Rony e Mione, Harry e Gina
by LeIronGiant
Summary: Rony e Hermione nunca admitiram seu amor, sempre ofuscam essa possibilidade quando podem. Harry e Gina, que já estam juntos faz mais tempo dão uma "força" nesse relacionamento. Tentam de todas as maneiras possíveis de juntar esse casal perfeito sob o mund
1. Chapter 1 O amor sobre barreiras

Carmelkeemc

E a Relíquia Macropodidae

Personagens:

Carlos Carvalho (Brasil): Um garoto famoso em Ózissu (mundo mágico paralelo), sensato e charmoso, mas que tem dificuldade em enfrentar seus sentimentos e amigos. Sua mãe morreu de um modo misterioso quando ele tinha apenas 2 anos e seu pai evita falar dela sempre que pode. Tem poucos amigos, na verdade tem apenas dois, e um deles é seu primo mais novo. É filho único.

**Tem cabelos loiros e desarrumados, olhos castanhos, jeito de surfista e usa vestes largadas e descoladas. Adora surfar, jogar futebol e odeia sua escola no mundo real. Fica muito feliz quando é chamado para a escola de Kansid. Lá, Peter vira seu melhor amigo. Tem uma leve atração por sua melhor amiga, Emma e por Thaís.**

**Emma Melci (Itália): Uma garota extremamente bonita, mas arrogante e metida. Adora se exibir, mas está sempre pronta para ajudar os amigos e é muito esperta. Por isso é fundamental para o auxílio dos amigos. Não conheceu seu pai e sua mãe desapareceu quando ela tinha apenas 3 anos. Mora com seus primos mais velhos e não demonstra, mas sempre chora á noite querendo encontrar sua mãe. É filha única.**

**Tem cabelos ruivos longos e ondulados e um rosto extremamente bonito. Tem olhos castanhos esverdeados e adora usar roupas com frases engraçadas. Adora brincos de grife e calças jeans. É baixinha mas não deixa que isso a afete. Fica meio confusa quando vai para Kansid, mas acaba gostando da escola. Sua melhor amiga é Chomoyo, mas também é muito amiga de uma outra menina da escola, Velma (EUA).**

**Chomoyo Keena (Japão) : Uma garota inteligente e desengonçada, Chomoyo é muito tímida, mas quando mexem com sua família, vira fera. Sempre ajuda os amigos com lições de casa e provas. Sua mãe e seu pai também haviam sido escolhidos para freqüentar Kansid e por isso a garota sabe um pouco mais da escola do que os amigos. Seus três irmãos mais velhos (Tiniko, Buna e Kikeshi) ainda freqüentam a escola. Moyo (apelido), facilmente se ofende com o que os outros falam e, já que é tímida, nunca se defende, mas quando mexem com seus amigos e com sua família, ela parte para a briga.**

**Seus cabelos á altura dos ombros são tão negros quanto seus olhos puxados e são extremamente lisos, já que é japonesa. Não tem o rosto muito bonito, mas seu corpo é bastante belo, só que é ofuscado pelas blusas largas e saias xadrez da garota. É bastante dedicada á escola e adora quase todas as matérias. Sua melhor amiga em Kansid é Emma, mas ás vezes fica irritada com o jeito arrogante da amiga de ser.**

**Peter McFollow (EUA): É um garoto rico, bonito e mimado, mas é superengraçado e sempre ajuda os amigos quando o assunto é criaturas paralelas. Seu pai é médico (no mundo real) e não sabe do mundo de Ózissu e nunca soube que a mulher freqüentou uma escola diferente. Acredita que o filho vai para uma escola na Inglaterra e se sente feliz assim. A mãe de Peter sempre freqüentou Kansid e estimula o filho a ser um grande Chamoon (povo mágico) já que ela é uma e é extremamente rica, e por isso, Peter é inseguro e tem um certo medo da mãe. Tem um irmão mais velho, Bob (que não freqüentou a escola) e uma irmã mais nova, Gabriella. **

**Peter é bonito, tem cabelos literalmente pretos e encaracolados. Usa roupas chiques (por ser rico) mas gosta mesmo é das roupas do amigo Carlos, por isso sente um certo ciúme dele (isso e pelo o fato de ser famoso). É agitado, fala o que pensa e muitas vezes é julgado grosso por isso. Ama estudar Criaturas mágicas paralelas e é fera em Lixabol (esporte). Seu melhor amigo é Carlos e ama sua escola Kansid.**

Capítulo 1 O vento e o barulho ameaçador 

Eram onze horas da noite e todos já estavam em suas camas, a não ser pelos estudantes da Universidade Unifec no barzinho. O silêncio era absoluto, exceto pelo barulho de pessoas conversando e pelas ondas quebrando na areia. Havia uma pessoa sentada na praia com sua prancha ao lado, um menino, a julgar pelo tamanho. Seu nome era Carlos Carvalho.

Carlos havia acabado de sair do mar. Havia surfado durante cinco horas e agora estava escrevendo na areia tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia, usava a areia como seu diário, seu melhor amigo. Podia ficar ali durante horas, porque sabia que seu pai não iria se preocupar, pois, depois da morte de sua mãe, ele ficou hipnotizado e não batia bem da cabeça. Era nisso que Carlos estava pensando nesse exato momento: _Como sua mãe havia morrido?_ Ele nunca soube da resposta. Aliás, ninguém nunca soube, a não ser seu pai, mas ele evitava falar sobre isso sempre que podia, vai ver por isso que não tinha uma relação muito boa com o filho. Mas não era só com o pai que Carlos tinha uma relação ruim, era com muita gente. Ele não tinha muitos amigos, aliás, só tinha dois: Paulo José e seu primo mais novo Joe. Mas Carlos não se importava com isso, pois ele era um garoto fechado e que não conversava muito, gostava mesmo era de praticar esportes sozinho.

Carlos estava olhando com seus olhos castanhos e profundos para o mar, quando um vento forte, produzindo um barulho ameaçador levou os cabelos loiros e desarrumados do menino pra trás. Quando percebeu, ele mesmo estava indo pra trás.

- O que é isso? – gritou ele para os estudantes do bar. Mas parecia que ninguém estava o ouvindo. Aliás, parecia que ninguém estava sentindo nada, nem mesmo uma brisa suave.

Carlos teve a sensação de que estava vindo um tornado em sua direção, mas parecia que nem o mar estava sentindo nada. _Será que estou louco? Ou apenas sonhando? _Perguntou a si mesmo, mas não havia tempo de responder, já estava correndo de volta pra casa. No meio do caminho, encontrou uma menina, que parecia também estar sentindo o vento, pois estava com as mãos no rosto e seus cabelos loiros e crespos estavam indo pra trás. Carlos teve a vontade de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas não teve tempo, pois a menina saiu em disparada para o outro lado da rua. Carlos ficou um tempo ali, parado, olhando a menina correr. Ela parecia da mesma idade que ele. Logo o menino sacudiu a cabeça e tornou a correr em disparada em direção ao seu lar.

Quando chegou em casa, o vento parou. De repente. Não havia mais aquele barulho ameaçador, apenas o barulho dos roncos do pai. Carlos não acreditou no que aconteceu. Em seus onze anos de vida inteiros, nunca vira nada igual. Principalmente no Rio de Janeiro. Como Carlos adorava ver os noticiários na televisão, sabia cada detalhe de cada tornado que estava preste a chegar nos Estados Unidos, no Canadá e etc. Mas nunca vira uma notícia pressentindo um tornado no Rio. Pior que isso:_ Um tornado que apenas duas pessoas sentiam_. Pensou nisso lembrando dele e da menina de cabelos crespos. Pensando bem, isso não importava. Estava tão cansado que foi direto pra cama. A televisão estava ligada. Estava no canal de notícias. Antes de desligar a TV, Carlos a deixou ligada por mais alguns minutos, para ver se ela informava alguma coisa sobre o vento. Mas quando veio a notícia de que a cadela de uma atriz famosa estava grávida, Carlos percebeu que não tinham mais nada de útil para anunciar, então se deitou na cama e adormeceu instantaneamente.

Carlos teve um pesadelo estranho. Sonhou que estava no meio do oceano sem saber nadar e estava gritando por socorro. Então uma voz do mesmo tom daquele barulho ameaçador disse que ele era um covarde bobalhão e que não tinha futuro. Engraçado, aquele parecia seu pai falando dele quando voltava da escola. Logo depois, aquele vento forte veio e o afundou. Mais tarde, o noticiário já falava de sua morte e uma voz ecoava direto na sua cabeça dizendo: _Johntse, Johntse, JOHNTSE!_

Carlos acordou tarde e com uma incrível fome e dor de cabeça aquele dia. Não parava de ouvir aquele nome, _Johntse _em sua mente e já estava começando a ficar irritado. Mas sua irritação cessou quando ele sentiu um leve aroma de café da manhã no ar. Como estava morto de fome, foi correndo em disparada para a cozinha. Encontrou o pai preparando um belo pão com alho e queijo derretido por cima, seu prato predileto, mais conhecido como Verisonho.

- Senhor Vítor, vossa senhoria poderia explicar-me porque está fazendo o prato preferido de seu filho em pleno Sábado? -perguntou Carlos formalmente irônico ao pai. Normalmente, o dia de comer Verisonho era na terça-feira. Sr. Vítor olhou de esguelha para o menino:

- Pare com isso filho – disse o pai, sério. Mas Carlos percebeu que ele estava muito feliz, coisa que normalmente era raro.

- Está tramando alguma coisa, não está papai? – perguntou Carlos tentando saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Não estou tramando nada – respondeu o pai, nervoso. - E por favor, pare de me amolar.

Percebendo que não iria obter sucesso, Carlos desistiu das perguntas e se sentou na cadeira perto da janela, pois assim poderia ver o mar e se mais alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo. Mas não vira nada de diferente. A não ser um cachorro tentando entrar no oceano. Era um cachorro esquisito. Tinha apenas três patas e era uma mistura de _poodle_ branco com _dobermann_ preto. Parou de olhar o mar quando um prato gigante de Verisonho veio ao seu encontro. Devorou tudo em alguns segundos, mais parecendo um leão que não come á séculos.

- Mais devagar, Carlos! – disse o pai fazendo um som que parecia uma mistura de risada com tosse. – Assim vai acabar comendo o prato!

- Com a fome que eu estava papai – disse Carlos –, eu até seria capaz de comer o prato.

O pai deu uma risadinha pelo canto da boca e Carlos percebeu na mesma hora que o pai realmente estava tramando alguma coisa.

Assim como o pai, Carlos estava extremamente feliz aquele dia. Primeiro porque não tinha que ir para a escola (Carlos odiava sua escola). Segundo porque o Verisonho lhe dava uma estranha sensação de felicidade e terceiro porque podia surfar o quanto quisesse hoje, principalmente porque seu amigo Paulo José iria surfar com ele (todos os Sábados eles surfavam juntos).

Logo depois do café da manhã, Carlos foi direto para seu quarto colocar sua roupa preferida de surfe. _Esse dia merece uma roupa especial_. Pensou ele. Colocou-a em cinco segundos, pegou a prancha de surfe e foi direto para a porta.

- Tchau papai! - despediu-se Carlos.

- Espere um instante filho! – pediu o pai que estava lendo seu jornal.

Carlos, que já estava fora de casa, deu meia volta, entrou em casa e fez uma cara de muxoxo para o pai.

- O que foi agora coroa? – perguntou o filho impaciente.

- Quero que você volte antes do almoço. Preciso lhe apresentar uma pessoa – respondeu o pai, sem ligar do filho o chamar de velho.

Sem querer discutir e perder tempo, Carlos concordou com a cabeça e saiu voando para a praia. Encontrou Paulo lá, já esperando o amigo comendo um milho verde na barraquinha. Carlos o reconheceu pelos cabelos castanhos presos em um minúsculo rabo-de-cavalo. Foi ao encontro do amigo na barraquinha e eles se cumprimentaram com seu _toque_ especial.

- E aí cara, beleza? – perguntou o amigo, que era um ano mais velho do que ele. – Porque demorou? To aqui faz quarenta minutos já.

- Pois é, demorei porque acordei tarde hoje. E o pai me prendeu antes de sair. Desculpe – respondeu Carlos.

- Faz mal, não.

Depois de duas horas surfando (e depois de alguns caldos), os dois amigos resolveram parar pra descansar. Ficaram olhando para o mar quando Paulo soltou uma risada agonizante. Carlos achou que ele havia ficado louco, mas quando olhou para aonde Paulo estava olhando, também sentiu vontade de rir: um babaca estava tentando chutar a prancha de isopor dele, como se fosse uma bola, e ainda havia levado o maior caldo, pois estava coberto de algas e areia. Carlos não riu, pois sentiu pena do cara. Já levara um caldo desse antes, quando tinha 9 anos. Foi de lembrar isso que ele lembrou-se do seu sonho aquela noite.

- Pulco – era o apelido de Paulo –, ontem á noite, você viu um vento

forte acompanhado de um barulho ameaçador vindo do mar?

Paulo hesitou por um instante. Ficou olhando para o amigo como se ele fosse um ser de outro mundo.

- Do que é que você está falando, cara? – perguntou surpreso Paulo -

Ficou mais biruta do que já é?

E soltou uma risadinha forçada, mas Carlos percebeu que havia uma

ligeira preocupação no rosto do amigo.

- É, acho que estou ficando biruta mesmo.

Passada mais uma hora, Carlos olhou para o relógio que ganhou de

aniversário do pai e viu que já era quase hora do almoço.

- Caramba Pulco! Olha as horas! Preciso ir agora! Até mais!

- Está bem, calma cara! – respondeu calmamente Paulo – Até mais!

Carlos pegou a prancha e saiu andando para casa. Estava muito

cansado para correr. Não entendia o porquê, mas nos últimos dias, sempre ficava muito cansado o tempo todo. Ficou pensando nisso até ver uma menina tristonha de cabelos loiros e crespos sentada á frente de uma casa. Reconheceu-a imediatamente como a menina que também estava sentindo o vento na noite passada. Carlos sentiu uma enorme vontade de conversar com ela a respeito do vento, pois ela era a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo a compreender o que havia acontecido. Mas quando olhou para o relógio, desistiu. Seu pai ficaria muito bravo se não chegasse na hora marcada.

Finalmente chegou em casa. Sentiu o aroma de estrogonofe no ar e lambeu os lábios. Adorava estrogonofe. Carlos não entendia o porquê do pai estar fazendo todos os pratos que o filho mais gostava. Quando viu o filho, Sr. Vítor o recebeu "calorosamente":

- O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ, CARLOS? Vá se trocar imediatamente! – berrou o pai.

Sem entender nada e sem dizer uma única palavra, Carlos foi rapidamente para o quarto e colocou uma roupa mais formal do que a anterior, pois sabia que aquela era uma ocasião especial para o pai ficar tão bravo assim. Colocou sua calça mais chique, um cinto que ele odiava (mas tinha que usar) e uma blusa verde limão. Olhou-se no espelho e sentiu-se um completo idiota. _Mas, o que poderia fazer?_ Seu pai estava tão bravo que não queria contrariá-lo por nada desse mundo. Entrou na cozinha tentando esconder suas roupas, mas não teve jeito. O pai estava arrumando a mesa que aliás estava mais bonita e caprichada do que nunca e já ia colocar o último copo, mas quando viu o filho, deixou o deixou cair e deu a gargalhada mais sincera que o filho jamais vira.

- O - o- o que é isso filho? – perguntou o pai tentando respirar normalmente para um filho completamente vermelho de vergonha e raiva.

- O senhor pediu para eu me trocar, ora! – respondeu Carlos impaciente.

- É, mas não precisava colocar essa roupa, né?! Pode colocar outra, mas, mesmo assim, continue formal. _Háháháhá!_

Carlos se sentiu aliviado, mas ao mesmo tempo com raiva do pai ter rido dele. O deixou na cozinha rindo e limpando os restos do copo do chão e foi para o quarto se trocar novamente. Dessa vez, colocou uma calça jeans bem bonita, uma blusa branca e um tênis superchique que ganhou da tia ano passado. Sentiu-se um pouco melhor agora, mas continuava desconfortável. Antes que pudesse sair do quarto, ouviu a campainha. O pai foi correndo abrir a porta, mas antes disso, deu algumas recomendações para o filho:

- Cumprimente-a formalmente, sente-se formalmente, coma formalmente e faça elogios á ela.- sussurrou o pai.

Carlos concordou com a cabeça, embora não fazia a mínima idéia de quem o pai estava falando.

Quando a porta se abriu, uma moça alta, de cabelos negros enrolados em um coque acima da cabeça, o rosto ofuscado pela montanha de maquiagem e que também usava um vestido extremamente longo e com uma estampa horrível. Carlos sentiu vontade de rir, pois a mulher parecia que tinha acabado de sair do circo, mas sabia que não podia rir porque senão o pai o deserdaria. A moça tinha o ar de ser arrogante e petulante.

- Ah, Luciana, bem-vinda! – cumprimentou o pai, beijando a mão da moça. – Está extremamente bonita hoje!

- Discordo completamente – murmurou Carlos para si mesmo.

Luciana nada disse, e Carlos confirmou sua suspeita de moça arrogante e petulante. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Luciana estendeu-lhe a mão. Carlos não sabia o que fazer. _Será que aquela bruxa velha queria que ele lhe beijasse a mão?_ Carlos recuou, mas quando o pai fez um aceno breve com a cabeça, Carlos foi tremendo os lábios até a mão da moça e beijou-a. Sentiu um gosto estranho depois disso. Sentiu como se tivesse beijado ovo podre. Ele já havia comido ovo podre, o gosto era muito ruim.

- Carlos, essa é Luciana Brandir. Minha nova chefa no trabalho – apresentou a moça ao filho – Ela aceitou meu humilde convite de almoçar aqui hoje.

Então Carlos entendeu porque o pai se envolvera com uma coisa tão feia. Era a chefa do emprego do pai, e Carlos sabia que ele fazia de tudo para ganhar uma promoção ou algo parecido.

Finalmente Luciana disse alguma coisa:

- Tem um filho muito bonito Vítor – disse Luciana com uma voz de ganso que não agradou nem um pouco Carlos – Puxou ao pai.

Sr. Vítor deu um sorriso extremamente largo.

Ah, certo. Agora aquela doida estava dando em cima dele e do pai. Carlos não pensou que poderia odiar tanto uma pessoa em tão pouco tempo assim. Á não ser o diretor de sua escola. O pai lhe lançou um olhar como se quisesse que o filho dissesse alguma coisa.

- Hum, obrigado – murmurou Carlos, mas sentia-se como se a mulher o tivesse insultado, não elogiado.

Enquanto almoçavam, Luciana lançava olhares indiscretos á Carlos o tempo todo. Ele fingiu não ver nada, pois queria passar a impressão de menino bonzinho. Isso pelo seu pai, não pela mocréia.

Foi na vigésima olhadela que Carlos perdeu o controle:

- O que você quer? - gritou irritado á Luciana.

De repente, tudo parou. O barulho dos talheres, das bocas mastigando a comida e dos regulares elogios do pai á Luciana. Este olhou para o filho assustado e ao mesmo tempo incompreendido. Luciana, porém, continuou olhando pra ele, agora com um breve sorriso.

- Ahmm... eu perdi alguma coisa? - perguntou o pai timidamente aos

dois, mas nenhum respondeu.

Carlos continuou olhando para Luciana com uma cara de cão feroz e esta, porém, continuava a olhá-lo com aquele sorriso irritante na cara. Depois de um tempo, Luciana tornou a voltar seu olhar para o prato de comida ainda cheio. Carlos, porém, olhou de esguelha para o pai, que parecia assustado e com raiva. Então o filho aturdido e confuso, também voltou seu olhar para o prato acima da mesa.

Depois do almoço, Carlos retirou os pratos, talheres e copos da mesa e os deixou na pia. Era essa sua tarefa: lavar a louça no almoço e no jantar. Já ia colocar as luvas gastas e desbotadas que usava havia anos quando o pai o chamou para conversar com ele e com Luciana. A última coisa queria nesse momento, era conversar com ela. Foi para a sala de estar e sentou-se na poltrona o mais longe possível de da mulher, enquanto o pai se sentava o mais próximo possível dela.

O pai e a moça conversavam sem parar, e Carlos só continuava ouvindo. Pra ele, era melhor assim. Não queria ter nada a ver com a moça e nem com o pai. Estava com raiva dele por ter trazido aquela jurubu pra dentro de casa. Depois de um tempo, quando Carlos estava quase dormindo na poltrona, Luciana perguntou:

- Você gosta de sua escola, querido?

Carlos não respondeu, pois não havia atinado que a moça estava perguntando pra ele. Sr. Vítor pigarreou alto e Carlos percebeu que era pra responder.

- Ah, o que a senhora disse?

- Eu perguntei – citou Luciana calmamente – Se você gosta de sua escola. Seja sincero.

Luciana deu novamente aquele sorrisinho que Carlos odiava tanto. Ele não sabia o que responder, mas sabia que se não fizesse o que ela lhe pedia, o pai poderia lhe dar uma bronca enorme.

- Não – respondeu ele.

- Não? – Luciana ergueu as sobrancelhas – Puxa! Mas não é novidade não é? A maioria das crianças não gosta de suas escolas. Mas me diga uma coisa, _porque_ você não gosta de sua escola.

Agora foi a vez de Carlos erguer as sobrancelhas. O que deu na mulher para invadir seu espaço pessoal? Olhou para o pai e este deu um sorriso forçado.

- Eu não gosto porque tem professores chatos que fazem perguntas idiotas á mim – respondeu Carlos, rispidamente.

Sr. Vítor deu uma tosse alta e o sorriso na cara de Luciana foi se desmanchando lentamente como se estivessem passando uma borracha na boca dela.

- Bom Vítor, acho que está na hora de eu ir. Foi um grande prazer estar com você e com seu filho _encantador_ hoje á tarde.

- Espere! – pediu desesperado Sr. Vítor. – Não quer tomar nem um cafezinho?

- Agradeço muito, mas preciso ir. Até logo. – disse a mulher, e estendeu novamente a mão para Sr. Vítor que rapidamente a beijou como se fosse uma obrigação. Carlos sabia que a mulher ia estender-lhe á mão também, mas para sua surpresa, esta apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça e disse:

- Até muito breve, Carlos.

- Tenha uma boa tarde, senhora – respondeu-lhe o menino, e a moça apenas sorriu e se dirigiu á porta.

O que Carlos não entendeu, foi Luciana se despedir dele com um _Até muito breve_. O que queria dizer com isto? Sabia que o pai não iria convidá-la mais para vir para sua casa, pois depois de ver o tratamento que o filho deu á moça, ele teria vergonha talvez até de trabalhar. Antes de levar uma bronca daquelas do pai, Carlos abriu a porta e saiu correndo para a praia. _Estava tão cansado_. Como eram cinco horas da tarde, ele sabia que o pai não ia demorar a se deitar, pois ele dormia ás sete horas.. Carlos nunca soube o motivo. Mas não estava preocupado com isso agora. _Estava tão cansado._ Estava pensando por quanto tempo iria ficar de castigo aquela noite, e na despedida de Luciana. _Estava tão cansado_. Não teve muito tempo para pensar, apenas deitou-se e dormiu no mesmo instante. _Estava tão cansado_.

Carlos acordou seis horas mais tarde. Eram onze horas, mas sentiu como se tivesse dormido apenas uma hora. Ainda estava na praia e sacudiu a cabeça para acordar totalmente. Não estava mais pensando no pai nem em Luciana. Estava apenas pensando em sua mãe. Não entendeu o porquê de estar pensando nela agora, mas só sabia que era um pensamento feliz. Pensou que ela ainda estivesse viva e que os três (ele, ela e seu pai) viviam juntos, felizes e alegres. Estava justamente pensando nisso quando aquele vento forte e aquele barulho voltaram. Mas agora havia também uma luz prata alaranjada.

- Ah não, de novo não! – gritou Carlos.

Dessa vez, ele não voltou correndo para casa. Ficou ali, se debatendo

contra o vento com as mãos no rosto e os cabelos para traz. A luz foi se tornando cada vez mais próxima de Carlos, enquanto este se debatia com ainda mais vontade. A luz esta mais próxima, e mais, e mais, e mais! De repente, tudo ficou escuro.

A luz voltou ao normal um tempo depois. Carlos também. Estava confuso. Aturdido. Assustado. Sonhou que estava na praia quando uma luz alaranjada veio ao seu encontro e ele foi levado para um outro lugar. Um lugar diferente. Quando pôs a mente no lugar, viu que não estava sonhando. Estava em lugar estranho. Era um quarto, porque se viu deitado em uma cama grande, um armário parecendo extremamente velho e malcuidado, uma escrivaninha cinza e malas ainda fechadas no chão. Deu um pulo pra fora da cama na mesma hora, abriu a mala e viu que havia suas roupas dentro dela. _O que estava acontecendo?_ Pensou ele. Trocou-se depressa quando ouviu alguém batendo a porta. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a porta já estava se abrindo lentamente.

- Ah, senhor Carlos, já acordou? – perguntou-lhe um homem corpulento, particularmente feio, de cabelos grisalhos e repicados e usando um terno marrom esquisito com um broche com o símbolo K&Ç no meio. – Vejo que até já se trocou.

Carlos não conseguiu dizer uma palavra. Não sabia quem era aquele homem e nem como ele sabia seu nome. Percebendo a preocupação do garoto, o homem disse:

- Ah, desculpe senhor, a minha falta de educação – disse o homem. – Meu nome é Kevin. Kevin Stuborm.

Finalmente Carlos teve coragem de perguntar:

- Onde estou? Como vim parar aqui? Como o senhor sabe meu nome? O que era aquela luz alaranjada?

- Acalme-se garoto! Poderá obter respostas em breve. Não sou a pessoa mais indicada para responder-lhe essas perguntas. Só posso lhe dizer uma coisa. Está em Ozissú, a terra encantada da Austrália, mais precisamente em minha casa Kevin & Çirces .– respondeu-lhe Kevin.

- Estou na Austrália? Como isso é possível? Em poucos minutos estava no Rio de Janeiro! – perguntou Carlos. Dessa vez, estava desesperado.

- Já disse que não sou a pessoa mais adequada para responder suas perguntas – disse Kevin calmamente, como se já estivesse acostumado com tantas perguntas. – Agora, se me der licença, vou me retirar. A propósito, o almoço já está sendo servido no térreo. Até logo.

Então Carlos viu o homem fechar a porta com brutalidade e ouviu o barulho de seus passos diminuírem.

_Almoço?_ Como podia ser hora do almoço se em um tempo atrás eram onze horas da noite? Então percebeu que estava na Austrália. Aqui o fuso horário era diferente. Carlos ainda estava se acostumando com a notícia e estava com medo de descer para o almoço, mas, já que queria obter respostas, achou que o melhor seria fazer tudo o que estivesse em seu alcance.

Saiu do quarto uns minutos depois e se viu em uma imensa casa malcheirosa com vários quartos. Mais parecia um hotel. Desceu as escadas e sentiu como se estivesse pisando em almofadas, de tão fofas que eram. Depois de descer três andares, quando não havia mais escadas, percebeu que chegara ao térreo. Viu-se rodeado de pessoas de várias idades. Havia mais ou menos umas nove pessoas que pareciam ter a mesma idade que ele, entre elas, a menina de cabelos loiros crespos. Sem perceber o que estava fazendo, Carlos foi ao encontro da menina e a cutucou nas costas. A menina se virou rapidamente com os punhos cerrados como se estivesse pronta para atacar. Carlos percebeu que ela era mais bonita de perto.

- Calma garota! Só quero conversar! – apressou-se ao dizer isso á menina que lentamente baixou os punhos.

- Conversar o quê, menino? Quem é você? – perguntou-lhe a menina, que parecia atordoada.

- Você não mora no Rio de Janeiro? Precisamente na Praia das Conchas? – perguntou Carlos.

A menina que agora estava com cara de incompreendida fez um "não" com a cabeça, para surpresa de Carlos.

- Não precisa mentir garota! – disse Carlos impaciente. – Estou tão surpreso quanto você. Você sentiu um vento forte ontem á noite não é?

Agora, ao invés de discordar, a menina afirmou com a cabeça.

- A propósito, meu nome é Carlos Carvalho. E o seu? – perguntou Carlos com um lindo sorriso estampado na cara.

Antes de a menina responder, milhares de rostos se viraram pra ele. Silêncio absoluto. Uma velha senhora com um chapéu pontudo se dirigiu á ele e o deu um caloroso aperto de mão:

- Senhor Carlos, que prazer conhecê-lo! Sou Rosa Damair.

O mesmo aconteceu com várias pessoas ao seu redor. Inclusive pessoas de sua idade. Carlos ouviu nomes como: Hugo Escarlotti, Bruna Mendes, Simbrlella Lyntfor, Louie Wender, Matthew None, entre outros. Finalmente, os apertos de mãos cessaram.

Ao se sentir confiante, a menina de cabelos crespos respondeu:

- Thaís Pereira.

Agora a menina também estava sorrindo, e Carlos percebeu que ela era muito linda mesmo. Tão linda que ele deixou de lado as perguntas que ecoavam em sua cabeça.

- É, bom, estou com fome. Que tal comermos alguma coisa? – perguntou Thaís, timidamente.

- Claro! – respondeu Carlos numa excitação assustadora. Estava doido para conversar e fazer amizades.

Os dois sentaram em um canto da mesa isolado para conversar em paz, sem ninguém para perturbá-los. Conversaram sobre várias coisas: escola, amigos, família... Carlos percebeu que eram bem parecidos, porque a menina também odiava sua escola no Rio e só tinha mãe. O único diferente é que ela tinha vários amigos. Carlos ficou feliz por ela não ter perguntado como todos sabiam seu nome.

- E você? Tem vários amigos?- perguntou ela de repente.

Carlos hesitou em responder. Não queria dizer á ela que só tinha dois amigos, e um deles era seu primo. Não queria mesmo.

- To morrendo de fome – disse ele, mentindo. – O que tem pra comer?

A menina sacudiu os ombros, Carlos se lembrou de que ela também era nova ali. De repente, um prato de Verisonho apareceu na frente do menino, e um prato de espaguete apareceu na frente de Thaís. Os dois pratos acompanhados de talheres e suco de laranja.

- Oba! Meu prato preferido! – exclamaram os dois, em coro.

Thaís deu uma risadinha nervosa e Carlos apenas apanhou seus talheres e comeu rapidamente o Verisonho.

- Puxa, você estava mesmo com fome, hein! – observou Thaís, rindo. – Come tão rápido que nem dá pra ver sua boca se mexendo!

Carlos corou tão depressa que a menina se calou e voltou a comer seu prato quase cheio de espaguete.

- Desculpe – murmurou a menina que ainda olhava para o prato.

- Tudo bem – devolveu Carlos. – Estou acostumado em as pessoas dizerem que eu como rápido.

A menina olhou pra ele e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas tornou á fechá-la. Carlos entendeu perfeitamente esse movimento, pois sempre fazia isso quando queria dizer algo mas não tinha coragem.

Carlos continuou naquele hotel por mais uma semana. Estava feliz em não precisar voltar á sua escola no Rio, mas ao mesmo tempo triste, por não ter notícias do pai. No Kevin & Çirces, ele sempre acordava na hora do almoço e quase sempre comia Verisonho ou estrogonofe com Thaís. Á tarde, ele jogava damas com ela ou futebol com alguns outros garotos do hotel. Ele ás vezes também jogava xadrez com Kevin e aproveitava para fazer mais perguntas. Mesmo que não obtivesse respostas, Carlos adorava ver o homem irritado. Á noite, jantava uma comida especial feita no hotel e voltava á dormir.

Naquele domingo, Carlos acordou muito cedo, ás cinco horas da manhã. Despiu os pijamas e colocou uma roupa quente, pois estava frio. Depois de se vestir, desceu para o térreo e só encontrou dois homens sentados, conversando. Entre eles, Kevin Stuborm e um outro de cabelos ruivos e curtos com um bigodinho ralo acima da boca. O garoto decidiu ficar espiando por algum tempo os dois só para ver se descobria alguma coisa.

- Estou lhe dizendo que não posso ser o responsável pelo garoto, Stuborm. Tenho coisas mais importantes á fazer. Ordens de Jumefore – disse o homem de cabelos ruivos.

- Mas então quem será o responsável pelo menino Carlos,Octávio? Você era

a pessoa ideal! – perguntou desesperado Kevin.

O homem chamado Octávio nada disse. Apenas respirou fundo e

sacudiu a cabeça negativamente olhando para o chão.

- Você está querendo me dizer, que não faz idéia de quem irá cuidar do garoto?! – concluiu Kevin bufando de raiva. Parecia que estava preste a atacar Octávio. Este, pressentindo o pior, afastou a cadeira pra trás e disse, tremendo os lábios:

- Bom, tenho um palpite.

O homem se aproximou de Kevin e sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Carlos não pode ouvir, pois o homem estava falando muito baixo. Ao dizer a última palavra, Kevin arregalou os olhos e parecia que alguém tivesse acabado de dizer algo que fosse ilegal.

- N-n-n-não. Ela não! – disse tremendo tanto os lábios, que pareciam asas de beija-flor.

- É isso, ou o menino terá que voltar pra casa. – disse Octávio firmemente, parecendo o diretor da escola de Carlos no Rio.

- O QUÊ? Carlos _tem_ que estudar em Kansid! E você sabe muito bem disso, Octávio. O menino está destinado á esta escola desde que nasceu! – gritou inesperadamente Kevin.

- Shhhh... Stuborm, ficou louco? Não queremos que ninguém nos ouça! – reprimiu Octávio. Kevin se calou. – De qualquer forma, Misha não é tão ruim. Só bota medo em algumas pessoas. Ela poderá cuidar de Carlos melhor do que qualquer outro.

- Espero mesmo que cuide, Octávio. Criei um vínculo muito forte com esse menino e não quero que nada de mal aconteça á ele – disse Kevin decidido e, ouvindo isso, Carlos encheu o peito de admiração. Está tudo bem, já ouvira o bastante. Entrou na sala distraído, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ah, bom dia! – disse ele com um tom de voz sonolento olhando para os dois homens.

- Carlos, meu bom garoto! Que bom que acordou! – disse Kevin excitante, mas com os lábios ainda tremendo. – Bom dia! A propósito, este é Octávio Magela.

Octávio se levantou da cadeira. Carlos percebeu que ele era bem mais alto que Kevin e estava segurando um chapéu-coco marrom. Ele parecia um cabide. O homem estendeu-lhe a mão e Carlos apertou-a gentilmente.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Carlos – disse Octávio com um largo sorriso no rosto, mas sem muita excitação. – Kevin fala muito bem sobre você.

Carlos nada disse, apenas olhou para Kevin e acenou gentilmente a cabeça, como se estivesse agradecendo o elogio. O homem retribuiu o agradecimento também acenando a cabeça.

- Bom, está na minha hora – disse Octávio recolocando o chapéu-coco em sua cabeça. Carlos achou muito engraçado, pois agora o homem estava parecendo realmente um cabide. Mas o menino abafou a risada com uma tosse forçada.

- Até logo, Octávio. – despediu-se Kevin.

- Tchau! – exclamou Carlos acenando para o homem.

Depois da partida de Octávio, o silêncio penetrou no térreo. Carlos nada disse nem nada fez, apenas fitou o chão e acompanhou o movimento duas formigas lutando por um pedaço de folha. Kevin, por sua vez, voltou à mesa e começou a limpá-la com um pano velho tirado do bolso.

- Quem é Çirces?- perguntou Carlos inesperadamente á Kevin. O homem o fitou assustado, como se o garoto tivesse acabado de dizer algo sobrenatural.

- Çirces? Ah, sim, claro – disse o homem que voltou seu olhar novamente à mesa, mas dessa vez impaciente, como se quisesse morrer com o assunto o mais rápido possível. – Çirces era minha mulher. Mas ela morreu faz sete anos, assassinada.

Carlos corou. Não sabia que havia tocado em um ponto tão sensível. Ficou com pena de Kevin e com raiva dele mesmo por ter feito essa pergunta tão idiota. Ficou com vontade de dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Então, falou sem pensar:

- Meus pêsames – disse ainda vermelho – Já pegaram o assassino?

Kevin soltou uma gargalhada exuberante. Carlos voltou á sua cor normal. _O que tinha dito agora?_

- Se já pegaram o assassino? – repetiu Kevin aos prantos – Carlos, se tem uma coisa que você deve saber, é que para pegarem esse homem, só mesmo um milagre enorme!

Kevin sentou na cadeira mais próxima para não cair de tantas risadas. Carlos corou novamente. Mas não de vergonha, de raiva. O homem que há pouco tempo havia dito que sentia uma profunda admiração por ele agora estava rindo do menino como se ele fosse o maior idiota do mundo. Carlos sentiu vontade de responder Kevin ás alturas, mas não teve coragem. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, o mesmo movimento que Thaís fizera quando disse que o menino comia rápido.

- Me desculpe se eu não sei nada sobre seu mundo, Kevin – respondeu finalmente Carlos ainda corado de raiva – Talvez seja melhor eu ir pra casa, não é?

Kevin parou de rir tão rápido, que Carlos se assustou. O homem se levantou da cadeira de modo brutal e agora agarrando o menino pelos ombros.

- NÃO! – berrou Kevin agora olhando diretamente nos olhos do garoto – Me desculpe Carlos. Não é sua culpa de você não saber nada sobre nosso mundo.

Kevin soltou os ombros do garoto e voltou à mesma cadeira que estava antes.

- Sente-se aqui garoto – pediu Kevin apontando para uma cadeira ao lado da sua. Carlos obedeceu, embora ainda estivesse um pouco assustado. Foi tremendo da cabeça aos pés até a cadeira; quando sentou, Kevin deu um longo suspiro, voltou seus olhos claros e sem vida para os olhos escuros e profundos de Carlos e disse:

- Escute Carlos – começou Kevin e deu mais um longo suspiro. – Como já disse há uma semana atrás, você está em Ózissu, o mundo encantado da Austrália. Aqui, há vários povos: Logons, Chamoons, Feiticeiros, Jundaires e... Malvéricos. Todos viviam em completa harmonia, pois era assim que deveria ser. Pelo menos até acontecer uma coisa terrível.

"Há 16 anos, um malvérico decidiu mudar seu rumo e foi para o lado das trevas. Com ele, vários malvéricos decidiram cursar o mesmo caminho, assim, as outras quatro nações se separaram, cursaram seus próprios caminhos, mas nunca se converteram para o mal. As duas únicas nações que ficaram juntas foram Logons e Chamoons. Elas se juntaram até conseguir juntar as nações novamente, mas só conseguiram juntar os feiticeiros depois de três longos anos. Foram tempos muitos difíceis se você quer saber. Ózissu entrou em completa depressão"

- Qual era o nome do malvérico que se converteu para o mal? – perguntou Carlos, que estava atento a cada palavra que o amigo dizia.

- Bom, os jundaires e os feiticeiros têm medo de dizer seu nome – disse calmamente Kevin – , mas os chamoons e os logons não. Como sou um logon, posso pronunciá-lo normalmente. Seu nome é _Johntse_.

Carlos se assustou e recuou na cadeira. Johntse era o mesmo nome que estava ouvindo em sua cabeça alguns dias. Será que era um sinal? Não sabia o que dizer. Apenas ficou ali, olhando para Kevin, boquiaberto.

- Os feiticeiros e os jundaires o chamam de Mal Interior – disse Kevin com uma leve preocupação no rosto. – Porque eles acham que não há nada de bom nele, nem no interior. Eu sou diferente: acho que todos temos um pouco de luz no nosso coração. Mesmo que seja menor que um ponto final. É o caso de Johntse.

"Em todo caso, é por isso que ri de você àquela hora; nunca pegaram Johntse pois ele é o maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu."

- Mas já se nunca conseguiram pegar Johntse – perguntou Carlos que estava fascinado pela história do amigo –, significa que ele vai continuar matando; ou já terminou o seu trabalho?

- Receio que a primeira opção seja a mais votada, meu garoto – disse Kevin com uma voz tão triste que parecia á beira das lágrimas. – Johntse nunca desistiu do poder. Mesmo quando ele...

PLAFT!

A fala de Kevin foi interrompida por forte estrondo no andar de cima. Parecia que um vidro estava quebrando no 2º andar.

- Que diabos está acontecendo lá em cima? – vociferou Kevin que estava vermelho de raiva. O homem foi subindo as escadas pisando tão forte que a cada passo, um barulho estranhamente alto saía de seus pés.

Carlos não estava nem um pouco a fim de saber o que estava acontecendo no 2º andar. Continuava sentado em sua cadeira, ainda pensando no que Kevin havia falado sobre os povos mágicos e sobre o malvérico das trevas Johntse. Ficou com muita raiva do barulho no 2º andar, pois ele queria muito saber o que mais Kevin tinha á dizer sobre Ózissu.

Depois de um tempo, Kevin voltou á sala do térreo, mas agora acompanhado de um menino baixinho com uma expressão de horror no rosto e Simbrlella Lyntfor, agora com uma expressão de raiva. Ela estava segurando o menino bruscamente e Carlos reparou que ele estava chorando.

- Francamente Georgiano! Não acredito que tenha feito uma barbaridade dessas! – berrou Simbrella, agora apertando ainda mais o braço do menino. – Desculpe o meu filho, Stuborm. Ele nunca mais vai fazer isso de novo. Não é Georgiano?

- S – s –s – sim, mamãe – gaguejou Georgiano. Carlos sentiu uma leve pena do garotinho.

- Muito bem, espero que sim – esbravejou Simbrella com severidade. – Peça desculpas á Kevin, Georgiano.

- Desculpe Sr. Stuborm.

- Bom, bom – disse Simbrella, que estava um pouco mais calma que antes.

A hora do almoço foi um pouco silenciosa. Ninguém dizia nada a não ser dois velhos senhores comentando algo que Carlos não pôde ouvir. Sentou-se no lugar costumeiro de sempre, no fundo da mesa com Thaís. Os dois nada conversavam, Carlos não achou as palavras certas para contar á menina a conversa que teve com Kevin. Ainda estava pensando naquele nome, Johntse, quando a menina perguntou:

- O que foi Carlos? Parece tão triste...

- Não é nada. Apenas estou um pouco cansado. Acordei cedo hoje – era mentira. Por mais que Carlos tivesse acordado cedo, não estava nem um pouco cansado. Pelo contrário, estava agitado, aturdido e curioso. Uma parte dele não queria contar à Taís o que havia descoberto, outra parte queria contar tudo à amiga. Decidiu seguir a primeira, mesmo porque, nem mesmo ele entendia muito bem o que havia escutado de Kevin.

Para depois do almoço, Carlos já tinha planos. Iria bolar um jeito para Kevin lhe contar mais sobre Ózissu.


	2. Capítulo 2 Não vá para a guerra

Carmelkeemc

E a Relíquia Macropodidae

Personagens:

Carlos Carvalho (Brasil): Um garoto famoso em Ózissu (mundo mágico paralelo), sensato e charmoso, mas que tem dificuldade em enfrentar seus sentimentos e amigos. Sua mãe morreu de um modo misterioso quando ele tinha apenas 2 anos e seu pai evita falar dela sempre que pode. Tem poucos amigos, na verdade tem apenas dois, e um deles é seu primo mais novo. É filho único.

**Tem cabelos loiros e desarrumados, olhos castanhos, jeito de surfista e usa vestes largadas e descoladas. Adora surfar, jogar futebol e odeia sua escola no mundo real. Fica muito feliz quando é chamado para a escola de Kansid. Lá, Peter vira seu melhor amigo. Tem uma leve atração por sua melhor amiga, Emma e por Thaís.**

**Emma Melci (Itália): Uma garota extremamente bonita, mas arrogante e metida. Adora se exibir, mas está sempre pronta para ajudar os amigos e é muito esperta. Por isso é fundamental para o auxílio dos amigos. Não conheceu seu pai e sua mãe desapareceu quando ela tinha apenas 3 anos. Mora com seus primos mais velhos e não demonstra, mas sempre chora á noite querendo encontrar sua mãe. É filha única.**

**Tem cabelos ruivos longos e ondulados e um rosto extremamente bonito. Tem olhos castanhos esverdeados e adora usar roupas com frases engraçadas. Adora brincos de grife e calças jeans. É baixinha mas não deixa que isso a afete. Fica meio confusa quando vai para Kansid, mas acaba gostando da escola. Sua melhor amiga é Chomoyo, mas também é muito amiga de uma outra menina da escola, Velma (EUA).**

**Chomoyo Keena (Japão) : Uma garota inteligente e desengonçada, Chomoyo é muito tímida, mas quando mexem com sua família, vira fera. Sempre ajuda os amigos com lições de casa e provas. Sua mãe e seu pai também haviam sido escolhidos para freqüentar Kansid e por isso a garota sabe um pouco mais da escola do que os amigos. Seus três irmãos mais velhos (Tiniko, Buna e Kikeshi) ainda freqüentam a escola. Moyo (apelido), facilmente se ofende com o que os outros falam e, já que é tímida, nunca se defende, mas quando mexem com seus amigos e com sua família, ela parte para a briga.**

**Seus cabelos á altura dos ombros são tão negros quanto seus olhos puxados e são extremamente lisos, já que é japonesa. Não tem o rosto muito bonito, mas seu corpo é bastante belo, só que é ofuscado pelas blusas largas e saias xadrez da garota. É bastante dedicada á escola e adora quase todas as matérias. Sua melhor amiga em Kansid é Emma, mas ás vezes fica irritada com o jeito arrogante da amiga de ser.**

**Peter McFollow (EUA): É um garoto rico, bonito e mimado, mas é superengraçado e sempre ajuda os amigos quando o assunto é criaturas paralelas. Seu pai é médico (no mundo real) e não sabe do mundo de Ózissu e nunca soube que a mulher freqüentou uma escola diferente. Acredita que o filho vai para uma escola na Inglaterra e se sente feliz assim. A mãe de Peter sempre freqüentou Kansid e estimula o filho a ser um grande Chamoon (povo mágico) já que ela é uma e é extremamente rica, e por isso, Peter é inseguro e tem um certo medo da mãe. Tem um irmão mais velho, Bob (que não freqüentou a escola) e uma irmã mais nova, Gabriella. **

**Peter é bonito, tem cabelos literalmente pretos e encaracolados. Usa roupas chiques (por ser rico) mas gosta mesmo é das roupas do amigo Carlos, por isso sente um certo ciúme dele (isso e pelo o fato de ser famoso). É agitado, fala o que pensa e muitas vezes é julgado grosso por isso. Ama estudar Criaturas mágicas paralelas e é fera em Lixabol (esporte). Seu melhor amigo é Carlos e ama sua escola Kansid.**

Capítulo 1 O vento e o barulho ameaçador 

Eram onze horas da noite e todos já estavam em suas camas, a não ser pelos estudantes da Universidade Unifec no barzinho. O silêncio era absoluto, exceto pelo barulho de pessoas conversando e pelas ondas quebrando na areia. Havia uma pessoa sentada na praia com sua prancha ao lado, um menino, a julgar pelo tamanho. Seu nome era Carlos Carvalho.

Carlos havia acabado de sair do mar. Havia surfado durante cinco horas e agora estava escrevendo na areia tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia, usava a areia como seu diário, seu melhor amigo. Podia ficar ali durante horas, porque sabia que seu pai não iria se preocupar, pois, depois da morte de sua mãe, ele ficou hipnotizado e não batia bem da cabeça. Era nisso que Carlos estava pensando nesse exato momento: _Como sua mãe havia morrido?_ Ele nunca soube da resposta. Aliás, ninguém nunca soube, a não ser seu pai, mas ele evitava falar sobre isso sempre que podia, vai ver por isso que não tinha uma relação muito boa com o filho. Mas não era só com o pai que Carlos tinha uma relação ruim, era com muita gente. Ele não tinha muitos amigos, aliás, só tinha dois: Paulo José e seu primo mais novo Joe. Mas Carlos não se importava com isso, pois ele era um garoto fechado e que não conversava muito, gostava mesmo era de praticar esportes sozinho.

Carlos estava olhando com seus olhos castanhos e profundos para o mar, quando um vento forte, produzindo um barulho ameaçador levou os cabelos loiros e desarrumados do menino pra trás. Quando percebeu, ele mesmo estava indo pra trás.

- O que é isso? – gritou ele para os estudantes do bar. Mas parecia que ninguém estava o ouvindo. Aliás, parecia que ninguém estava sentindo nada, nem mesmo uma brisa suave.

Carlos teve a sensação de que estava vindo um tornado em sua direção, mas parecia que nem o mar estava sentindo nada. _Será que estou louco? Ou apenas sonhando? _Perguntou a si mesmo, mas não havia tempo de responder, já estava correndo de volta pra casa. No meio do caminho, encontrou uma menina, que parecia também estar sentindo o vento, pois estava com as mãos no rosto e seus cabelos loiros e crespos estavam indo pra trás. Carlos teve a vontade de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas não teve tempo, pois a menina saiu em disparada para o outro lado da rua. Carlos ficou um tempo ali, parado, olhando a menina correr. Ela parecia da mesma idade que ele. Logo o menino sacudiu a cabeça e tornou a correr em disparada em direção ao seu lar.

Quando chegou em casa, o vento parou. De repente. Não havia mais aquele barulho ameaçador, apenas o barulho dos roncos do pai. Carlos não acreditou no que aconteceu. Em seus onze anos de vida inteiros, nunca vira nada igual. Principalmente no Rio de Janeiro. Como Carlos adorava ver os noticiários na televisão, sabia cada detalhe de cada tornado que estava preste a chegar nos Estados Unidos, no Canadá e etc. Mas nunca vira uma notícia pressentindo um tornado no Rio. Pior que isso:_ Um tornado que apenas duas pessoas sentiam_. Pensou nisso lembrando dele e da menina de cabelos crespos. Pensando bem, isso não importava. Estava tão cansado que foi direto pra cama. A televisão estava ligada. Estava no canal de notícias. Antes de desligar a TV, Carlos a deixou ligada por mais alguns minutos, para ver se ela informava alguma coisa sobre o vento. Mas quando veio a notícia de que a cadela de uma atriz famosa estava grávida, Carlos percebeu que não tinham mais nada de útil para anunciar, então se deitou na cama e adormeceu instantaneamente.

Carlos teve um pesadelo estranho. Sonhou que estava no meio do oceano sem saber nadar e estava gritando por socorro. Então uma voz do mesmo tom daquele barulho ameaçador disse que ele era um covarde bobalhão e que não tinha futuro. Engraçado, aquele parecia seu pai falando dele quando voltava da escola. Logo depois, aquele vento forte veio e o afundou. Mais tarde, o noticiário já falava de sua morte e uma voz ecoava direto na sua cabeça dizendo: _Johntse, Johntse, JOHNTSE!_

Carlos acordou tarde e com uma incrível fome e dor de cabeça aquele dia. Não parava de ouvir aquele nome, _Johntse _em sua mente e já estava começando a ficar irritado. Mas sua irritação cessou quando ele sentiu um leve aroma de café da manhã no ar. Como estava morto de fome, foi correndo em disparada para a cozinha. Encontrou o pai preparando um belo pão com alho e queijo derretido por cima, seu prato predileto, mais conhecido como Verisonho.

- Senhor Vítor, vossa senhoria poderia explicar-me porque está fazendo o prato preferido de seu filho em pleno Sábado? -perguntou Carlos formalmente irônico ao pai. Normalmente, o dia de comer Verisonho era na terça-feira. Sr. Vítor olhou de esguelha para o menino:

- Pare com isso filho – disse o pai, sério. Mas Carlos percebeu que ele estava muito feliz, coisa que normalmente era raro.

- Está tramando alguma coisa, não está papai? – perguntou Carlos tentando saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Não estou tramando nada – respondeu o pai, nervoso. - E por favor, pare de me amolar.

Percebendo que não iria obter sucesso, Carlos desistiu das perguntas e se sentou na cadeira perto da janela, pois assim poderia ver o mar e se mais alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo. Mas não vira nada de diferente. A não ser um cachorro tentando entrar no oceano. Era um cachorro esquisito. Tinha apenas três patas e era uma mistura de _poodle_ branco com _dobermann_ preto. Parou de olhar o mar quando um prato gigante de Verisonho veio ao seu encontro. Devorou tudo em alguns segundos, mais parecendo um leão que não come á séculos.

- Mais devagar, Carlos! – disse o pai fazendo um som que parecia uma mistura de risada com tosse. – Assim vai acabar comendo o prato!

- Com a fome que eu estava papai – disse Carlos –, eu até seria capaz de comer o prato.

O pai deu uma risadinha pelo canto da boca e Carlos percebeu na mesma hora que o pai realmente estava tramando alguma coisa.

Assim como o pai, Carlos estava extremamente feliz aquele dia. Primeiro porque não tinha que ir para a escola (Carlos odiava sua escola). Segundo porque o Verisonho lhe dava uma estranha sensação de felicidade e terceiro porque podia surfar o quanto quisesse hoje, principalmente porque seu amigo Paulo José iria surfar com ele (todos os Sábados eles surfavam juntos).

Logo depois do café da manhã, Carlos foi direto para seu quarto colocar sua roupa preferida de surfe. _Esse dia merece uma roupa especial_. Pensou ele. Colocou-a em cinco segundos, pegou a prancha de surfe e foi direto para a porta.

- Tchau papai! - despediu-se Carlos.

- Espere um instante filho! – pediu o pai que estava lendo seu jornal.

Carlos, que já estava fora de casa, deu meia volta, entrou em casa e fez uma cara de muxoxo para o pai.

- O que foi agora coroa? – perguntou o filho impaciente.

- Quero que você volte antes do almoço. Preciso lhe apresentar uma pessoa – respondeu o pai, sem ligar do filho o chamar de velho.

Sem querer discutir e perder tempo, Carlos concordou com a cabeça e saiu voando para a praia. Encontrou Paulo lá, já esperando o amigo comendo um milho verde na barraquinha. Carlos o reconheceu pelos cabelos castanhos presos em um minúsculo rabo-de-cavalo. Foi ao encontro do amigo na barraquinha e eles se cumprimentaram com seu _toque_ especial.

- E aí cara, beleza? – perguntou o amigo, que era um ano mais velho do que ele. – Porque demorou? To aqui faz quarenta minutos já.

- Pois é, demorei porque acordei tarde hoje. E o pai me prendeu antes de sair. Desculpe – respondeu Carlos.

- Faz mal, não.

Depois de duas horas surfando (e depois de alguns caldos), os dois amigos resolveram parar pra descansar. Ficaram olhando para o mar quando Paulo soltou uma risada agonizante. Carlos achou que ele havia ficado louco, mas quando olhou para aonde Paulo estava olhando, também sentiu vontade de rir: um babaca estava tentando chutar a prancha de isopor dele, como se fosse uma bola, e ainda havia levado o maior caldo, pois estava coberto de algas e areia. Carlos não riu, pois sentiu pena do cara. Já levara um caldo desse antes, quando tinha 9 anos. Foi de lembrar isso que ele lembrou-se do seu sonho aquela noite.

- Pulco – era o apelido de Paulo –, ontem á noite, você viu um vento

forte acompanhado de um barulho ameaçador vindo do mar?

Paulo hesitou por um instante. Ficou olhando para o amigo como se ele fosse um ser de outro mundo.

- Do que é que você está falando, cara? – perguntou surpreso Paulo -

Ficou mais biruta do que já é?

E soltou uma risadinha forçada, mas Carlos percebeu que havia uma

ligeira preocupação no rosto do amigo.

- É, acho que estou ficando biruta mesmo.

Passada mais uma hora, Carlos olhou para o relógio que ganhou de

aniversário do pai e viu que já era quase hora do almoço.

- Caramba Pulco! Olha as horas! Preciso ir agora! Até mais!

- Está bem, calma cara! – respondeu calmamente Paulo – Até mais!

Carlos pegou a prancha e saiu andando para casa. Estava muito

cansado para correr. Não entendia o porquê, mas nos últimos dias, sempre ficava muito cansado o tempo todo. Ficou pensando nisso até ver uma menina tristonha de cabelos loiros e crespos sentada á frente de uma casa. Reconheceu-a imediatamente como a menina que também estava sentindo o vento na noite passada. Carlos sentiu uma enorme vontade de conversar com ela a respeito do vento, pois ela era a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo a compreender o que havia acontecido. Mas quando olhou para o relógio, desistiu. Seu pai ficaria muito bravo se não chegasse na hora marcada.

Finalmente chegou em casa. Sentiu o aroma de estrogonofe no ar e lambeu os lábios. Adorava estrogonofe. Carlos não entendia o porquê do pai estar fazendo todos os pratos que o filho mais gostava. Quando viu o filho, Sr. Vítor o recebeu "calorosamente":

- O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ, CARLOS? Vá se trocar imediatamente! – berrou o pai.

Sem entender nada e sem dizer uma única palavra, Carlos foi rapidamente para o quarto e colocou uma roupa mais formal do que a anterior, pois sabia que aquela era uma ocasião especial para o pai ficar tão bravo assim. Colocou sua calça mais chique, um cinto que ele odiava (mas tinha que usar) e uma blusa verde limão. Olhou-se no espelho e sentiu-se um completo idiota. _Mas, o que poderia fazer?_ Seu pai estava tão bravo que não queria contrariá-lo por nada desse mundo. Entrou na cozinha tentando esconder suas roupas, mas não teve jeito. O pai estava arrumando a mesa que aliás estava mais bonita e caprichada do que nunca e já ia colocar o último copo, mas quando viu o filho, deixou o deixou cair e deu a gargalhada mais sincera que o filho jamais vira.

- O - o- o que é isso filho? – perguntou o pai tentando respirar normalmente para um filho completamente vermelho de vergonha e raiva.

- O senhor pediu para eu me trocar, ora! – respondeu Carlos impaciente.

- É, mas não precisava colocar essa roupa, né?! Pode colocar outra, mas, mesmo assim, continue formal. _Háháháhá!_

Carlos se sentiu aliviado, mas ao mesmo tempo com raiva do pai ter rido dele. O deixou na cozinha rindo e limpando os restos do copo do chão e foi para o quarto se trocar novamente. Dessa vez, colocou uma calça jeans bem bonita, uma blusa branca e um tênis superchique que ganhou da tia ano passado. Sentiu-se um pouco melhor agora, mas continuava desconfortável. Antes que pudesse sair do quarto, ouviu a campainha. O pai foi correndo abrir a porta, mas antes disso, deu algumas recomendações para o filho:

- Cumprimente-a formalmente, sente-se formalmente, coma formalmente e faça elogios á ela.- sussurrou o pai.

Carlos concordou com a cabeça, embora não fazia a mínima idéia de quem o pai estava falando.

Quando a porta se abriu, uma moça alta, de cabelos negros enrolados em um coque acima da cabeça, o rosto ofuscado pela montanha de maquiagem e que também usava um vestido extremamente longo e com uma estampa horrível. Carlos sentiu vontade de rir, pois a mulher parecia que tinha acabado de sair do circo, mas sabia que não podia rir porque senão o pai o deserdaria. A moça tinha o ar de ser arrogante e petulante.

- Ah, Luciana, bem-vinda! – cumprimentou o pai, beijando a mão da moça. – Está extremamente bonita hoje!

- Discordo completamente – murmurou Carlos para si mesmo.

Luciana nada disse, e Carlos confirmou sua suspeita de moça arrogante e petulante. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Luciana estendeu-lhe a mão. Carlos não sabia o que fazer. _Será que aquela bruxa velha queria que ele lhe beijasse a mão?_ Carlos recuou, mas quando o pai fez um aceno breve com a cabeça, Carlos foi tremendo os lábios até a mão da moça e beijou-a. Sentiu um gosto estranho depois disso. Sentiu como se tivesse beijado ovo podre. Ele já havia comido ovo podre, o gosto era muito ruim.

- Carlos, essa é Luciana Brandir. Minha nova chefa no trabalho – apresentou a moça ao filho – Ela aceitou meu humilde convite de almoçar aqui hoje.

Então Carlos entendeu porque o pai se envolvera com uma coisa tão feia. Era a chefa do emprego do pai, e Carlos sabia que ele fazia de tudo para ganhar uma promoção ou algo parecido.

Finalmente Luciana disse alguma coisa:

- Tem um filho muito bonito Vítor – disse Luciana com uma voz de ganso que não agradou nem um pouco Carlos – Puxou ao pai.

Sr. Vítor deu um sorriso extremamente largo.

Ah, certo. Agora aquela doida estava dando em cima dele e do pai. Carlos não pensou que poderia odiar tanto uma pessoa em tão pouco tempo assim. Á não ser o diretor de sua escola. O pai lhe lançou um olhar como se quisesse que o filho dissesse alguma coisa.

- Hum, obrigado – murmurou Carlos, mas sentia-se como se a mulher o tivesse insultado, não elogiado.

Enquanto almoçavam, Luciana lançava olhares indiscretos á Carlos o tempo todo. Ele fingiu não ver nada, pois queria passar a impressão de menino bonzinho. Isso pelo seu pai, não pela mocréia.

Foi na vigésima olhadela que Carlos perdeu o controle:

- O que você quer? - gritou irritado á Luciana.

De repente, tudo parou. O barulho dos talheres, das bocas mastigando a comida e dos regulares elogios do pai á Luciana. Este olhou para o filho assustado e ao mesmo tempo incompreendido. Luciana, porém, continuou olhando pra ele, agora com um breve sorriso.

- Ahmm... eu perdi alguma coisa? - perguntou o pai timidamente aos

dois, mas nenhum respondeu.

Carlos continuou olhando para Luciana com uma cara de cão feroz e esta, porém, continuava a olhá-lo com aquele sorriso irritante na cara. Depois de um tempo, Luciana tornou a voltar seu olhar para o prato de comida ainda cheio. Carlos, porém, olhou de esguelha para o pai, que parecia assustado e com raiva. Então o filho aturdido e confuso, também voltou seu olhar para o prato acima da mesa.

Depois do almoço, Carlos retirou os pratos, talheres e copos da mesa e os deixou na pia. Era essa sua tarefa: lavar a louça no almoço e no jantar. Já ia colocar as luvas gastas e desbotadas que usava havia anos quando o pai o chamou para conversar com ele e com Luciana. A última coisa queria nesse momento, era conversar com ela. Foi para a sala de estar e sentou-se na poltrona o mais longe possível de da mulher, enquanto o pai se sentava o mais próximo possível dela.

O pai e a moça conversavam sem parar, e Carlos só continuava ouvindo. Pra ele, era melhor assim. Não queria ter nada a ver com a moça e nem com o pai. Estava com raiva dele por ter trazido aquela jurubu pra dentro de casa. Depois de um tempo, quando Carlos estava quase dormindo na poltrona, Luciana perguntou:

- Você gosta de sua escola, querido?

Carlos não respondeu, pois não havia atinado que a moça estava perguntando pra ele. Sr. Vítor pigarreou alto e Carlos percebeu que era pra responder.

- Ah, o que a senhora disse?

- Eu perguntei – citou Luciana calmamente – Se você gosta de sua escola. Seja sincero.

Luciana deu novamente aquele sorrisinho que Carlos odiava tanto. Ele não sabia o que responder, mas sabia que se não fizesse o que ela lhe pedia, o pai poderia lhe dar uma bronca enorme.

- Não – respondeu ele.

- Não? – Luciana ergueu as sobrancelhas – Puxa! Mas não é novidade não é? A maioria das crianças não gosta de suas escolas. Mas me diga uma coisa, _porque_ você não gosta de sua escola.

Agora foi a vez de Carlos erguer as sobrancelhas. O que deu na mulher para invadir seu espaço pessoal? Olhou para o pai e este deu um sorriso forçado.

- Eu não gosto porque tem professores chatos que fazem perguntas idiotas á mim – respondeu Carlos, rispidamente.

Sr. Vítor deu uma tosse alta e o sorriso na cara de Luciana foi se desmanchando lentamente como se estivessem passando uma borracha na boca dela.

- Bom Vítor, acho que está na hora de eu ir. Foi um grande prazer estar com você e com seu filho _encantador_ hoje á tarde.

- Espere! – pediu desesperado Sr. Vítor. – Não quer tomar nem um cafezinho?

- Agradeço muito, mas preciso ir. Até logo. – disse a mulher, e estendeu novamente a mão para Sr. Vítor que rapidamente a beijou como se fosse uma obrigação. Carlos sabia que a mulher ia estender-lhe á mão também, mas para sua surpresa, esta apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça e disse:

- Até muito breve, Carlos.

- Tenha uma boa tarde, senhora – respondeu-lhe o menino, e a moça apenas sorriu e se dirigiu á porta.

O que Carlos não entendeu, foi Luciana se despedir dele com um _Até muito breve_. O que queria dizer com isto? Sabia que o pai não iria convidá-la mais para vir para sua casa, pois depois de ver o tratamento que o filho deu á moça, ele teria vergonha talvez até de trabalhar. Antes de levar uma bronca daquelas do pai, Carlos abriu a porta e saiu correndo para a praia. _Estava tão cansado_. Como eram cinco horas da tarde, ele sabia que o pai não ia demorar a se deitar, pois ele dormia ás sete horas.. Carlos nunca soube o motivo. Mas não estava preocupado com isso agora. _Estava tão cansado._ Estava pensando por quanto tempo iria ficar de castigo aquela noite, e na despedida de Luciana. _Estava tão cansado_. Não teve muito tempo para pensar, apenas deitou-se e dormiu no mesmo instante. _Estava tão cansado_.

Carlos acordou seis horas mais tarde. Eram onze horas, mas sentiu como se tivesse dormido apenas uma hora. Ainda estava na praia e sacudiu a cabeça para acordar totalmente. Não estava mais pensando no pai nem em Luciana. Estava apenas pensando em sua mãe. Não entendeu o porquê de estar pensando nela agora, mas só sabia que era um pensamento feliz. Pensou que ela ainda estivesse viva e que os três (ele, ela e seu pai) viviam juntos, felizes e alegres. Estava justamente pensando nisso quando aquele vento forte e aquele barulho voltaram. Mas agora havia também uma luz prata alaranjada.

- Ah não, de novo não! – gritou Carlos.

Dessa vez, ele não voltou correndo para casa. Ficou ali, se debatendo

contra o vento com as mãos no rosto e os cabelos para traz. A luz foi se tornando cada vez mais próxima de Carlos, enquanto este se debatia com ainda mais vontade. A luz esta mais próxima, e mais, e mais, e mais! De repente, tudo ficou escuro.

A luz voltou ao normal um tempo depois. Carlos também. Estava confuso. Aturdido. Assustado. Sonhou que estava na praia quando uma luz alaranjada veio ao seu encontro e ele foi levado para um outro lugar. Um lugar diferente. Quando pôs a mente no lugar, viu que não estava sonhando. Estava em lugar estranho. Era um quarto, porque se viu deitado em uma cama grande, um armário parecendo extremamente velho e malcuidado, uma escrivaninha cinza e malas ainda fechadas no chão. Deu um pulo pra fora da cama na mesma hora, abriu a mala e viu que havia suas roupas dentro dela. _O que estava acontecendo?_ Pensou ele. Trocou-se depressa quando ouviu alguém batendo a porta. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a porta já estava se abrindo lentamente.

- Ah, senhor Carlos, já acordou? – perguntou-lhe um homem corpulento, particularmente feio, de cabelos grisalhos e repicados e usando um terno marrom esquisito com um broche com o símbolo K&Ç no meio. – Vejo que até já se trocou.

Carlos não conseguiu dizer uma palavra. Não sabia quem era aquele homem e nem como ele sabia seu nome. Percebendo a preocupação do garoto, o homem disse:

- Ah, desculpe senhor, a minha falta de educação – disse o homem. – Meu nome é Kevin. Kevin Stuborm.

Finalmente Carlos teve coragem de perguntar:

- Onde estou? Como vim parar aqui? Como o senhor sabe meu nome? O que era aquela luz alaranjada?

- Acalme-se garoto! Poderá obter respostas em breve. Não sou a pessoa mais indicada para responder-lhe essas perguntas. Só posso lhe dizer uma coisa. Está em Ozissú, a terra encantada da Austrália, mais precisamente em minha casa Kevin & Çirces .– respondeu-lhe Kevin.

- Estou na Austrália? Como isso é possível? Em poucos minutos estava no Rio de Janeiro! – perguntou Carlos. Dessa vez, estava desesperado.

- Já disse que não sou a pessoa mais adequada para responder suas perguntas – disse Kevin calmamente, como se já estivesse acostumado com tantas perguntas. – Agora, se me der licença, vou me retirar. A propósito, o almoço já está sendo servido no térreo. Até logo.

Então Carlos viu o homem fechar a porta com brutalidade e ouviu o barulho de seus passos diminuírem.

_Almoço?_ Como podia ser hora do almoço se em um tempo atrás eram onze horas da noite? Então percebeu que estava na Austrália. Aqui o fuso horário era diferente. Carlos ainda estava se acostumando com a notícia e estava com medo de descer para o almoço, mas, já que queria obter respostas, achou que o melhor seria fazer tudo o que estivesse em seu alcance.

Saiu do quarto uns minutos depois e se viu em uma imensa casa malcheirosa com vários quartos. Mais parecia um hotel. Desceu as escadas e sentiu como se estivesse pisando em almofadas, de tão fofas que eram. Depois de descer três andares, quando não havia mais escadas, percebeu que chegara ao térreo. Viu-se rodeado de pessoas de várias idades. Havia mais ou menos umas nove pessoas que pareciam ter a mesma idade que ele, entre elas, a menina de cabelos loiros crespos. Sem perceber o que estava fazendo, Carlos foi ao encontro da menina e a cutucou nas costas. A menina se virou rapidamente com os punhos cerrados como se estivesse pronta para atacar. Carlos percebeu que ela era mais bonita de perto.

- Calma garota! Só quero conversar! – apressou-se ao dizer isso á menina que lentamente baixou os punhos.

- Conversar o quê, menino? Quem é você? – perguntou-lhe a menina, que parecia atordoada.

- Você não mora no Rio de Janeiro? Precisamente na Praia das Conchas? – perguntou Carlos.

A menina que agora estava com cara de incompreendida fez um "não" com a cabeça, para surpresa de Carlos.

- Não precisa mentir garota! – disse Carlos impaciente. – Estou tão surpreso quanto você. Você sentiu um vento forte ontem á noite não é?

Agora, ao invés de discordar, a menina afirmou com a cabeça.

- A propósito, meu nome é Carlos Carvalho. E o seu? – perguntou Carlos com um lindo sorriso estampado na cara.

Antes de a menina responder, milhares de rostos se viraram pra ele. Silêncio absoluto. Uma velha senhora com um chapéu pontudo se dirigiu á ele e o deu um caloroso aperto de mão:

- Senhor Carlos, que prazer conhecê-lo! Sou Rosa Damair.

O mesmo aconteceu com várias pessoas ao seu redor. Inclusive pessoas de sua idade. Carlos ouviu nomes como: Hugo Escarlotti, Bruna Mendes, Simbrlella Lyntfor, Louie Wender, Matthew None, entre outros. Finalmente, os apertos de mãos cessaram.

Ao se sentir confiante, a menina de cabelos crespos respondeu:

- Thaís Pereira.

Agora a menina também estava sorrindo, e Carlos percebeu que ela era muito linda mesmo. Tão linda que ele deixou de lado as perguntas que ecoavam em sua cabeça.

- É, bom, estou com fome. Que tal comermos alguma coisa? – perguntou Thaís, timidamente.

- Claro! – respondeu Carlos numa excitação assustadora. Estava doido para conversar e fazer amizades.

Os dois sentaram em um canto da mesa isolado para conversar em paz, sem ninguém para perturbá-los. Conversaram sobre várias coisas: escola, amigos, família... Carlos percebeu que eram bem parecidos, porque a menina também odiava sua escola no Rio e só tinha mãe. O único diferente é que ela tinha vários amigos. Carlos ficou feliz por ela não ter perguntado como todos sabiam seu nome.

- E você? Tem vários amigos?- perguntou ela de repente.

Carlos hesitou em responder. Não queria dizer á ela que só tinha dois amigos, e um deles era seu primo. Não queria mesmo.

- To morrendo de fome – disse ele, mentindo. – O que tem pra comer?

A menina sacudiu os ombros, Carlos se lembrou de que ela também era nova ali. De repente, um prato de Verisonho apareceu na frente do menino, e um prato de espaguete apareceu na frente de Thaís. Os dois pratos acompanhados de talheres e suco de laranja.

- Oba! Meu prato preferido! – exclamaram os dois, em coro.

Thaís deu uma risadinha nervosa e Carlos apenas apanhou seus talheres e comeu rapidamente o Verisonho.

- Puxa, você estava mesmo com fome, hein! – observou Thaís, rindo. – Come tão rápido que nem dá pra ver sua boca se mexendo!

Carlos corou tão depressa que a menina se calou e voltou a comer seu prato quase cheio de espaguete.

- Desculpe – murmurou a menina que ainda olhava para o prato.

- Tudo bem – devolveu Carlos. – Estou acostumado em as pessoas dizerem que eu como rápido.

A menina olhou pra ele e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas tornou á fechá-la. Carlos entendeu perfeitamente esse movimento, pois sempre fazia isso quando queria dizer algo mas não tinha coragem.

Carlos continuou naquele hotel por mais uma semana. Estava feliz em não precisar voltar á sua escola no Rio, mas ao mesmo tempo triste, por não ter notícias do pai. No Kevin & Çirces, ele sempre acordava na hora do almoço e quase sempre comia Verisonho ou estrogonofe com Thaís. Á tarde, ele jogava damas com ela ou futebol com alguns outros garotos do hotel. Ele ás vezes também jogava xadrez com Kevin e aproveitava para fazer mais perguntas. Mesmo que não obtivesse respostas, Carlos adorava ver o homem irritado. Á noite, jantava uma comida especial feita no hotel e voltava á dormir.

Naquele domingo, Carlos acordou muito cedo, ás cinco horas da manhã. Despiu os pijamas e colocou uma roupa quente, pois estava frio. Depois de se vestir, desceu para o térreo e só encontrou dois homens sentados, conversando. Entre eles, Kevin Stuborm e um outro de cabelos ruivos e curtos com um bigodinho ralo acima da boca. O garoto decidiu ficar espiando por algum tempo os dois só para ver se descobria alguma coisa.

- Estou lhe dizendo que não posso ser o responsável pelo garoto, Stuborm. Tenho coisas mais importantes á fazer. Ordens de Jumefore – disse o homem de cabelos ruivos.

- Mas então quem será o responsável pelo menino Carlos,Octávio? Você era

a pessoa ideal! – perguntou desesperado Kevin.

O homem chamado Octávio nada disse. Apenas respirou fundo e

sacudiu a cabeça negativamente olhando para o chão.

- Você está querendo me dizer, que não faz idéia de quem irá cuidar do garoto?! – concluiu Kevin bufando de raiva. Parecia que estava preste a atacar Octávio. Este, pressentindo o pior, afastou a cadeira pra trás e disse, tremendo os lábios:

- Bom, tenho um palpite.

O homem se aproximou de Kevin e sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Carlos não pode ouvir, pois o homem estava falando muito baixo. Ao dizer a última palavra, Kevin arregalou os olhos e parecia que alguém tivesse acabado de dizer algo que fosse ilegal.

- N-n-n-não. Ela não! – disse tremendo tanto os lábios, que pareciam asas de beija-flor.

- É isso, ou o menino terá que voltar pra casa. – disse Octávio firmemente, parecendo o diretor da escola de Carlos no Rio.

- O QUÊ? Carlos _tem_ que estudar em Kansid! E você sabe muito bem disso, Octávio. O menino está destinado á esta escola desde que nasceu! – gritou inesperadamente Kevin.

- Shhhh... Stuborm, ficou louco? Não queremos que ninguém nos ouça! – reprimiu Octávio. Kevin se calou. – De qualquer forma, Misha não é tão ruim. Só bota medo em algumas pessoas. Ela poderá cuidar de Carlos melhor do que qualquer outro.

- Espero mesmo que cuide, Octávio. Criei um vínculo muito forte com esse menino e não quero que nada de mal aconteça á ele – disse Kevin decidido e, ouvindo isso, Carlos encheu o peito de admiração. Está tudo bem, já ouvira o bastante. Entrou na sala distraído, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ah, bom dia! – disse ele com um tom de voz sonolento olhando para os dois homens.

- Carlos, meu bom garoto! Que bom que acordou! – disse Kevin excitante, mas com os lábios ainda tremendo. – Bom dia! A propósito, este é Octávio Magela.

Octávio se levantou da cadeira. Carlos percebeu que ele era bem mais alto que Kevin e estava segurando um chapéu-coco marrom. Ele parecia um cabide. O homem estendeu-lhe a mão e Carlos apertou-a gentilmente.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Carlos – disse Octávio com um largo sorriso no rosto, mas sem muita excitação. – Kevin fala muito bem sobre você.

Carlos nada disse, apenas olhou para Kevin e acenou gentilmente a cabeça, como se estivesse agradecendo o elogio. O homem retribuiu o agradecimento também acenando a cabeça.

- Bom, está na minha hora – disse Octávio recolocando o chapéu-coco em sua cabeça. Carlos achou muito engraçado, pois agora o homem estava parecendo realmente um cabide. Mas o menino abafou a risada com uma tosse forçada.

- Até logo, Octávio. – despediu-se Kevin.

- Tchau! – exclamou Carlos acenando para o homem.

Depois da partida de Octávio, o silêncio penetrou no térreo. Carlos nada disse nem nada fez, apenas fitou o chão e acompanhou o movimento duas formigas lutando por um pedaço de folha. Kevin, por sua vez, voltou à mesa e começou a limpá-la com um pano velho tirado do bolso.

- Quem é Çirces?- perguntou Carlos inesperadamente á Kevin. O homem o fitou assustado, como se o garoto tivesse acabado de dizer algo sobrenatural.

- Çirces? Ah, sim, claro – disse o homem que voltou seu olhar novamente à mesa, mas dessa vez impaciente, como se quisesse morrer com o assunto o mais rápido possível. – Çirces era minha mulher. Mas ela morreu faz sete anos, assassinada.

Carlos corou. Não sabia que havia tocado em um ponto tão sensível. Ficou com pena de Kevin e com raiva dele mesmo por ter feito essa pergunta tão idiota. Ficou com vontade de dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Então, falou sem pensar:

- Meus pêsames – disse ainda vermelho – Já pegaram o assassino?

Kevin soltou uma gargalhada exuberante. Carlos voltou á sua cor normal. _O que tinha dito agora?_

- Se já pegaram o assassino? – repetiu Kevin aos prantos – Carlos, se tem uma coisa que você deve saber, é que para pegarem esse homem, só mesmo um milagre enorme!

Kevin sentou na cadeira mais próxima para não cair de tantas risadas. Carlos corou novamente. Mas não de vergonha, de raiva. O homem que há pouco tempo havia dito que sentia uma profunda admiração por ele agora estava rindo do menino como se ele fosse o maior idiota do mundo. Carlos sentiu vontade de responder Kevin ás alturas, mas não teve coragem. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, o mesmo movimento que Thaís fizera quando disse que o menino comia rápido.

- Me desculpe se eu não sei nada sobre seu mundo, Kevin – respondeu finalmente Carlos ainda corado de raiva – Talvez seja melhor eu ir pra casa, não é?

Kevin parou de rir tão rápido, que Carlos se assustou. O homem se levantou da cadeira de modo brutal e agora agarrando o menino pelos ombros.

- NÃO! – berrou Kevin agora olhando diretamente nos olhos do garoto – Me desculpe Carlos. Não é sua culpa de você não saber nada sobre nosso mundo.

Kevin soltou os ombros do garoto e voltou à mesma cadeira que estava antes.

- Sente-se aqui garoto – pediu Kevin apontando para uma cadeira ao lado da sua. Carlos obedeceu, embora ainda estivesse um pouco assustado. Foi tremendo da cabeça aos pés até a cadeira; quando sentou, Kevin deu um longo suspiro, voltou seus olhos claros e sem vida para os olhos escuros e profundos de Carlos e disse:

- Escute Carlos – começou Kevin e deu mais um longo suspiro. – Como já disse há uma semana atrás, você está em Ózissu, o mundo encantado da Austrália. Aqui, há vários povos: Logons, Chamoons, Feiticeiros, Jundaires e... Malvéricos. Todos viviam em completa harmonia, pois era assim que deveria ser. Pelo menos até acontecer uma coisa terrível.

"Há 16 anos, um malvérico decidiu mudar seu rumo e foi para o lado das trevas. Com ele, vários malvéricos decidiram cursar o mesmo caminho, assim, as outras quatro nações se separaram, cursaram seus próprios caminhos, mas nunca se converteram para o mal. As duas únicas nações que ficaram juntas foram Logons e Chamoons. Elas se juntaram até conseguir juntar as nações novamente, mas só conseguiram juntar os feiticeiros depois de três longos anos. Foram tempos muitos difíceis se você quer saber. Ózissu entrou em completa depressão"

- Qual era o nome do malvérico que se converteu para o mal? – perguntou Carlos, que estava atento a cada palavra que o amigo dizia.

- Bom, os jundaires e os feiticeiros têm medo de dizer seu nome – disse calmamente Kevin – , mas os chamoons e os logons não. Como sou um logon, posso pronunciá-lo normalmente. Seu nome é _Johntse_.

Carlos se assustou e recuou na cadeira. Johntse era o mesmo nome que estava ouvindo em sua cabeça alguns dias. Será que era um sinal? Não sabia o que dizer. Apenas ficou ali, olhando para Kevin, boquiaberto.

- Os feiticeiros e os jundaires o chamam de Mal Interior – disse Kevin com uma leve preocupação no rosto. – Porque eles acham que não há nada de bom nele, nem no interior. Eu sou diferente: acho que todos temos um pouco de luz no nosso coração. Mesmo que seja menor que um ponto final. É o caso de Johntse.

"Em todo caso, é por isso que ri de você àquela hora; nunca pegaram Johntse pois ele é o maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu."

- Mas já se nunca conseguiram pegar Johntse – perguntou Carlos que estava fascinado pela história do amigo –, significa que ele vai continuar matando; ou já terminou o seu trabalho?

- Receio que a primeira opção seja a mais votada, meu garoto – disse Kevin com uma voz tão triste que parecia á beira das lágrimas. – Johntse nunca desistiu do poder. Mesmo quando ele...

PLAFT!

A fala de Kevin foi interrompida por forte estrondo no andar de cima. Parecia que um vidro estava quebrando no 2º andar.

- Que diabos está acontecendo lá em cima? – vociferou Kevin que estava vermelho de raiva. O homem foi subindo as escadas pisando tão forte que a cada passo, um barulho estranhamente alto saía de seus pés.

Carlos não estava nem um pouco a fim de saber o que estava acontecendo no 2º andar. Continuava sentado em sua cadeira, ainda pensando no que Kevin havia falado sobre os povos mágicos e sobre o malvérico das trevas Johntse. Ficou com muita raiva do barulho no 2º andar, pois ele queria muito saber o que mais Kevin tinha á dizer sobre Ózissu.

Depois de um tempo, Kevin voltou á sala do térreo, mas agora acompanhado de um menino baixinho com uma expressão de horror no rosto e Simbrlella Lyntfor, agora com uma expressão de raiva. Ela estava segurando o menino bruscamente e Carlos reparou que ele estava chorando.

- Francamente Georgiano! Não acredito que tenha feito uma barbaridade dessas! – berrou Simbrella, agora apertando ainda mais o braço do menino. – Desculpe o meu filho, Stuborm. Ele nunca mais vai fazer isso de novo. Não é Georgiano?

- S – s –s – sim, mamãe – gaguejou Georgiano. Carlos sentiu uma leve pena do garotinho.

- Muito bem, espero que sim – esbravejou Simbrella com severidade. – Peça desculpas á Kevin, Georgiano.

- Desculpe Sr. Stuborm.

- Bom, bom – disse Simbrella, que estava um pouco mais calma que antes.

A hora do almoço foi um pouco silenciosa. Ninguém dizia nada a não ser dois velhos senhores comentando algo que Carlos não pôde ouvir. Sentou-se no lugar costumeiro de sempre, no fundo da mesa com Thaís. Os dois nada conversavam, Carlos não achou as palavras certas para contar á menina a conversa que teve com Kevin. Ainda estava pensando naquele nome, Johntse, quando a menina perguntou:

- O que foi Carlos? Parece tão triste...

- Não é nada. Apenas estou um pouco cansado. Acordei cedo hoje – era mentira. Por mais que Carlos tivesse acordado cedo, não estava nem um pouco cansado. Pelo contrário, estava agitado, aturdido e curioso. Uma parte dele não queria contar à Taís o que havia descoberto, outra parte queria contar tudo à amiga. Decidiu seguir a primeira, mesmo porque, nem mesmo ele entendia muito bem o que havia escutado de Kevin.

Para depois do almoço, Carlos já tinha planos. Iria bolar um jeito para Kevin lhe contar mais sobre Ózissu.


	3. Capítulo 3 Joice Spinel

Carmelkeemc

E a Relíquia Macropodidae

Personagens:

Carlos Carvalho (Brasil): Um garoto famoso em Ózissu (mundo mágico paralelo), sensato e charmoso, mas que tem dificuldade em enfrentar seus sentimentos e amigos. Sua mãe morreu de um modo misterioso quando ele tinha apenas 2 anos e seu pai evita falar dela sempre que pode. Tem poucos amigos, na verdade tem apenas dois, e um deles é seu primo mais novo. É filho único.

**Tem cabelos loiros e desarrumados, olhos castanhos, jeito de surfista e usa vestes largadas e descoladas. Adora surfar, jogar futebol e odeia sua escola no mundo real. Fica muito feliz quando é chamado para a escola de Kansid. Lá, Peter vira seu melhor amigo. Tem uma leve atração por sua melhor amiga, Emma e por Thaís.**

**Emma Melci (Itália): Uma garota extremamente bonita, mas arrogante e metida. Adora se exibir, mas está sempre pronta para ajudar os amigos e é muito esperta. Por isso é fundamental para o auxílio dos amigos. Não conheceu seu pai e sua mãe desapareceu quando ela tinha apenas 3 anos. Mora com seus primos mais velhos e não demonstra, mas sempre chora á noite querendo encontrar sua mãe. É filha única.**

**Tem cabelos ruivos longos e ondulados e um rosto extremamente bonito. Tem olhos castanhos esverdeados e adora usar roupas com frases engraçadas. Adora brincos de grife e calças jeans. É baixinha mas não deixa que isso a afete. Fica meio confusa quando vai para Kansid, mas acaba gostando da escola. Sua melhor amiga é Chomoyo, mas também é muito amiga de uma outra menina da escola, Velma (EUA).**

**Chomoyo Keena (Japão) : Uma garota inteligente e desengonçada, Chomoyo é muito tímida, mas quando mexem com sua família, vira fera. Sempre ajuda os amigos com lições de casa e provas. Sua mãe e seu pai também haviam sido escolhidos para freqüentar Kansid e por isso a garota sabe um pouco mais da escola do que os amigos. Seus três irmãos mais velhos (Tiniko, Buna e Kikeshi) ainda freqüentam a escola. Moyo (apelido), facilmente se ofende com o que os outros falam e, já que é tímida, nunca se defende, mas quando mexem com seus amigos e com sua família, ela parte para a briga.**

**Seus cabelos á altura dos ombros são tão negros quanto seus olhos puxados e são extremamente lisos, já que é japonesa. Não tem o rosto muito bonito, mas seu corpo é bastante belo, só que é ofuscado pelas blusas largas e saias xadrez da garota. É bastante dedicada á escola e adora quase todas as matérias. Sua melhor amiga em Kansid é Emma, mas ás vezes fica irritada com o jeito arrogante da amiga de ser.**

**Peter McFollow (EUA): É um garoto rico, bonito e mimado, mas é superengraçado e sempre ajuda os amigos quando o assunto é criaturas paralelas. Seu pai é médico (no mundo real) e não sabe do mundo de Ózissu e nunca soube que a mulher freqüentou uma escola diferente. Acredita que o filho vai para uma escola na Inglaterra e se sente feliz assim. A mãe de Peter sempre freqüentou Kansid e estimula o filho a ser um grande Chamoon (povo mágico) já que ela é uma e é extremamente rica, e por isso, Peter é inseguro e tem um certo medo da mãe. Tem um irmão mais velho, Bob (que não freqüentou a escola) e uma irmã mais nova, Gabriella. **

**Peter é bonito, tem cabelos literalmente pretos e encaracolados. Usa roupas chiques (por ser rico) mas gosta mesmo é das roupas do amigo Carlos, por isso sente um certo ciúme dele (isso e pelo o fato de ser famoso). É agitado, fala o que pensa e muitas vezes é julgado grosso por isso. Ama estudar Criaturas mágicas paralelas e é fera em Lixabol (esporte). Seu melhor amigo é Carlos e ama sua escola Kansid.**

Capítulo 1 O vento e o barulho ameaçador 

Eram onze horas da noite e todos já estavam em suas camas, a não ser pelos estudantes da Universidade Unifec no barzinho. O silêncio era absoluto, exceto pelo barulho de pessoas conversando e pelas ondas quebrando na areia. Havia uma pessoa sentada na praia com sua prancha ao lado, um menino, a julgar pelo tamanho. Seu nome era Carlos Carvalho.

Carlos havia acabado de sair do mar. Havia surfado durante cinco horas e agora estava escrevendo na areia tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia, usava a areia como seu diário, seu melhor amigo. Podia ficar ali durante horas, porque sabia que seu pai não iria se preocupar, pois, depois da morte de sua mãe, ele ficou hipnotizado e não batia bem da cabeça. Era nisso que Carlos estava pensando nesse exato momento: _Como sua mãe havia morrido?_ Ele nunca soube da resposta. Aliás, ninguém nunca soube, a não ser seu pai, mas ele evitava falar sobre isso sempre que podia, vai ver por isso que não tinha uma relação muito boa com o filho. Mas não era só com o pai que Carlos tinha uma relação ruim, era com muita gente. Ele não tinha muitos amigos, aliás, só tinha dois: Paulo José e seu primo mais novo Joe. Mas Carlos não se importava com isso, pois ele era um garoto fechado e que não conversava muito, gostava mesmo era de praticar esportes sozinho.

Carlos estava olhando com seus olhos castanhos e profundos para o mar, quando um vento forte, produzindo um barulho ameaçador levou os cabelos loiros e desarrumados do menino pra trás. Quando percebeu, ele mesmo estava indo pra trás.

- O que é isso? – gritou ele para os estudantes do bar. Mas parecia que ninguém estava o ouvindo. Aliás, parecia que ninguém estava sentindo nada, nem mesmo uma brisa suave.

Carlos teve a sensação de que estava vindo um tornado em sua direção, mas parecia que nem o mar estava sentindo nada. _Será que estou louco? Ou apenas sonhando? _Perguntou a si mesmo, mas não havia tempo de responder, já estava correndo de volta pra casa. No meio do caminho, encontrou uma menina, que parecia também estar sentindo o vento, pois estava com as mãos no rosto e seus cabelos loiros e crespos estavam indo pra trás. Carlos teve a vontade de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas não teve tempo, pois a menina saiu em disparada para o outro lado da rua. Carlos ficou um tempo ali, parado, olhando a menina correr. Ela parecia da mesma idade que ele. Logo o menino sacudiu a cabeça e tornou a correr em disparada em direção ao seu lar.

Quando chegou em casa, o vento parou. De repente. Não havia mais aquele barulho ameaçador, apenas o barulho dos roncos do pai. Carlos não acreditou no que aconteceu. Em seus onze anos de vida inteiros, nunca vira nada igual. Principalmente no Rio de Janeiro. Como Carlos adorava ver os noticiários na televisão, sabia cada detalhe de cada tornado que estava preste a chegar nos Estados Unidos, no Canadá e etc. Mas nunca vira uma notícia pressentindo um tornado no Rio. Pior que isso:_ Um tornado que apenas duas pessoas sentiam_. Pensou nisso lembrando dele e da menina de cabelos crespos. Pensando bem, isso não importava. Estava tão cansado que foi direto pra cama. A televisão estava ligada. Estava no canal de notícias. Antes de desligar a TV, Carlos a deixou ligada por mais alguns minutos, para ver se ela informava alguma coisa sobre o vento. Mas quando veio a notícia de que a cadela de uma atriz famosa estava grávida, Carlos percebeu que não tinham mais nada de útil para anunciar, então se deitou na cama e adormeceu instantaneamente.

Carlos teve um pesadelo estranho. Sonhou que estava no meio do oceano sem saber nadar e estava gritando por socorro. Então uma voz do mesmo tom daquele barulho ameaçador disse que ele era um covarde bobalhão e que não tinha futuro. Engraçado, aquele parecia seu pai falando dele quando voltava da escola. Logo depois, aquele vento forte veio e o afundou. Mais tarde, o noticiário já falava de sua morte e uma voz ecoava direto na sua cabeça dizendo: _Johntse, Johntse, JOHNTSE!_

Carlos acordou tarde e com uma incrível fome e dor de cabeça aquele dia. Não parava de ouvir aquele nome, _Johntse _em sua mente e já estava começando a ficar irritado. Mas sua irritação cessou quando ele sentiu um leve aroma de café da manhã no ar. Como estava morto de fome, foi correndo em disparada para a cozinha. Encontrou o pai preparando um belo pão com alho e queijo derretido por cima, seu prato predileto, mais conhecido como Verisonho.

- Senhor Vítor, vossa senhoria poderia explicar-me porque está fazendo o prato preferido de seu filho em pleno Sábado? -perguntou Carlos formalmente irônico ao pai. Normalmente, o dia de comer Verisonho era na terça-feira. Sr. Vítor olhou de esguelha para o menino:

- Pare com isso filho – disse o pai, sério. Mas Carlos percebeu que ele estava muito feliz, coisa que normalmente era raro.

- Está tramando alguma coisa, não está papai? – perguntou Carlos tentando saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Não estou tramando nada – respondeu o pai, nervoso. - E por favor, pare de me amolar.

Percebendo que não iria obter sucesso, Carlos desistiu das perguntas e se sentou na cadeira perto da janela, pois assim poderia ver o mar e se mais alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo. Mas não vira nada de diferente. A não ser um cachorro tentando entrar no oceano. Era um cachorro esquisito. Tinha apenas três patas e era uma mistura de _poodle_ branco com _dobermann_ preto. Parou de olhar o mar quando um prato gigante de Verisonho veio ao seu encontro. Devorou tudo em alguns segundos, mais parecendo um leão que não come á séculos.

- Mais devagar, Carlos! – disse o pai fazendo um som que parecia uma mistura de risada com tosse. – Assim vai acabar comendo o prato!

- Com a fome que eu estava papai – disse Carlos –, eu até seria capaz de comer o prato.

O pai deu uma risadinha pelo canto da boca e Carlos percebeu na mesma hora que o pai realmente estava tramando alguma coisa.

Assim como o pai, Carlos estava extremamente feliz aquele dia. Primeiro porque não tinha que ir para a escola (Carlos odiava sua escola). Segundo porque o Verisonho lhe dava uma estranha sensação de felicidade e terceiro porque podia surfar o quanto quisesse hoje, principalmente porque seu amigo Paulo José iria surfar com ele (todos os Sábados eles surfavam juntos).

Logo depois do café da manhã, Carlos foi direto para seu quarto colocar sua roupa preferida de surfe. _Esse dia merece uma roupa especial_. Pensou ele. Colocou-a em cinco segundos, pegou a prancha de surfe e foi direto para a porta.

- Tchau papai! - despediu-se Carlos.

- Espere um instante filho! – pediu o pai que estava lendo seu jornal.

Carlos, que já estava fora de casa, deu meia volta, entrou em casa e fez uma cara de muxoxo para o pai.

- O que foi agora coroa? – perguntou o filho impaciente.

- Quero que você volte antes do almoço. Preciso lhe apresentar uma pessoa – respondeu o pai, sem ligar do filho o chamar de velho.

Sem querer discutir e perder tempo, Carlos concordou com a cabeça e saiu voando para a praia. Encontrou Paulo lá, já esperando o amigo comendo um milho verde na barraquinha. Carlos o reconheceu pelos cabelos castanhos presos em um minúsculo rabo-de-cavalo. Foi ao encontro do amigo na barraquinha e eles se cumprimentaram com seu _toque_ especial.

- E aí cara, beleza? – perguntou o amigo, que era um ano mais velho do que ele. – Porque demorou? To aqui faz quarenta minutos já.

- Pois é, demorei porque acordei tarde hoje. E o pai me prendeu antes de sair. Desculpe – respondeu Carlos.

- Faz mal, não.

Depois de duas horas surfando (e depois de alguns caldos), os dois amigos resolveram parar pra descansar. Ficaram olhando para o mar quando Paulo soltou uma risada agonizante. Carlos achou que ele havia ficado louco, mas quando olhou para aonde Paulo estava olhando, também sentiu vontade de rir: um babaca estava tentando chutar a prancha de isopor dele, como se fosse uma bola, e ainda havia levado o maior caldo, pois estava coberto de algas e areia. Carlos não riu, pois sentiu pena do cara. Já levara um caldo desse antes, quando tinha 9 anos. Foi de lembrar isso que ele lembrou-se do seu sonho aquela noite.

- Pulco – era o apelido de Paulo –, ontem á noite, você viu um vento

forte acompanhado de um barulho ameaçador vindo do mar?

Paulo hesitou por um instante. Ficou olhando para o amigo como se ele fosse um ser de outro mundo.

- Do que é que você está falando, cara? – perguntou surpreso Paulo -

Ficou mais biruta do que já é?

E soltou uma risadinha forçada, mas Carlos percebeu que havia uma

ligeira preocupação no rosto do amigo.

- É, acho que estou ficando biruta mesmo.

Passada mais uma hora, Carlos olhou para o relógio que ganhou de

aniversário do pai e viu que já era quase hora do almoço.

- Caramba Pulco! Olha as horas! Preciso ir agora! Até mais!

- Está bem, calma cara! – respondeu calmamente Paulo – Até mais!

Carlos pegou a prancha e saiu andando para casa. Estava muito

cansado para correr. Não entendia o porquê, mas nos últimos dias, sempre ficava muito cansado o tempo todo. Ficou pensando nisso até ver uma menina tristonha de cabelos loiros e crespos sentada á frente de uma casa. Reconheceu-a imediatamente como a menina que também estava sentindo o vento na noite passada. Carlos sentiu uma enorme vontade de conversar com ela a respeito do vento, pois ela era a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo a compreender o que havia acontecido. Mas quando olhou para o relógio, desistiu. Seu pai ficaria muito bravo se não chegasse na hora marcada.

Finalmente chegou em casa. Sentiu o aroma de estrogonofe no ar e lambeu os lábios. Adorava estrogonofe. Carlos não entendia o porquê do pai estar fazendo todos os pratos que o filho mais gostava. Quando viu o filho, Sr. Vítor o recebeu "calorosamente":

- O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ, CARLOS? Vá se trocar imediatamente! – berrou o pai.

Sem entender nada e sem dizer uma única palavra, Carlos foi rapidamente para o quarto e colocou uma roupa mais formal do que a anterior, pois sabia que aquela era uma ocasião especial para o pai ficar tão bravo assim. Colocou sua calça mais chique, um cinto que ele odiava (mas tinha que usar) e uma blusa verde limão. Olhou-se no espelho e sentiu-se um completo idiota. _Mas, o que poderia fazer?_ Seu pai estava tão bravo que não queria contrariá-lo por nada desse mundo. Entrou na cozinha tentando esconder suas roupas, mas não teve jeito. O pai estava arrumando a mesa que aliás estava mais bonita e caprichada do que nunca e já ia colocar o último copo, mas quando viu o filho, deixou o deixou cair e deu a gargalhada mais sincera que o filho jamais vira.

- O - o- o que é isso filho? – perguntou o pai tentando respirar normalmente para um filho completamente vermelho de vergonha e raiva.

- O senhor pediu para eu me trocar, ora! – respondeu Carlos impaciente.

- É, mas não precisava colocar essa roupa, né?! Pode colocar outra, mas, mesmo assim, continue formal. _Háháháhá!_

Carlos se sentiu aliviado, mas ao mesmo tempo com raiva do pai ter rido dele. O deixou na cozinha rindo e limpando os restos do copo do chão e foi para o quarto se trocar novamente. Dessa vez, colocou uma calça jeans bem bonita, uma blusa branca e um tênis superchique que ganhou da tia ano passado. Sentiu-se um pouco melhor agora, mas continuava desconfortável. Antes que pudesse sair do quarto, ouviu a campainha. O pai foi correndo abrir a porta, mas antes disso, deu algumas recomendações para o filho:

- Cumprimente-a formalmente, sente-se formalmente, coma formalmente e faça elogios á ela.- sussurrou o pai.

Carlos concordou com a cabeça, embora não fazia a mínima idéia de quem o pai estava falando.

Quando a porta se abriu, uma moça alta, de cabelos negros enrolados em um coque acima da cabeça, o rosto ofuscado pela montanha de maquiagem e que também usava um vestido extremamente longo e com uma estampa horrível. Carlos sentiu vontade de rir, pois a mulher parecia que tinha acabado de sair do circo, mas sabia que não podia rir porque senão o pai o deserdaria. A moça tinha o ar de ser arrogante e petulante.

- Ah, Luciana, bem-vinda! – cumprimentou o pai, beijando a mão da moça. – Está extremamente bonita hoje!

- Discordo completamente – murmurou Carlos para si mesmo.

Luciana nada disse, e Carlos confirmou sua suspeita de moça arrogante e petulante. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Luciana estendeu-lhe a mão. Carlos não sabia o que fazer. _Será que aquela bruxa velha queria que ele lhe beijasse a mão?_ Carlos recuou, mas quando o pai fez um aceno breve com a cabeça, Carlos foi tremendo os lábios até a mão da moça e beijou-a. Sentiu um gosto estranho depois disso. Sentiu como se tivesse beijado ovo podre. Ele já havia comido ovo podre, o gosto era muito ruim.

- Carlos, essa é Luciana Brandir. Minha nova chefa no trabalho – apresentou a moça ao filho – Ela aceitou meu humilde convite de almoçar aqui hoje.

Então Carlos entendeu porque o pai se envolvera com uma coisa tão feia. Era a chefa do emprego do pai, e Carlos sabia que ele fazia de tudo para ganhar uma promoção ou algo parecido.

Finalmente Luciana disse alguma coisa:

- Tem um filho muito bonito Vítor – disse Luciana com uma voz de ganso que não agradou nem um pouco Carlos – Puxou ao pai.

Sr. Vítor deu um sorriso extremamente largo.

Ah, certo. Agora aquela doida estava dando em cima dele e do pai. Carlos não pensou que poderia odiar tanto uma pessoa em tão pouco tempo assim. Á não ser o diretor de sua escola. O pai lhe lançou um olhar como se quisesse que o filho dissesse alguma coisa.

- Hum, obrigado – murmurou Carlos, mas sentia-se como se a mulher o tivesse insultado, não elogiado.

Enquanto almoçavam, Luciana lançava olhares indiscretos á Carlos o tempo todo. Ele fingiu não ver nada, pois queria passar a impressão de menino bonzinho. Isso pelo seu pai, não pela mocréia.

Foi na vigésima olhadela que Carlos perdeu o controle:

- O que você quer? - gritou irritado á Luciana.

De repente, tudo parou. O barulho dos talheres, das bocas mastigando a comida e dos regulares elogios do pai á Luciana. Este olhou para o filho assustado e ao mesmo tempo incompreendido. Luciana, porém, continuou olhando pra ele, agora com um breve sorriso.

- Ahmm... eu perdi alguma coisa? - perguntou o pai timidamente aos

dois, mas nenhum respondeu.

Carlos continuou olhando para Luciana com uma cara de cão feroz e esta, porém, continuava a olhá-lo com aquele sorriso irritante na cara. Depois de um tempo, Luciana tornou a voltar seu olhar para o prato de comida ainda cheio. Carlos, porém, olhou de esguelha para o pai, que parecia assustado e com raiva. Então o filho aturdido e confuso, também voltou seu olhar para o prato acima da mesa.

Depois do almoço, Carlos retirou os pratos, talheres e copos da mesa e os deixou na pia. Era essa sua tarefa: lavar a louça no almoço e no jantar. Já ia colocar as luvas gastas e desbotadas que usava havia anos quando o pai o chamou para conversar com ele e com Luciana. A última coisa queria nesse momento, era conversar com ela. Foi para a sala de estar e sentou-se na poltrona o mais longe possível de da mulher, enquanto o pai se sentava o mais próximo possível dela.

O pai e a moça conversavam sem parar, e Carlos só continuava ouvindo. Pra ele, era melhor assim. Não queria ter nada a ver com a moça e nem com o pai. Estava com raiva dele por ter trazido aquela jurubu pra dentro de casa. Depois de um tempo, quando Carlos estava quase dormindo na poltrona, Luciana perguntou:

- Você gosta de sua escola, querido?

Carlos não respondeu, pois não havia atinado que a moça estava perguntando pra ele. Sr. Vítor pigarreou alto e Carlos percebeu que era pra responder.

- Ah, o que a senhora disse?

- Eu perguntei – citou Luciana calmamente – Se você gosta de sua escola. Seja sincero.

Luciana deu novamente aquele sorrisinho que Carlos odiava tanto. Ele não sabia o que responder, mas sabia que se não fizesse o que ela lhe pedia, o pai poderia lhe dar uma bronca enorme.

- Não – respondeu ele.

- Não? – Luciana ergueu as sobrancelhas – Puxa! Mas não é novidade não é? A maioria das crianças não gosta de suas escolas. Mas me diga uma coisa, _porque_ você não gosta de sua escola.

Agora foi a vez de Carlos erguer as sobrancelhas. O que deu na mulher para invadir seu espaço pessoal? Olhou para o pai e este deu um sorriso forçado.

- Eu não gosto porque tem professores chatos que fazem perguntas idiotas á mim – respondeu Carlos, rispidamente.

Sr. Vítor deu uma tosse alta e o sorriso na cara de Luciana foi se desmanchando lentamente como se estivessem passando uma borracha na boca dela.

- Bom Vítor, acho que está na hora de eu ir. Foi um grande prazer estar com você e com seu filho _encantador_ hoje á tarde.

- Espere! – pediu desesperado Sr. Vítor. – Não quer tomar nem um cafezinho?

- Agradeço muito, mas preciso ir. Até logo. – disse a mulher, e estendeu novamente a mão para Sr. Vítor que rapidamente a beijou como se fosse uma obrigação. Carlos sabia que a mulher ia estender-lhe á mão também, mas para sua surpresa, esta apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça e disse:

- Até muito breve, Carlos.

- Tenha uma boa tarde, senhora – respondeu-lhe o menino, e a moça apenas sorriu e se dirigiu á porta.

O que Carlos não entendeu, foi Luciana se despedir dele com um _Até muito breve_. O que queria dizer com isto? Sabia que o pai não iria convidá-la mais para vir para sua casa, pois depois de ver o tratamento que o filho deu á moça, ele teria vergonha talvez até de trabalhar. Antes de levar uma bronca daquelas do pai, Carlos abriu a porta e saiu correndo para a praia. _Estava tão cansado_. Como eram cinco horas da tarde, ele sabia que o pai não ia demorar a se deitar, pois ele dormia ás sete horas.. Carlos nunca soube o motivo. Mas não estava preocupado com isso agora. _Estava tão cansado._ Estava pensando por quanto tempo iria ficar de castigo aquela noite, e na despedida de Luciana. _Estava tão cansado_. Não teve muito tempo para pensar, apenas deitou-se e dormiu no mesmo instante. _Estava tão cansado_.

Carlos acordou seis horas mais tarde. Eram onze horas, mas sentiu como se tivesse dormido apenas uma hora. Ainda estava na praia e sacudiu a cabeça para acordar totalmente. Não estava mais pensando no pai nem em Luciana. Estava apenas pensando em sua mãe. Não entendeu o porquê de estar pensando nela agora, mas só sabia que era um pensamento feliz. Pensou que ela ainda estivesse viva e que os três (ele, ela e seu pai) viviam juntos, felizes e alegres. Estava justamente pensando nisso quando aquele vento forte e aquele barulho voltaram. Mas agora havia também uma luz prata alaranjada.

- Ah não, de novo não! – gritou Carlos.

Dessa vez, ele não voltou correndo para casa. Ficou ali, se debatendo

contra o vento com as mãos no rosto e os cabelos para traz. A luz foi se tornando cada vez mais próxima de Carlos, enquanto este se debatia com ainda mais vontade. A luz esta mais próxima, e mais, e mais, e mais! De repente, tudo ficou escuro.

A luz voltou ao normal um tempo depois. Carlos também. Estava confuso. Aturdido. Assustado. Sonhou que estava na praia quando uma luz alaranjada veio ao seu encontro e ele foi levado para um outro lugar. Um lugar diferente. Quando pôs a mente no lugar, viu que não estava sonhando. Estava em lugar estranho. Era um quarto, porque se viu deitado em uma cama grande, um armário parecendo extremamente velho e malcuidado, uma escrivaninha cinza e malas ainda fechadas no chão. Deu um pulo pra fora da cama na mesma hora, abriu a mala e viu que havia suas roupas dentro dela. _O que estava acontecendo?_ Pensou ele. Trocou-se depressa quando ouviu alguém batendo a porta. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a porta já estava se abrindo lentamente.

- Ah, senhor Carlos, já acordou? – perguntou-lhe um homem corpulento, particularmente feio, de cabelos grisalhos e repicados e usando um terno marrom esquisito com um broche com o símbolo K&Ç no meio. – Vejo que até já se trocou.

Carlos não conseguiu dizer uma palavra. Não sabia quem era aquele homem e nem como ele sabia seu nome. Percebendo a preocupação do garoto, o homem disse:

- Ah, desculpe senhor, a minha falta de educação – disse o homem. – Meu nome é Kevin. Kevin Stuborm.

Finalmente Carlos teve coragem de perguntar:

- Onde estou? Como vim parar aqui? Como o senhor sabe meu nome? O que era aquela luz alaranjada?

- Acalme-se garoto! Poderá obter respostas em breve. Não sou a pessoa mais indicada para responder-lhe essas perguntas. Só posso lhe dizer uma coisa. Está em Ozissú, a terra encantada da Austrália, mais precisamente em minha casa Kevin & Çirces .– respondeu-lhe Kevin.

- Estou na Austrália? Como isso é possível? Em poucos minutos estava no Rio de Janeiro! – perguntou Carlos. Dessa vez, estava desesperado.

- Já disse que não sou a pessoa mais adequada para responder suas perguntas – disse Kevin calmamente, como se já estivesse acostumado com tantas perguntas. – Agora, se me der licença, vou me retirar. A propósito, o almoço já está sendo servido no térreo. Até logo.

Então Carlos viu o homem fechar a porta com brutalidade e ouviu o barulho de seus passos diminuírem.

_Almoço?_ Como podia ser hora do almoço se em um tempo atrás eram onze horas da noite? Então percebeu que estava na Austrália. Aqui o fuso horário era diferente. Carlos ainda estava se acostumando com a notícia e estava com medo de descer para o almoço, mas, já que queria obter respostas, achou que o melhor seria fazer tudo o que estivesse em seu alcance.

Saiu do quarto uns minutos depois e se viu em uma imensa casa malcheirosa com vários quartos. Mais parecia um hotel. Desceu as escadas e sentiu como se estivesse pisando em almofadas, de tão fofas que eram. Depois de descer três andares, quando não havia mais escadas, percebeu que chegara ao térreo. Viu-se rodeado de pessoas de várias idades. Havia mais ou menos umas nove pessoas que pareciam ter a mesma idade que ele, entre elas, a menina de cabelos loiros crespos. Sem perceber o que estava fazendo, Carlos foi ao encontro da menina e a cutucou nas costas. A menina se virou rapidamente com os punhos cerrados como se estivesse pronta para atacar. Carlos percebeu que ela era mais bonita de perto.

- Calma garota! Só quero conversar! – apressou-se ao dizer isso á menina que lentamente baixou os punhos.

- Conversar o quê, menino? Quem é você? – perguntou-lhe a menina, que parecia atordoada.

- Você não mora no Rio de Janeiro? Precisamente na Praia das Conchas? – perguntou Carlos.

A menina que agora estava com cara de incompreendida fez um "não" com a cabeça, para surpresa de Carlos.

- Não precisa mentir garota! – disse Carlos impaciente. – Estou tão surpreso quanto você. Você sentiu um vento forte ontem á noite não é?

Agora, ao invés de discordar, a menina afirmou com a cabeça.

- A propósito, meu nome é Carlos Carvalho. E o seu? – perguntou Carlos com um lindo sorriso estampado na cara.

Antes de a menina responder, milhares de rostos se viraram pra ele. Silêncio absoluto. Uma velha senhora com um chapéu pontudo se dirigiu á ele e o deu um caloroso aperto de mão:

- Senhor Carlos, que prazer conhecê-lo! Sou Rosa Damair.

O mesmo aconteceu com várias pessoas ao seu redor. Inclusive pessoas de sua idade. Carlos ouviu nomes como: Hugo Escarlotti, Bruna Mendes, Simbrlella Lyntfor, Louie Wender, Matthew None, entre outros. Finalmente, os apertos de mãos cessaram.

Ao se sentir confiante, a menina de cabelos crespos respondeu:

- Thaís Pereira.

Agora a menina também estava sorrindo, e Carlos percebeu que ela era muito linda mesmo. Tão linda que ele deixou de lado as perguntas que ecoavam em sua cabeça.

- É, bom, estou com fome. Que tal comermos alguma coisa? – perguntou Thaís, timidamente.

- Claro! – respondeu Carlos numa excitação assustadora. Estava doido para conversar e fazer amizades.

Os dois sentaram em um canto da mesa isolado para conversar em paz, sem ninguém para perturbá-los. Conversaram sobre várias coisas: escola, amigos, família... Carlos percebeu que eram bem parecidos, porque a menina também odiava sua escola no Rio e só tinha mãe. O único diferente é que ela tinha vários amigos. Carlos ficou feliz por ela não ter perguntado como todos sabiam seu nome.

- E você? Tem vários amigos?- perguntou ela de repente.

Carlos hesitou em responder. Não queria dizer á ela que só tinha dois amigos, e um deles era seu primo. Não queria mesmo.

- To morrendo de fome – disse ele, mentindo. – O que tem pra comer?

A menina sacudiu os ombros, Carlos se lembrou de que ela também era nova ali. De repente, um prato de Verisonho apareceu na frente do menino, e um prato de espaguete apareceu na frente de Thaís. Os dois pratos acompanhados de talheres e suco de laranja.

- Oba! Meu prato preferido! – exclamaram os dois, em coro.

Thaís deu uma risadinha nervosa e Carlos apenas apanhou seus talheres e comeu rapidamente o Verisonho.

- Puxa, você estava mesmo com fome, hein! – observou Thaís, rindo. – Come tão rápido que nem dá pra ver sua boca se mexendo!

Carlos corou tão depressa que a menina se calou e voltou a comer seu prato quase cheio de espaguete.

- Desculpe – murmurou a menina que ainda olhava para o prato.

- Tudo bem – devolveu Carlos. – Estou acostumado em as pessoas dizerem que eu como rápido.

A menina olhou pra ele e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas tornou á fechá-la. Carlos entendeu perfeitamente esse movimento, pois sempre fazia isso quando queria dizer algo mas não tinha coragem.

Carlos continuou naquele hotel por mais uma semana. Estava feliz em não precisar voltar á sua escola no Rio, mas ao mesmo tempo triste, por não ter notícias do pai. No Kevin & Çirces, ele sempre acordava na hora do almoço e quase sempre comia Verisonho ou estrogonofe com Thaís. Á tarde, ele jogava damas com ela ou futebol com alguns outros garotos do hotel. Ele ás vezes também jogava xadrez com Kevin e aproveitava para fazer mais perguntas. Mesmo que não obtivesse respostas, Carlos adorava ver o homem irritado. Á noite, jantava uma comida especial feita no hotel e voltava á dormir.

Naquele domingo, Carlos acordou muito cedo, ás cinco horas da manhã. Despiu os pijamas e colocou uma roupa quente, pois estava frio. Depois de se vestir, desceu para o térreo e só encontrou dois homens sentados, conversando. Entre eles, Kevin Stuborm e um outro de cabelos ruivos e curtos com um bigodinho ralo acima da boca. O garoto decidiu ficar espiando por algum tempo os dois só para ver se descobria alguma coisa.

- Estou lhe dizendo que não posso ser o responsável pelo garoto, Stuborm. Tenho coisas mais importantes á fazer. Ordens de Jumefore – disse o homem de cabelos ruivos.

- Mas então quem será o responsável pelo menino Carlos,Octávio? Você era

a pessoa ideal! – perguntou desesperado Kevin.

O homem chamado Octávio nada disse. Apenas respirou fundo e

sacudiu a cabeça negativamente olhando para o chão.

- Você está querendo me dizer, que não faz idéia de quem irá cuidar do garoto?! – concluiu Kevin bufando de raiva. Parecia que estava preste a atacar Octávio. Este, pressentindo o pior, afastou a cadeira pra trás e disse, tremendo os lábios:

- Bom, tenho um palpite.

O homem se aproximou de Kevin e sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Carlos não pode ouvir, pois o homem estava falando muito baixo. Ao dizer a última palavra, Kevin arregalou os olhos e parecia que alguém tivesse acabado de dizer algo que fosse ilegal.

- N-n-n-não. Ela não! – disse tremendo tanto os lábios, que pareciam asas de beija-flor.

- É isso, ou o menino terá que voltar pra casa. – disse Octávio firmemente, parecendo o diretor da escola de Carlos no Rio.

- O QUÊ? Carlos _tem_ que estudar em Kansid! E você sabe muito bem disso, Octávio. O menino está destinado á esta escola desde que nasceu! – gritou inesperadamente Kevin.

- Shhhh... Stuborm, ficou louco? Não queremos que ninguém nos ouça! – reprimiu Octávio. Kevin se calou. – De qualquer forma, Misha não é tão ruim. Só bota medo em algumas pessoas. Ela poderá cuidar de Carlos melhor do que qualquer outro.

- Espero mesmo que cuide, Octávio. Criei um vínculo muito forte com esse menino e não quero que nada de mal aconteça á ele – disse Kevin decidido e, ouvindo isso, Carlos encheu o peito de admiração. Está tudo bem, já ouvira o bastante. Entrou na sala distraído, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ah, bom dia! – disse ele com um tom de voz sonolento olhando para os dois homens.

- Carlos, meu bom garoto! Que bom que acordou! – disse Kevin excitante, mas com os lábios ainda tremendo. – Bom dia! A propósito, este é Octávio Magela.

Octávio se levantou da cadeira. Carlos percebeu que ele era bem mais alto que Kevin e estava segurando um chapéu-coco marrom. Ele parecia um cabide. O homem estendeu-lhe a mão e Carlos apertou-a gentilmente.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Carlos – disse Octávio com um largo sorriso no rosto, mas sem muita excitação. – Kevin fala muito bem sobre você.

Carlos nada disse, apenas olhou para Kevin e acenou gentilmente a cabeça, como se estivesse agradecendo o elogio. O homem retribuiu o agradecimento também acenando a cabeça.

- Bom, está na minha hora – disse Octávio recolocando o chapéu-coco em sua cabeça. Carlos achou muito engraçado, pois agora o homem estava parecendo realmente um cabide. Mas o menino abafou a risada com uma tosse forçada.

- Até logo, Octávio. – despediu-se Kevin.

- Tchau! – exclamou Carlos acenando para o homem.

Depois da partida de Octávio, o silêncio penetrou no térreo. Carlos nada disse nem nada fez, apenas fitou o chão e acompanhou o movimento duas formigas lutando por um pedaço de folha. Kevin, por sua vez, voltou à mesa e começou a limpá-la com um pano velho tirado do bolso.

- Quem é Çirces?- perguntou Carlos inesperadamente á Kevin. O homem o fitou assustado, como se o garoto tivesse acabado de dizer algo sobrenatural.

- Çirces? Ah, sim, claro – disse o homem que voltou seu olhar novamente à mesa, mas dessa vez impaciente, como se quisesse morrer com o assunto o mais rápido possível. – Çirces era minha mulher. Mas ela morreu faz sete anos, assassinada.

Carlos corou. Não sabia que havia tocado em um ponto tão sensível. Ficou com pena de Kevin e com raiva dele mesmo por ter feito essa pergunta tão idiota. Ficou com vontade de dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Então, falou sem pensar:

- Meus pêsames – disse ainda vermelho – Já pegaram o assassino?

Kevin soltou uma gargalhada exuberante. Carlos voltou á sua cor normal. _O que tinha dito agora?_

- Se já pegaram o assassino? – repetiu Kevin aos prantos – Carlos, se tem uma coisa que você deve saber, é que para pegarem esse homem, só mesmo um milagre enorme!

Kevin sentou na cadeira mais próxima para não cair de tantas risadas. Carlos corou novamente. Mas não de vergonha, de raiva. O homem que há pouco tempo havia dito que sentia uma profunda admiração por ele agora estava rindo do menino como se ele fosse o maior idiota do mundo. Carlos sentiu vontade de responder Kevin ás alturas, mas não teve coragem. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, o mesmo movimento que Thaís fizera quando disse que o menino comia rápido.

- Me desculpe se eu não sei nada sobre seu mundo, Kevin – respondeu finalmente Carlos ainda corado de raiva – Talvez seja melhor eu ir pra casa, não é?

Kevin parou de rir tão rápido, que Carlos se assustou. O homem se levantou da cadeira de modo brutal e agora agarrando o menino pelos ombros.

- NÃO! – berrou Kevin agora olhando diretamente nos olhos do garoto – Me desculpe Carlos. Não é sua culpa de você não saber nada sobre nosso mundo.

Kevin soltou os ombros do garoto e voltou à mesma cadeira que estava antes.

- Sente-se aqui garoto – pediu Kevin apontando para uma cadeira ao lado da sua. Carlos obedeceu, embora ainda estivesse um pouco assustado. Foi tremendo da cabeça aos pés até a cadeira; quando sentou, Kevin deu um longo suspiro, voltou seus olhos claros e sem vida para os olhos escuros e profundos de Carlos e disse:

- Escute Carlos – começou Kevin e deu mais um longo suspiro. – Como já disse há uma semana atrás, você está em Ózissu, o mundo encantado da Austrália. Aqui, há vários povos: Logons, Chamoons, Feiticeiros, Jundaires e... Malvéricos. Todos viviam em completa harmonia, pois era assim que deveria ser. Pelo menos até acontecer uma coisa terrível.

"Há 16 anos, um malvérico decidiu mudar seu rumo e foi para o lado das trevas. Com ele, vários malvéricos decidiram cursar o mesmo caminho, assim, as outras quatro nações se separaram, cursaram seus próprios caminhos, mas nunca se converteram para o mal. As duas únicas nações que ficaram juntas foram Logons e Chamoons. Elas se juntaram até conseguir juntar as nações novamente, mas só conseguiram juntar os feiticeiros depois de três longos anos. Foram tempos muitos difíceis se você quer saber. Ózissu entrou em completa depressão"

- Qual era o nome do malvérico que se converteu para o mal? – perguntou Carlos, que estava atento a cada palavra que o amigo dizia.

- Bom, os jundaires e os feiticeiros têm medo de dizer seu nome – disse calmamente Kevin – , mas os chamoons e os logons não. Como sou um logon, posso pronunciá-lo normalmente. Seu nome é _Johntse_.

Carlos se assustou e recuou na cadeira. Johntse era o mesmo nome que estava ouvindo em sua cabeça alguns dias. Será que era um sinal? Não sabia o que dizer. Apenas ficou ali, olhando para Kevin, boquiaberto.

- Os feiticeiros e os jundaires o chamam de Mal Interior – disse Kevin com uma leve preocupação no rosto. – Porque eles acham que não há nada de bom nele, nem no interior. Eu sou diferente: acho que todos temos um pouco de luz no nosso coração. Mesmo que seja menor que um ponto final. É o caso de Johntse.

"Em todo caso, é por isso que ri de você àquela hora; nunca pegaram Johntse pois ele é o maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu."

- Mas já se nunca conseguiram pegar Johntse – perguntou Carlos que estava fascinado pela história do amigo –, significa que ele vai continuar matando; ou já terminou o seu trabalho?

- Receio que a primeira opção seja a mais votada, meu garoto – disse Kevin com uma voz tão triste que parecia á beira das lágrimas. – Johntse nunca desistiu do poder. Mesmo quando ele...

PLAFT!

A fala de Kevin foi interrompida por forte estrondo no andar de cima. Parecia que um vidro estava quebrando no 2º andar.

- Que diabos está acontecendo lá em cima? – vociferou Kevin que estava vermelho de raiva. O homem foi subindo as escadas pisando tão forte que a cada passo, um barulho estranhamente alto saía de seus pés.

Carlos não estava nem um pouco a fim de saber o que estava acontecendo no 2º andar. Continuava sentado em sua cadeira, ainda pensando no que Kevin havia falado sobre os povos mágicos e sobre o malvérico das trevas Johntse. Ficou com muita raiva do barulho no 2º andar, pois ele queria muito saber o que mais Kevin tinha á dizer sobre Ózissu.

Depois de um tempo, Kevin voltou á sala do térreo, mas agora acompanhado de um menino baixinho com uma expressão de horror no rosto e Simbrlella Lyntfor, agora com uma expressão de raiva. Ela estava segurando o menino bruscamente e Carlos reparou que ele estava chorando.

- Francamente Georgiano! Não acredito que tenha feito uma barbaridade dessas! – berrou Simbrella, agora apertando ainda mais o braço do menino. – Desculpe o meu filho, Stuborm. Ele nunca mais vai fazer isso de novo. Não é Georgiano?

- S – s –s – sim, mamãe – gaguejou Georgiano. Carlos sentiu uma leve pena do garotinho.

- Muito bem, espero que sim – esbravejou Simbrella com severidade. – Peça desculpas á Kevin, Georgiano.

- Desculpe Sr. Stuborm.

- Bom, bom – disse Simbrella, que estava um pouco mais calma que antes.

A hora do almoço foi um pouco silenciosa. Ninguém dizia nada a não ser dois velhos senhores comentando algo que Carlos não pôde ouvir. Sentou-se no lugar costumeiro de sempre, no fundo da mesa com Thaís. Os dois nada conversavam, Carlos não achou as palavras certas para contar á menina a conversa que teve com Kevin. Ainda estava pensando naquele nome, Johntse, quando a menina perguntou:

- O que foi Carlos? Parece tão triste...

- Não é nada. Apenas estou um pouco cansado. Acordei cedo hoje – era mentira. Por mais que Carlos tivesse acordado cedo, não estava nem um pouco cansado. Pelo contrário, estava agitado, aturdido e curioso. Uma parte dele não queria contar à Taís o que havia descoberto, outra parte queria contar tudo à amiga. Decidiu seguir a primeira, mesmo porque, nem mesmo ele entendia muito bem o que havia escutado de Kevin.

Para depois do almoço, Carlos já tinha planos. Iria bolar um jeito para Kevin lhe contar mais sobre Ózissu.


	4. Capítulo 4 O controle

Carmelkeemc

E a Relíquia Macropodidae

Personagens:

Carlos Carvalho (Brasil): Um garoto famoso em Ózissu (mundo mágico paralelo), sensato e charmoso, mas que tem dificuldade em enfrentar seus sentimentos e amigos. Sua mãe morreu de um modo misterioso quando ele tinha apenas 2 anos e seu pai evita falar dela sempre que pode. Tem poucos amigos, na verdade tem apenas dois, e um deles é seu primo mais novo. É filho único.

**Tem cabelos loiros e desarrumados, olhos castanhos, jeito de surfista e usa vestes largadas e descoladas. Adora surfar, jogar futebol e odeia sua escola no mundo real. Fica muito feliz quando é chamado para a escola de Kansid. Lá, Peter vira seu melhor amigo. Tem uma leve atração por sua melhor amiga, Emma e por Thaís.**

**Emma Melci (Itália): Uma garota extremamente bonita, mas arrogante e metida. Adora se exibir, mas está sempre pronta para ajudar os amigos e é muito esperta. Por isso é fundamental para o auxílio dos amigos. Não conheceu seu pai e sua mãe desapareceu quando ela tinha apenas 3 anos. Mora com seus primos mais velhos e não demonstra, mas sempre chora á noite querendo encontrar sua mãe. É filha única.**

**Tem cabelos ruivos longos e ondulados e um rosto extremamente bonito. Tem olhos castanhos esverdeados e adora usar roupas com frases engraçadas. Adora brincos de grife e calças jeans. É baixinha mas não deixa que isso a afete. Fica meio confusa quando vai para Kansid, mas acaba gostando da escola. Sua melhor amiga é Chomoyo, mas também é muito amiga de uma outra menina da escola, Velma (EUA).**

**Chomoyo Keena (Japão) : Uma garota inteligente e desengonçada, Chomoyo é muito tímida, mas quando mexem com sua família, vira fera. Sempre ajuda os amigos com lições de casa e provas. Sua mãe e seu pai também haviam sido escolhidos para freqüentar Kansid e por isso a garota sabe um pouco mais da escola do que os amigos. Seus três irmãos mais velhos (Tiniko, Buna e Kikeshi) ainda freqüentam a escola. Moyo (apelido), facilmente se ofende com o que os outros falam e, já que é tímida, nunca se defende, mas quando mexem com seus amigos e com sua família, ela parte para a briga.**

**Seus cabelos á altura dos ombros são tão negros quanto seus olhos puxados e são extremamente lisos, já que é japonesa. Não tem o rosto muito bonito, mas seu corpo é bastante belo, só que é ofuscado pelas blusas largas e saias xadrez da garota. É bastante dedicada á escola e adora quase todas as matérias. Sua melhor amiga em Kansid é Emma, mas ás vezes fica irritada com o jeito arrogante da amiga de ser.**

**Peter McFollow (EUA): É um garoto rico, bonito e mimado, mas é superengraçado e sempre ajuda os amigos quando o assunto é criaturas paralelas. Seu pai é médico (no mundo real) e não sabe do mundo de Ózissu e nunca soube que a mulher freqüentou uma escola diferente. Acredita que o filho vai para uma escola na Inglaterra e se sente feliz assim. A mãe de Peter sempre freqüentou Kansid e estimula o filho a ser um grande Chamoon (povo mágico) já que ela é uma e é extremamente rica, e por isso, Peter é inseguro e tem um certo medo da mãe. Tem um irmão mais velho, Bob (que não freqüentou a escola) e uma irmã mais nova, Gabriella. **

**Peter é bonito, tem cabelos literalmente pretos e encaracolados. Usa roupas chiques (por ser rico) mas gosta mesmo é das roupas do amigo Carlos, por isso sente um certo ciúme dele (isso e pelo o fato de ser famoso). É agitado, fala o que pensa e muitas vezes é julgado grosso por isso. Ama estudar Criaturas mágicas paralelas e é fera em Lixabol (esporte). Seu melhor amigo é Carlos e ama sua escola Kansid.**

Capítulo 1 O vento e o barulho ameaçador 

Eram onze horas da noite e todos já estavam em suas camas, a não ser pelos estudantes da Universidade Unifec no barzinho. O silêncio era absoluto, exceto pelo barulho de pessoas conversando e pelas ondas quebrando na areia. Havia uma pessoa sentada na praia com sua prancha ao lado, um menino, a julgar pelo tamanho. Seu nome era Carlos Carvalho.

Carlos havia acabado de sair do mar. Havia surfado durante cinco horas e agora estava escrevendo na areia tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia, usava a areia como seu diário, seu melhor amigo. Podia ficar ali durante horas, porque sabia que seu pai não iria se preocupar, pois, depois da morte de sua mãe, ele ficou hipnotizado e não batia bem da cabeça. Era nisso que Carlos estava pensando nesse exato momento: _Como sua mãe havia morrido?_ Ele nunca soube da resposta. Aliás, ninguém nunca soube, a não ser seu pai, mas ele evitava falar sobre isso sempre que podia, vai ver por isso que não tinha uma relação muito boa com o filho. Mas não era só com o pai que Carlos tinha uma relação ruim, era com muita gente. Ele não tinha muitos amigos, aliás, só tinha dois: Paulo José e seu primo mais novo Joe. Mas Carlos não se importava com isso, pois ele era um garoto fechado e que não conversava muito, gostava mesmo era de praticar esportes sozinho.

Carlos estava olhando com seus olhos castanhos e profundos para o mar, quando um vento forte, produzindo um barulho ameaçador levou os cabelos loiros e desarrumados do menino pra trás. Quando percebeu, ele mesmo estava indo pra trás.

- O que é isso? – gritou ele para os estudantes do bar. Mas parecia que ninguém estava o ouvindo. Aliás, parecia que ninguém estava sentindo nada, nem mesmo uma brisa suave.

Carlos teve a sensação de que estava vindo um tornado em sua direção, mas parecia que nem o mar estava sentindo nada. _Será que estou louco? Ou apenas sonhando? _Perguntou a si mesmo, mas não havia tempo de responder, já estava correndo de volta pra casa. No meio do caminho, encontrou uma menina, que parecia também estar sentindo o vento, pois estava com as mãos no rosto e seus cabelos loiros e crespos estavam indo pra trás. Carlos teve a vontade de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas não teve tempo, pois a menina saiu em disparada para o outro lado da rua. Carlos ficou um tempo ali, parado, olhando a menina correr. Ela parecia da mesma idade que ele. Logo o menino sacudiu a cabeça e tornou a correr em disparada em direção ao seu lar.

Quando chegou em casa, o vento parou. De repente. Não havia mais aquele barulho ameaçador, apenas o barulho dos roncos do pai. Carlos não acreditou no que aconteceu. Em seus onze anos de vida inteiros, nunca vira nada igual. Principalmente no Rio de Janeiro. Como Carlos adorava ver os noticiários na televisão, sabia cada detalhe de cada tornado que estava preste a chegar nos Estados Unidos, no Canadá e etc. Mas nunca vira uma notícia pressentindo um tornado no Rio. Pior que isso:_ Um tornado que apenas duas pessoas sentiam_. Pensou nisso lembrando dele e da menina de cabelos crespos. Pensando bem, isso não importava. Estava tão cansado que foi direto pra cama. A televisão estava ligada. Estava no canal de notícias. Antes de desligar a TV, Carlos a deixou ligada por mais alguns minutos, para ver se ela informava alguma coisa sobre o vento. Mas quando veio a notícia de que a cadela de uma atriz famosa estava grávida, Carlos percebeu que não tinham mais nada de útil para anunciar, então se deitou na cama e adormeceu instantaneamente.

Carlos teve um pesadelo estranho. Sonhou que estava no meio do oceano sem saber nadar e estava gritando por socorro. Então uma voz do mesmo tom daquele barulho ameaçador disse que ele era um covarde bobalhão e que não tinha futuro. Engraçado, aquele parecia seu pai falando dele quando voltava da escola. Logo depois, aquele vento forte veio e o afundou. Mais tarde, o noticiário já falava de sua morte e uma voz ecoava direto na sua cabeça dizendo: _Johntse, Johntse, JOHNTSE!_

Carlos acordou tarde e com uma incrível fome e dor de cabeça aquele dia. Não parava de ouvir aquele nome, _Johntse _em sua mente e já estava começando a ficar irritado. Mas sua irritação cessou quando ele sentiu um leve aroma de café da manhã no ar. Como estava morto de fome, foi correndo em disparada para a cozinha. Encontrou o pai preparando um belo pão com alho e queijo derretido por cima, seu prato predileto, mais conhecido como Verisonho.

- Senhor Vítor, vossa senhoria poderia explicar-me porque está fazendo o prato preferido de seu filho em pleno Sábado? -perguntou Carlos formalmente irônico ao pai. Normalmente, o dia de comer Verisonho era na terça-feira. Sr. Vítor olhou de esguelha para o menino:

- Pare com isso filho – disse o pai, sério. Mas Carlos percebeu que ele estava muito feliz, coisa que normalmente era raro.

- Está tramando alguma coisa, não está papai? – perguntou Carlos tentando saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Não estou tramando nada – respondeu o pai, nervoso. - E por favor, pare de me amolar.

Percebendo que não iria obter sucesso, Carlos desistiu das perguntas e se sentou na cadeira perto da janela, pois assim poderia ver o mar e se mais alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo. Mas não vira nada de diferente. A não ser um cachorro tentando entrar no oceano. Era um cachorro esquisito. Tinha apenas três patas e era uma mistura de _poodle_ branco com _dobermann_ preto. Parou de olhar o mar quando um prato gigante de Verisonho veio ao seu encontro. Devorou tudo em alguns segundos, mais parecendo um leão que não come á séculos.

- Mais devagar, Carlos! – disse o pai fazendo um som que parecia uma mistura de risada com tosse. – Assim vai acabar comendo o prato!

- Com a fome que eu estava papai – disse Carlos –, eu até seria capaz de comer o prato.

O pai deu uma risadinha pelo canto da boca e Carlos percebeu na mesma hora que o pai realmente estava tramando alguma coisa.

Assim como o pai, Carlos estava extremamente feliz aquele dia. Primeiro porque não tinha que ir para a escola (Carlos odiava sua escola). Segundo porque o Verisonho lhe dava uma estranha sensação de felicidade e terceiro porque podia surfar o quanto quisesse hoje, principalmente porque seu amigo Paulo José iria surfar com ele (todos os Sábados eles surfavam juntos).

Logo depois do café da manhã, Carlos foi direto para seu quarto colocar sua roupa preferida de surfe. _Esse dia merece uma roupa especial_. Pensou ele. Colocou-a em cinco segundos, pegou a prancha de surfe e foi direto para a porta.

- Tchau papai! - despediu-se Carlos.

- Espere um instante filho! – pediu o pai que estava lendo seu jornal.

Carlos, que já estava fora de casa, deu meia volta, entrou em casa e fez uma cara de muxoxo para o pai.

- O que foi agora coroa? – perguntou o filho impaciente.

- Quero que você volte antes do almoço. Preciso lhe apresentar uma pessoa – respondeu o pai, sem ligar do filho o chamar de velho.

Sem querer discutir e perder tempo, Carlos concordou com a cabeça e saiu voando para a praia. Encontrou Paulo lá, já esperando o amigo comendo um milho verde na barraquinha. Carlos o reconheceu pelos cabelos castanhos presos em um minúsculo rabo-de-cavalo. Foi ao encontro do amigo na barraquinha e eles se cumprimentaram com seu _toque_ especial.

- E aí cara, beleza? – perguntou o amigo, que era um ano mais velho do que ele. – Porque demorou? To aqui faz quarenta minutos já.

- Pois é, demorei porque acordei tarde hoje. E o pai me prendeu antes de sair. Desculpe – respondeu Carlos.

- Faz mal, não.

Depois de duas horas surfando (e depois de alguns caldos), os dois amigos resolveram parar pra descansar. Ficaram olhando para o mar quando Paulo soltou uma risada agonizante. Carlos achou que ele havia ficado louco, mas quando olhou para aonde Paulo estava olhando, também sentiu vontade de rir: um babaca estava tentando chutar a prancha de isopor dele, como se fosse uma bola, e ainda havia levado o maior caldo, pois estava coberto de algas e areia. Carlos não riu, pois sentiu pena do cara. Já levara um caldo desse antes, quando tinha 9 anos. Foi de lembrar isso que ele lembrou-se do seu sonho aquela noite.

- Pulco – era o apelido de Paulo –, ontem á noite, você viu um vento

forte acompanhado de um barulho ameaçador vindo do mar?

Paulo hesitou por um instante. Ficou olhando para o amigo como se ele fosse um ser de outro mundo.

- Do que é que você está falando, cara? – perguntou surpreso Paulo -

Ficou mais biruta do que já é?

E soltou uma risadinha forçada, mas Carlos percebeu que havia uma

ligeira preocupação no rosto do amigo.

- É, acho que estou ficando biruta mesmo.

Passada mais uma hora, Carlos olhou para o relógio que ganhou de

aniversário do pai e viu que já era quase hora do almoço.

- Caramba Pulco! Olha as horas! Preciso ir agora! Até mais!

- Está bem, calma cara! – respondeu calmamente Paulo – Até mais!

Carlos pegou a prancha e saiu andando para casa. Estava muito

cansado para correr. Não entendia o porquê, mas nos últimos dias, sempre ficava muito cansado o tempo todo. Ficou pensando nisso até ver uma menina tristonha de cabelos loiros e crespos sentada á frente de uma casa. Reconheceu-a imediatamente como a menina que também estava sentindo o vento na noite passada. Carlos sentiu uma enorme vontade de conversar com ela a respeito do vento, pois ela era a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo a compreender o que havia acontecido. Mas quando olhou para o relógio, desistiu. Seu pai ficaria muito bravo se não chegasse na hora marcada.

Finalmente chegou em casa. Sentiu o aroma de estrogonofe no ar e lambeu os lábios. Adorava estrogonofe. Carlos não entendia o porquê do pai estar fazendo todos os pratos que o filho mais gostava. Quando viu o filho, Sr. Vítor o recebeu "calorosamente":

- O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ, CARLOS? Vá se trocar imediatamente! – berrou o pai.

Sem entender nada e sem dizer uma única palavra, Carlos foi rapidamente para o quarto e colocou uma roupa mais formal do que a anterior, pois sabia que aquela era uma ocasião especial para o pai ficar tão bravo assim. Colocou sua calça mais chique, um cinto que ele odiava (mas tinha que usar) e uma blusa verde limão. Olhou-se no espelho e sentiu-se um completo idiota. _Mas, o que poderia fazer?_ Seu pai estava tão bravo que não queria contrariá-lo por nada desse mundo. Entrou na cozinha tentando esconder suas roupas, mas não teve jeito. O pai estava arrumando a mesa que aliás estava mais bonita e caprichada do que nunca e já ia colocar o último copo, mas quando viu o filho, deixou o deixou cair e deu a gargalhada mais sincera que o filho jamais vira.

- O - o- o que é isso filho? – perguntou o pai tentando respirar normalmente para um filho completamente vermelho de vergonha e raiva.

- O senhor pediu para eu me trocar, ora! – respondeu Carlos impaciente.

- É, mas não precisava colocar essa roupa, né?! Pode colocar outra, mas, mesmo assim, continue formal. _Háháháhá!_

Carlos se sentiu aliviado, mas ao mesmo tempo com raiva do pai ter rido dele. O deixou na cozinha rindo e limpando os restos do copo do chão e foi para o quarto se trocar novamente. Dessa vez, colocou uma calça jeans bem bonita, uma blusa branca e um tênis superchique que ganhou da tia ano passado. Sentiu-se um pouco melhor agora, mas continuava desconfortável. Antes que pudesse sair do quarto, ouviu a campainha. O pai foi correndo abrir a porta, mas antes disso, deu algumas recomendações para o filho:

- Cumprimente-a formalmente, sente-se formalmente, coma formalmente e faça elogios á ela.- sussurrou o pai.

Carlos concordou com a cabeça, embora não fazia a mínima idéia de quem o pai estava falando.

Quando a porta se abriu, uma moça alta, de cabelos negros enrolados em um coque acima da cabeça, o rosto ofuscado pela montanha de maquiagem e que também usava um vestido extremamente longo e com uma estampa horrível. Carlos sentiu vontade de rir, pois a mulher parecia que tinha acabado de sair do circo, mas sabia que não podia rir porque senão o pai o deserdaria. A moça tinha o ar de ser arrogante e petulante.

- Ah, Luciana, bem-vinda! – cumprimentou o pai, beijando a mão da moça. – Está extremamente bonita hoje!

- Discordo completamente – murmurou Carlos para si mesmo.

Luciana nada disse, e Carlos confirmou sua suspeita de moça arrogante e petulante. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Luciana estendeu-lhe a mão. Carlos não sabia o que fazer. _Será que aquela bruxa velha queria que ele lhe beijasse a mão?_ Carlos recuou, mas quando o pai fez um aceno breve com a cabeça, Carlos foi tremendo os lábios até a mão da moça e beijou-a. Sentiu um gosto estranho depois disso. Sentiu como se tivesse beijado ovo podre. Ele já havia comido ovo podre, o gosto era muito ruim.

- Carlos, essa é Luciana Brandir. Minha nova chefa no trabalho – apresentou a moça ao filho – Ela aceitou meu humilde convite de almoçar aqui hoje.

Então Carlos entendeu porque o pai se envolvera com uma coisa tão feia. Era a chefa do emprego do pai, e Carlos sabia que ele fazia de tudo para ganhar uma promoção ou algo parecido.

Finalmente Luciana disse alguma coisa:

- Tem um filho muito bonito Vítor – disse Luciana com uma voz de ganso que não agradou nem um pouco Carlos – Puxou ao pai.

Sr. Vítor deu um sorriso extremamente largo.

Ah, certo. Agora aquela doida estava dando em cima dele e do pai. Carlos não pensou que poderia odiar tanto uma pessoa em tão pouco tempo assim. Á não ser o diretor de sua escola. O pai lhe lançou um olhar como se quisesse que o filho dissesse alguma coisa.

- Hum, obrigado – murmurou Carlos, mas sentia-se como se a mulher o tivesse insultado, não elogiado.

Enquanto almoçavam, Luciana lançava olhares indiscretos á Carlos o tempo todo. Ele fingiu não ver nada, pois queria passar a impressão de menino bonzinho. Isso pelo seu pai, não pela mocréia.

Foi na vigésima olhadela que Carlos perdeu o controle:

- O que você quer? - gritou irritado á Luciana.

De repente, tudo parou. O barulho dos talheres, das bocas mastigando a comida e dos regulares elogios do pai á Luciana. Este olhou para o filho assustado e ao mesmo tempo incompreendido. Luciana, porém, continuou olhando pra ele, agora com um breve sorriso.

- Ahmm... eu perdi alguma coisa? - perguntou o pai timidamente aos

dois, mas nenhum respondeu.

Carlos continuou olhando para Luciana com uma cara de cão feroz e esta, porém, continuava a olhá-lo com aquele sorriso irritante na cara. Depois de um tempo, Luciana tornou a voltar seu olhar para o prato de comida ainda cheio. Carlos, porém, olhou de esguelha para o pai, que parecia assustado e com raiva. Então o filho aturdido e confuso, também voltou seu olhar para o prato acima da mesa.

Depois do almoço, Carlos retirou os pratos, talheres e copos da mesa e os deixou na pia. Era essa sua tarefa: lavar a louça no almoço e no jantar. Já ia colocar as luvas gastas e desbotadas que usava havia anos quando o pai o chamou para conversar com ele e com Luciana. A última coisa queria nesse momento, era conversar com ela. Foi para a sala de estar e sentou-se na poltrona o mais longe possível de da mulher, enquanto o pai se sentava o mais próximo possível dela.

O pai e a moça conversavam sem parar, e Carlos só continuava ouvindo. Pra ele, era melhor assim. Não queria ter nada a ver com a moça e nem com o pai. Estava com raiva dele por ter trazido aquela jurubu pra dentro de casa. Depois de um tempo, quando Carlos estava quase dormindo na poltrona, Luciana perguntou:

- Você gosta de sua escola, querido?

Carlos não respondeu, pois não havia atinado que a moça estava perguntando pra ele. Sr. Vítor pigarreou alto e Carlos percebeu que era pra responder.

- Ah, o que a senhora disse?

- Eu perguntei – citou Luciana calmamente – Se você gosta de sua escola. Seja sincero.

Luciana deu novamente aquele sorrisinho que Carlos odiava tanto. Ele não sabia o que responder, mas sabia que se não fizesse o que ela lhe pedia, o pai poderia lhe dar uma bronca enorme.

- Não – respondeu ele.

- Não? – Luciana ergueu as sobrancelhas – Puxa! Mas não é novidade não é? A maioria das crianças não gosta de suas escolas. Mas me diga uma coisa, _porque_ você não gosta de sua escola.

Agora foi a vez de Carlos erguer as sobrancelhas. O que deu na mulher para invadir seu espaço pessoal? Olhou para o pai e este deu um sorriso forçado.

- Eu não gosto porque tem professores chatos que fazem perguntas idiotas á mim – respondeu Carlos, rispidamente.

Sr. Vítor deu uma tosse alta e o sorriso na cara de Luciana foi se desmanchando lentamente como se estivessem passando uma borracha na boca dela.

- Bom Vítor, acho que está na hora de eu ir. Foi um grande prazer estar com você e com seu filho _encantador_ hoje á tarde.

- Espere! – pediu desesperado Sr. Vítor. – Não quer tomar nem um cafezinho?

- Agradeço muito, mas preciso ir. Até logo. – disse a mulher, e estendeu novamente a mão para Sr. Vítor que rapidamente a beijou como se fosse uma obrigação. Carlos sabia que a mulher ia estender-lhe á mão também, mas para sua surpresa, esta apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça e disse:

- Até muito breve, Carlos.

- Tenha uma boa tarde, senhora – respondeu-lhe o menino, e a moça apenas sorriu e se dirigiu á porta.

O que Carlos não entendeu, foi Luciana se despedir dele com um _Até muito breve_. O que queria dizer com isto? Sabia que o pai não iria convidá-la mais para vir para sua casa, pois depois de ver o tratamento que o filho deu á moça, ele teria vergonha talvez até de trabalhar. Antes de levar uma bronca daquelas do pai, Carlos abriu a porta e saiu correndo para a praia. _Estava tão cansado_. Como eram cinco horas da tarde, ele sabia que o pai não ia demorar a se deitar, pois ele dormia ás sete horas.. Carlos nunca soube o motivo. Mas não estava preocupado com isso agora. _Estava tão cansado._ Estava pensando por quanto tempo iria ficar de castigo aquela noite, e na despedida de Luciana. _Estava tão cansado_. Não teve muito tempo para pensar, apenas deitou-se e dormiu no mesmo instante. _Estava tão cansado_.

Carlos acordou seis horas mais tarde. Eram onze horas, mas sentiu como se tivesse dormido apenas uma hora. Ainda estava na praia e sacudiu a cabeça para acordar totalmente. Não estava mais pensando no pai nem em Luciana. Estava apenas pensando em sua mãe. Não entendeu o porquê de estar pensando nela agora, mas só sabia que era um pensamento feliz. Pensou que ela ainda estivesse viva e que os três (ele, ela e seu pai) viviam juntos, felizes e alegres. Estava justamente pensando nisso quando aquele vento forte e aquele barulho voltaram. Mas agora havia também uma luz prata alaranjada.

- Ah não, de novo não! – gritou Carlos.

Dessa vez, ele não voltou correndo para casa. Ficou ali, se debatendo

contra o vento com as mãos no rosto e os cabelos para traz. A luz foi se tornando cada vez mais próxima de Carlos, enquanto este se debatia com ainda mais vontade. A luz esta mais próxima, e mais, e mais, e mais! De repente, tudo ficou escuro.

A luz voltou ao normal um tempo depois. Carlos também. Estava confuso. Aturdido. Assustado. Sonhou que estava na praia quando uma luz alaranjada veio ao seu encontro e ele foi levado para um outro lugar. Um lugar diferente. Quando pôs a mente no lugar, viu que não estava sonhando. Estava em lugar estranho. Era um quarto, porque se viu deitado em uma cama grande, um armário parecendo extremamente velho e malcuidado, uma escrivaninha cinza e malas ainda fechadas no chão. Deu um pulo pra fora da cama na mesma hora, abriu a mala e viu que havia suas roupas dentro dela. _O que estava acontecendo?_ Pensou ele. Trocou-se depressa quando ouviu alguém batendo a porta. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a porta já estava se abrindo lentamente.

- Ah, senhor Carlos, já acordou? – perguntou-lhe um homem corpulento, particularmente feio, de cabelos grisalhos e repicados e usando um terno marrom esquisito com um broche com o símbolo K&Ç no meio. – Vejo que até já se trocou.

Carlos não conseguiu dizer uma palavra. Não sabia quem era aquele homem e nem como ele sabia seu nome. Percebendo a preocupação do garoto, o homem disse:

- Ah, desculpe senhor, a minha falta de educação – disse o homem. – Meu nome é Kevin. Kevin Stuborm.

Finalmente Carlos teve coragem de perguntar:

- Onde estou? Como vim parar aqui? Como o senhor sabe meu nome? O que era aquela luz alaranjada?

- Acalme-se garoto! Poderá obter respostas em breve. Não sou a pessoa mais indicada para responder-lhe essas perguntas. Só posso lhe dizer uma coisa. Está em Ozissú, a terra encantada da Austrália, mais precisamente em minha casa Kevin & Çirces .– respondeu-lhe Kevin.

- Estou na Austrália? Como isso é possível? Em poucos minutos estava no Rio de Janeiro! – perguntou Carlos. Dessa vez, estava desesperado.

- Já disse que não sou a pessoa mais adequada para responder suas perguntas – disse Kevin calmamente, como se já estivesse acostumado com tantas perguntas. – Agora, se me der licença, vou me retirar. A propósito, o almoço já está sendo servido no térreo. Até logo.

Então Carlos viu o homem fechar a porta com brutalidade e ouviu o barulho de seus passos diminuírem.

_Almoço?_ Como podia ser hora do almoço se em um tempo atrás eram onze horas da noite? Então percebeu que estava na Austrália. Aqui o fuso horário era diferente. Carlos ainda estava se acostumando com a notícia e estava com medo de descer para o almoço, mas, já que queria obter respostas, achou que o melhor seria fazer tudo o que estivesse em seu alcance.

Saiu do quarto uns minutos depois e se viu em uma imensa casa malcheirosa com vários quartos. Mais parecia um hotel. Desceu as escadas e sentiu como se estivesse pisando em almofadas, de tão fofas que eram. Depois de descer três andares, quando não havia mais escadas, percebeu que chegara ao térreo. Viu-se rodeado de pessoas de várias idades. Havia mais ou menos umas nove pessoas que pareciam ter a mesma idade que ele, entre elas, a menina de cabelos loiros crespos. Sem perceber o que estava fazendo, Carlos foi ao encontro da menina e a cutucou nas costas. A menina se virou rapidamente com os punhos cerrados como se estivesse pronta para atacar. Carlos percebeu que ela era mais bonita de perto.

- Calma garota! Só quero conversar! – apressou-se ao dizer isso á menina que lentamente baixou os punhos.

- Conversar o quê, menino? Quem é você? – perguntou-lhe a menina, que parecia atordoada.

- Você não mora no Rio de Janeiro? Precisamente na Praia das Conchas? – perguntou Carlos.

A menina que agora estava com cara de incompreendida fez um "não" com a cabeça, para surpresa de Carlos.

- Não precisa mentir garota! – disse Carlos impaciente. – Estou tão surpreso quanto você. Você sentiu um vento forte ontem á noite não é?

Agora, ao invés de discordar, a menina afirmou com a cabeça.

- A propósito, meu nome é Carlos Carvalho. E o seu? – perguntou Carlos com um lindo sorriso estampado na cara.

Antes de a menina responder, milhares de rostos se viraram pra ele. Silêncio absoluto. Uma velha senhora com um chapéu pontudo se dirigiu á ele e o deu um caloroso aperto de mão:

- Senhor Carlos, que prazer conhecê-lo! Sou Rosa Damair.

O mesmo aconteceu com várias pessoas ao seu redor. Inclusive pessoas de sua idade. Carlos ouviu nomes como: Hugo Escarlotti, Bruna Mendes, Simbrlella Lyntfor, Louie Wender, Matthew None, entre outros. Finalmente, os apertos de mãos cessaram.

Ao se sentir confiante, a menina de cabelos crespos respondeu:

- Thaís Pereira.

Agora a menina também estava sorrindo, e Carlos percebeu que ela era muito linda mesmo. Tão linda que ele deixou de lado as perguntas que ecoavam em sua cabeça.

- É, bom, estou com fome. Que tal comermos alguma coisa? – perguntou Thaís, timidamente.

- Claro! – respondeu Carlos numa excitação assustadora. Estava doido para conversar e fazer amizades.

Os dois sentaram em um canto da mesa isolado para conversar em paz, sem ninguém para perturbá-los. Conversaram sobre várias coisas: escola, amigos, família... Carlos percebeu que eram bem parecidos, porque a menina também odiava sua escola no Rio e só tinha mãe. O único diferente é que ela tinha vários amigos. Carlos ficou feliz por ela não ter perguntado como todos sabiam seu nome.

- E você? Tem vários amigos?- perguntou ela de repente.

Carlos hesitou em responder. Não queria dizer á ela que só tinha dois amigos, e um deles era seu primo. Não queria mesmo.

- To morrendo de fome – disse ele, mentindo. – O que tem pra comer?

A menina sacudiu os ombros, Carlos se lembrou de que ela também era nova ali. De repente, um prato de Verisonho apareceu na frente do menino, e um prato de espaguete apareceu na frente de Thaís. Os dois pratos acompanhados de talheres e suco de laranja.

- Oba! Meu prato preferido! – exclamaram os dois, em coro.

Thaís deu uma risadinha nervosa e Carlos apenas apanhou seus talheres e comeu rapidamente o Verisonho.

- Puxa, você estava mesmo com fome, hein! – observou Thaís, rindo. – Come tão rápido que nem dá pra ver sua boca se mexendo!

Carlos corou tão depressa que a menina se calou e voltou a comer seu prato quase cheio de espaguete.

- Desculpe – murmurou a menina que ainda olhava para o prato.

- Tudo bem – devolveu Carlos. – Estou acostumado em as pessoas dizerem que eu como rápido.

A menina olhou pra ele e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas tornou á fechá-la. Carlos entendeu perfeitamente esse movimento, pois sempre fazia isso quando queria dizer algo mas não tinha coragem.

Carlos continuou naquele hotel por mais uma semana. Estava feliz em não precisar voltar á sua escola no Rio, mas ao mesmo tempo triste, por não ter notícias do pai. No Kevin & Çirces, ele sempre acordava na hora do almoço e quase sempre comia Verisonho ou estrogonofe com Thaís. Á tarde, ele jogava damas com ela ou futebol com alguns outros garotos do hotel. Ele ás vezes também jogava xadrez com Kevin e aproveitava para fazer mais perguntas. Mesmo que não obtivesse respostas, Carlos adorava ver o homem irritado. Á noite, jantava uma comida especial feita no hotel e voltava á dormir.

Naquele domingo, Carlos acordou muito cedo, ás cinco horas da manhã. Despiu os pijamas e colocou uma roupa quente, pois estava frio. Depois de se vestir, desceu para o térreo e só encontrou dois homens sentados, conversando. Entre eles, Kevin Stuborm e um outro de cabelos ruivos e curtos com um bigodinho ralo acima da boca. O garoto decidiu ficar espiando por algum tempo os dois só para ver se descobria alguma coisa.

- Estou lhe dizendo que não posso ser o responsável pelo garoto, Stuborm. Tenho coisas mais importantes á fazer. Ordens de Jumefore – disse o homem de cabelos ruivos.

- Mas então quem será o responsável pelo menino Carlos,Octávio? Você era

a pessoa ideal! – perguntou desesperado Kevin.

O homem chamado Octávio nada disse. Apenas respirou fundo e

sacudiu a cabeça negativamente olhando para o chão.

- Você está querendo me dizer, que não faz idéia de quem irá cuidar do garoto?! – concluiu Kevin bufando de raiva. Parecia que estava preste a atacar Octávio. Este, pressentindo o pior, afastou a cadeira pra trás e disse, tremendo os lábios:

- Bom, tenho um palpite.

O homem se aproximou de Kevin e sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Carlos não pode ouvir, pois o homem estava falando muito baixo. Ao dizer a última palavra, Kevin arregalou os olhos e parecia que alguém tivesse acabado de dizer algo que fosse ilegal.

- N-n-n-não. Ela não! – disse tremendo tanto os lábios, que pareciam asas de beija-flor.

- É isso, ou o menino terá que voltar pra casa. – disse Octávio firmemente, parecendo o diretor da escola de Carlos no Rio.

- O QUÊ? Carlos _tem_ que estudar em Kansid! E você sabe muito bem disso, Octávio. O menino está destinado á esta escola desde que nasceu! – gritou inesperadamente Kevin.

- Shhhh... Stuborm, ficou louco? Não queremos que ninguém nos ouça! – reprimiu Octávio. Kevin se calou. – De qualquer forma, Misha não é tão ruim. Só bota medo em algumas pessoas. Ela poderá cuidar de Carlos melhor do que qualquer outro.

- Espero mesmo que cuide, Octávio. Criei um vínculo muito forte com esse menino e não quero que nada de mal aconteça á ele – disse Kevin decidido e, ouvindo isso, Carlos encheu o peito de admiração. Está tudo bem, já ouvira o bastante. Entrou na sala distraído, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ah, bom dia! – disse ele com um tom de voz sonolento olhando para os dois homens.

- Carlos, meu bom garoto! Que bom que acordou! – disse Kevin excitante, mas com os lábios ainda tremendo. – Bom dia! A propósito, este é Octávio Magela.

Octávio se levantou da cadeira. Carlos percebeu que ele era bem mais alto que Kevin e estava segurando um chapéu-coco marrom. Ele parecia um cabide. O homem estendeu-lhe a mão e Carlos apertou-a gentilmente.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Carlos – disse Octávio com um largo sorriso no rosto, mas sem muita excitação. – Kevin fala muito bem sobre você.

Carlos nada disse, apenas olhou para Kevin e acenou gentilmente a cabeça, como se estivesse agradecendo o elogio. O homem retribuiu o agradecimento também acenando a cabeça.

- Bom, está na minha hora – disse Octávio recolocando o chapéu-coco em sua cabeça. Carlos achou muito engraçado, pois agora o homem estava parecendo realmente um cabide. Mas o menino abafou a risada com uma tosse forçada.

- Até logo, Octávio. – despediu-se Kevin.

- Tchau! – exclamou Carlos acenando para o homem.

Depois da partida de Octávio, o silêncio penetrou no térreo. Carlos nada disse nem nada fez, apenas fitou o chão e acompanhou o movimento duas formigas lutando por um pedaço de folha. Kevin, por sua vez, voltou à mesa e começou a limpá-la com um pano velho tirado do bolso.

- Quem é Çirces?- perguntou Carlos inesperadamente á Kevin. O homem o fitou assustado, como se o garoto tivesse acabado de dizer algo sobrenatural.

- Çirces? Ah, sim, claro – disse o homem que voltou seu olhar novamente à mesa, mas dessa vez impaciente, como se quisesse morrer com o assunto o mais rápido possível. – Çirces era minha mulher. Mas ela morreu faz sete anos, assassinada.

Carlos corou. Não sabia que havia tocado em um ponto tão sensível. Ficou com pena de Kevin e com raiva dele mesmo por ter feito essa pergunta tão idiota. Ficou com vontade de dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Então, falou sem pensar:

- Meus pêsames – disse ainda vermelho – Já pegaram o assassino?

Kevin soltou uma gargalhada exuberante. Carlos voltou á sua cor normal. _O que tinha dito agora?_

- Se já pegaram o assassino? – repetiu Kevin aos prantos – Carlos, se tem uma coisa que você deve saber, é que para pegarem esse homem, só mesmo um milagre enorme!

Kevin sentou na cadeira mais próxima para não cair de tantas risadas. Carlos corou novamente. Mas não de vergonha, de raiva. O homem que há pouco tempo havia dito que sentia uma profunda admiração por ele agora estava rindo do menino como se ele fosse o maior idiota do mundo. Carlos sentiu vontade de responder Kevin ás alturas, mas não teve coragem. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, o mesmo movimento que Thaís fizera quando disse que o menino comia rápido.

- Me desculpe se eu não sei nada sobre seu mundo, Kevin – respondeu finalmente Carlos ainda corado de raiva – Talvez seja melhor eu ir pra casa, não é?

Kevin parou de rir tão rápido, que Carlos se assustou. O homem se levantou da cadeira de modo brutal e agora agarrando o menino pelos ombros.

- NÃO! – berrou Kevin agora olhando diretamente nos olhos do garoto – Me desculpe Carlos. Não é sua culpa de você não saber nada sobre nosso mundo.

Kevin soltou os ombros do garoto e voltou à mesma cadeira que estava antes.

- Sente-se aqui garoto – pediu Kevin apontando para uma cadeira ao lado da sua. Carlos obedeceu, embora ainda estivesse um pouco assustado. Foi tremendo da cabeça aos pés até a cadeira; quando sentou, Kevin deu um longo suspiro, voltou seus olhos claros e sem vida para os olhos escuros e profundos de Carlos e disse:

- Escute Carlos – começou Kevin e deu mais um longo suspiro. – Como já disse há uma semana atrás, você está em Ózissu, o mundo encantado da Austrália. Aqui, há vários povos: Logons, Chamoons, Feiticeiros, Jundaires e... Malvéricos. Todos viviam em completa harmonia, pois era assim que deveria ser. Pelo menos até acontecer uma coisa terrível.

"Há 16 anos, um malvérico decidiu mudar seu rumo e foi para o lado das trevas. Com ele, vários malvéricos decidiram cursar o mesmo caminho, assim, as outras quatro nações se separaram, cursaram seus próprios caminhos, mas nunca se converteram para o mal. As duas únicas nações que ficaram juntas foram Logons e Chamoons. Elas se juntaram até conseguir juntar as nações novamente, mas só conseguiram juntar os feiticeiros depois de três longos anos. Foram tempos muitos difíceis se você quer saber. Ózissu entrou em completa depressão"

- Qual era o nome do malvérico que se converteu para o mal? – perguntou Carlos, que estava atento a cada palavra que o amigo dizia.

- Bom, os jundaires e os feiticeiros têm medo de dizer seu nome – disse calmamente Kevin – , mas os chamoons e os logons não. Como sou um logon, posso pronunciá-lo normalmente. Seu nome é _Johntse_.

Carlos se assustou e recuou na cadeira. Johntse era o mesmo nome que estava ouvindo em sua cabeça alguns dias. Será que era um sinal? Não sabia o que dizer. Apenas ficou ali, olhando para Kevin, boquiaberto.

- Os feiticeiros e os jundaires o chamam de Mal Interior – disse Kevin com uma leve preocupação no rosto. – Porque eles acham que não há nada de bom nele, nem no interior. Eu sou diferente: acho que todos temos um pouco de luz no nosso coração. Mesmo que seja menor que um ponto final. É o caso de Johntse.

"Em todo caso, é por isso que ri de você àquela hora; nunca pegaram Johntse pois ele é o maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu."

- Mas já se nunca conseguiram pegar Johntse – perguntou Carlos que estava fascinado pela história do amigo –, significa que ele vai continuar matando; ou já terminou o seu trabalho?

- Receio que a primeira opção seja a mais votada, meu garoto – disse Kevin com uma voz tão triste que parecia á beira das lágrimas. – Johntse nunca desistiu do poder. Mesmo quando ele...

PLAFT!

A fala de Kevin foi interrompida por forte estrondo no andar de cima. Parecia que um vidro estava quebrando no 2º andar.

- Que diabos está acontecendo lá em cima? – vociferou Kevin que estava vermelho de raiva. O homem foi subindo as escadas pisando tão forte que a cada passo, um barulho estranhamente alto saía de seus pés.

Carlos não estava nem um pouco a fim de saber o que estava acontecendo no 2º andar. Continuava sentado em sua cadeira, ainda pensando no que Kevin havia falado sobre os povos mágicos e sobre o malvérico das trevas Johntse. Ficou com muita raiva do barulho no 2º andar, pois ele queria muito saber o que mais Kevin tinha á dizer sobre Ózissu.

Depois de um tempo, Kevin voltou á sala do térreo, mas agora acompanhado de um menino baixinho com uma expressão de horror no rosto e Simbrlella Lyntfor, agora com uma expressão de raiva. Ela estava segurando o menino bruscamente e Carlos reparou que ele estava chorando.

- Francamente Georgiano! Não acredito que tenha feito uma barbaridade dessas! – berrou Simbrella, agora apertando ainda mais o braço do menino. – Desculpe o meu filho, Stuborm. Ele nunca mais vai fazer isso de novo. Não é Georgiano?

- S – s –s – sim, mamãe – gaguejou Georgiano. Carlos sentiu uma leve pena do garotinho.

- Muito bem, espero que sim – esbravejou Simbrella com severidade. – Peça desculpas á Kevin, Georgiano.

- Desculpe Sr. Stuborm.

- Bom, bom – disse Simbrella, que estava um pouco mais calma que antes.

A hora do almoço foi um pouco silenciosa. Ninguém dizia nada a não ser dois velhos senhores comentando algo que Carlos não pôde ouvir. Sentou-se no lugar costumeiro de sempre, no fundo da mesa com Thaís. Os dois nada conversavam, Carlos não achou as palavras certas para contar á menina a conversa que teve com Kevin. Ainda estava pensando naquele nome, Johntse, quando a menina perguntou:

- O que foi Carlos? Parece tão triste...

- Não é nada. Apenas estou um pouco cansado. Acordei cedo hoje – era mentira. Por mais que Carlos tivesse acordado cedo, não estava nem um pouco cansado. Pelo contrário, estava agitado, aturdido e curioso. Uma parte dele não queria contar à Taís o que havia descoberto, outra parte queria contar tudo à amiga. Decidiu seguir a primeira, mesmo porque, nem mesmo ele entendia muito bem o que havia escutado de Kevin.

Para depois do almoço, Carlos já tinha planos. Iria bolar um jeito para Kevin lhe contar mais sobre Ózissu.


	5. Capítulo 5 Gina em ação

Carmelkeemc

E a Relíquia Macropodidae

Personagens:

Carlos Carvalho (Brasil): Um garoto famoso em Ózissu (mundo mágico paralelo), sensato e charmoso, mas que tem dificuldade em enfrentar seus sentimentos e amigos. Sua mãe morreu de um modo misterioso quando ele tinha apenas 2 anos e seu pai evita falar dela sempre que pode. Tem poucos amigos, na verdade tem apenas dois, e um deles é seu primo mais novo. É filho único.

**Tem cabelos loiros e desarrumados, olhos castanhos, jeito de surfista e usa vestes largadas e descoladas. Adora surfar, jogar futebol e odeia sua escola no mundo real. Fica muito feliz quando é chamado para a escola de Kansid. Lá, Peter vira seu melhor amigo. Tem uma leve atração por sua melhor amiga, Emma e por Thaís.**

**Emma Melci (Itália): Uma garota extremamente bonita, mas arrogante e metida. Adora se exibir, mas está sempre pronta para ajudar os amigos e é muito esperta. Por isso é fundamental para o auxílio dos amigos. Não conheceu seu pai e sua mãe desapareceu quando ela tinha apenas 3 anos. Mora com seus primos mais velhos e não demonstra, mas sempre chora á noite querendo encontrar sua mãe. É filha única.**

**Tem cabelos ruivos longos e ondulados e um rosto extremamente bonito. Tem olhos castanhos esverdeados e adora usar roupas com frases engraçadas. Adora brincos de grife e calças jeans. É baixinha mas não deixa que isso a afete. Fica meio confusa quando vai para Kansid, mas acaba gostando da escola. Sua melhor amiga é Chomoyo, mas também é muito amiga de uma outra menina da escola, Velma (EUA).**

**Chomoyo Keena (Japão) : Uma garota inteligente e desengonçada, Chomoyo é muito tímida, mas quando mexem com sua família, vira fera. Sempre ajuda os amigos com lições de casa e provas. Sua mãe e seu pai também haviam sido escolhidos para freqüentar Kansid e por isso a garota sabe um pouco mais da escola do que os amigos. Seus três irmãos mais velhos (Tiniko, Buna e Kikeshi) ainda freqüentam a escola. Moyo (apelido), facilmente se ofende com o que os outros falam e, já que é tímida, nunca se defende, mas quando mexem com seus amigos e com sua família, ela parte para a briga.**

**Seus cabelos á altura dos ombros são tão negros quanto seus olhos puxados e são extremamente lisos, já que é japonesa. Não tem o rosto muito bonito, mas seu corpo é bastante belo, só que é ofuscado pelas blusas largas e saias xadrez da garota. É bastante dedicada á escola e adora quase todas as matérias. Sua melhor amiga em Kansid é Emma, mas ás vezes fica irritada com o jeito arrogante da amiga de ser.**

**Peter McFollow (EUA): É um garoto rico, bonito e mimado, mas é superengraçado e sempre ajuda os amigos quando o assunto é criaturas paralelas. Seu pai é médico (no mundo real) e não sabe do mundo de Ózissu e nunca soube que a mulher freqüentou uma escola diferente. Acredita que o filho vai para uma escola na Inglaterra e se sente feliz assim. A mãe de Peter sempre freqüentou Kansid e estimula o filho a ser um grande Chamoon (povo mágico) já que ela é uma e é extremamente rica, e por isso, Peter é inseguro e tem um certo medo da mãe. Tem um irmão mais velho, Bob (que não freqüentou a escola) e uma irmã mais nova, Gabriella. **

**Peter é bonito, tem cabelos literalmente pretos e encaracolados. Usa roupas chiques (por ser rico) mas gosta mesmo é das roupas do amigo Carlos, por isso sente um certo ciúme dele (isso e pelo o fato de ser famoso). É agitado, fala o que pensa e muitas vezes é julgado grosso por isso. Ama estudar Criaturas mágicas paralelas e é fera em Lixabol (esporte). Seu melhor amigo é Carlos e ama sua escola Kansid.**

Capítulo 1 O vento e o barulho ameaçador 

Eram onze horas da noite e todos já estavam em suas camas, a não ser pelos estudantes da Universidade Unifec no barzinho. O silêncio era absoluto, exceto pelo barulho de pessoas conversando e pelas ondas quebrando na areia. Havia uma pessoa sentada na praia com sua prancha ao lado, um menino, a julgar pelo tamanho. Seu nome era Carlos Carvalho.

Carlos havia acabado de sair do mar. Havia surfado durante cinco horas e agora estava escrevendo na areia tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia, usava a areia como seu diário, seu melhor amigo. Podia ficar ali durante horas, porque sabia que seu pai não iria se preocupar, pois, depois da morte de sua mãe, ele ficou hipnotizado e não batia bem da cabeça. Era nisso que Carlos estava pensando nesse exato momento: _Como sua mãe havia morrido?_ Ele nunca soube da resposta. Aliás, ninguém nunca soube, a não ser seu pai, mas ele evitava falar sobre isso sempre que podia, vai ver por isso que não tinha uma relação muito boa com o filho. Mas não era só com o pai que Carlos tinha uma relação ruim, era com muita gente. Ele não tinha muitos amigos, aliás, só tinha dois: Paulo José e seu primo mais novo Joe. Mas Carlos não se importava com isso, pois ele era um garoto fechado e que não conversava muito, gostava mesmo era de praticar esportes sozinho.

Carlos estava olhando com seus olhos castanhos e profundos para o mar, quando um vento forte, produzindo um barulho ameaçador levou os cabelos loiros e desarrumados do menino pra trás. Quando percebeu, ele mesmo estava indo pra trás.

- O que é isso? – gritou ele para os estudantes do bar. Mas parecia que ninguém estava o ouvindo. Aliás, parecia que ninguém estava sentindo nada, nem mesmo uma brisa suave.

Carlos teve a sensação de que estava vindo um tornado em sua direção, mas parecia que nem o mar estava sentindo nada. _Será que estou louco? Ou apenas sonhando? _Perguntou a si mesmo, mas não havia tempo de responder, já estava correndo de volta pra casa. No meio do caminho, encontrou uma menina, que parecia também estar sentindo o vento, pois estava com as mãos no rosto e seus cabelos loiros e crespos estavam indo pra trás. Carlos teve a vontade de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas não teve tempo, pois a menina saiu em disparada para o outro lado da rua. Carlos ficou um tempo ali, parado, olhando a menina correr. Ela parecia da mesma idade que ele. Logo o menino sacudiu a cabeça e tornou a correr em disparada em direção ao seu lar.

Quando chegou em casa, o vento parou. De repente. Não havia mais aquele barulho ameaçador, apenas o barulho dos roncos do pai. Carlos não acreditou no que aconteceu. Em seus onze anos de vida inteiros, nunca vira nada igual. Principalmente no Rio de Janeiro. Como Carlos adorava ver os noticiários na televisão, sabia cada detalhe de cada tornado que estava preste a chegar nos Estados Unidos, no Canadá e etc. Mas nunca vira uma notícia pressentindo um tornado no Rio. Pior que isso:_ Um tornado que apenas duas pessoas sentiam_. Pensou nisso lembrando dele e da menina de cabelos crespos. Pensando bem, isso não importava. Estava tão cansado que foi direto pra cama. A televisão estava ligada. Estava no canal de notícias. Antes de desligar a TV, Carlos a deixou ligada por mais alguns minutos, para ver se ela informava alguma coisa sobre o vento. Mas quando veio a notícia de que a cadela de uma atriz famosa estava grávida, Carlos percebeu que não tinham mais nada de útil para anunciar, então se deitou na cama e adormeceu instantaneamente.

Carlos teve um pesadelo estranho. Sonhou que estava no meio do oceano sem saber nadar e estava gritando por socorro. Então uma voz do mesmo tom daquele barulho ameaçador disse que ele era um covarde bobalhão e que não tinha futuro. Engraçado, aquele parecia seu pai falando dele quando voltava da escola. Logo depois, aquele vento forte veio e o afundou. Mais tarde, o noticiário já falava de sua morte e uma voz ecoava direto na sua cabeça dizendo: _Johntse, Johntse, JOHNTSE!_

Carlos acordou tarde e com uma incrível fome e dor de cabeça aquele dia. Não parava de ouvir aquele nome, _Johntse _em sua mente e já estava começando a ficar irritado. Mas sua irritação cessou quando ele sentiu um leve aroma de café da manhã no ar. Como estava morto de fome, foi correndo em disparada para a cozinha. Encontrou o pai preparando um belo pão com alho e queijo derretido por cima, seu prato predileto, mais conhecido como Verisonho.

- Senhor Vítor, vossa senhoria poderia explicar-me porque está fazendo o prato preferido de seu filho em pleno Sábado? -perguntou Carlos formalmente irônico ao pai. Normalmente, o dia de comer Verisonho era na terça-feira. Sr. Vítor olhou de esguelha para o menino:

- Pare com isso filho – disse o pai, sério. Mas Carlos percebeu que ele estava muito feliz, coisa que normalmente era raro.

- Está tramando alguma coisa, não está papai? – perguntou Carlos tentando saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Não estou tramando nada – respondeu o pai, nervoso. - E por favor, pare de me amolar.

Percebendo que não iria obter sucesso, Carlos desistiu das perguntas e se sentou na cadeira perto da janela, pois assim poderia ver o mar e se mais alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo. Mas não vira nada de diferente. A não ser um cachorro tentando entrar no oceano. Era um cachorro esquisito. Tinha apenas três patas e era uma mistura de _poodle_ branco com _dobermann_ preto. Parou de olhar o mar quando um prato gigante de Verisonho veio ao seu encontro. Devorou tudo em alguns segundos, mais parecendo um leão que não come á séculos.

- Mais devagar, Carlos! – disse o pai fazendo um som que parecia uma mistura de risada com tosse. – Assim vai acabar comendo o prato!

- Com a fome que eu estava papai – disse Carlos –, eu até seria capaz de comer o prato.

O pai deu uma risadinha pelo canto da boca e Carlos percebeu na mesma hora que o pai realmente estava tramando alguma coisa.

Assim como o pai, Carlos estava extremamente feliz aquele dia. Primeiro porque não tinha que ir para a escola (Carlos odiava sua escola). Segundo porque o Verisonho lhe dava uma estranha sensação de felicidade e terceiro porque podia surfar o quanto quisesse hoje, principalmente porque seu amigo Paulo José iria surfar com ele (todos os Sábados eles surfavam juntos).

Logo depois do café da manhã, Carlos foi direto para seu quarto colocar sua roupa preferida de surfe. _Esse dia merece uma roupa especial_. Pensou ele. Colocou-a em cinco segundos, pegou a prancha de surfe e foi direto para a porta.

- Tchau papai! - despediu-se Carlos.

- Espere um instante filho! – pediu o pai que estava lendo seu jornal.

Carlos, que já estava fora de casa, deu meia volta, entrou em casa e fez uma cara de muxoxo para o pai.

- O que foi agora coroa? – perguntou o filho impaciente.

- Quero que você volte antes do almoço. Preciso lhe apresentar uma pessoa – respondeu o pai, sem ligar do filho o chamar de velho.

Sem querer discutir e perder tempo, Carlos concordou com a cabeça e saiu voando para a praia. Encontrou Paulo lá, já esperando o amigo comendo um milho verde na barraquinha. Carlos o reconheceu pelos cabelos castanhos presos em um minúsculo rabo-de-cavalo. Foi ao encontro do amigo na barraquinha e eles se cumprimentaram com seu _toque_ especial.

- E aí cara, beleza? – perguntou o amigo, que era um ano mais velho do que ele. – Porque demorou? To aqui faz quarenta minutos já.

- Pois é, demorei porque acordei tarde hoje. E o pai me prendeu antes de sair. Desculpe – respondeu Carlos.

- Faz mal, não.

Depois de duas horas surfando (e depois de alguns caldos), os dois amigos resolveram parar pra descansar. Ficaram olhando para o mar quando Paulo soltou uma risada agonizante. Carlos achou que ele havia ficado louco, mas quando olhou para aonde Paulo estava olhando, também sentiu vontade de rir: um babaca estava tentando chutar a prancha de isopor dele, como se fosse uma bola, e ainda havia levado o maior caldo, pois estava coberto de algas e areia. Carlos não riu, pois sentiu pena do cara. Já levara um caldo desse antes, quando tinha 9 anos. Foi de lembrar isso que ele lembrou-se do seu sonho aquela noite.

- Pulco – era o apelido de Paulo –, ontem á noite, você viu um vento

forte acompanhado de um barulho ameaçador vindo do mar?

Paulo hesitou por um instante. Ficou olhando para o amigo como se ele fosse um ser de outro mundo.

- Do que é que você está falando, cara? – perguntou surpreso Paulo -

Ficou mais biruta do que já é?

E soltou uma risadinha forçada, mas Carlos percebeu que havia uma

ligeira preocupação no rosto do amigo.

- É, acho que estou ficando biruta mesmo.

Passada mais uma hora, Carlos olhou para o relógio que ganhou de

aniversário do pai e viu que já era quase hora do almoço.

- Caramba Pulco! Olha as horas! Preciso ir agora! Até mais!

- Está bem, calma cara! – respondeu calmamente Paulo – Até mais!

Carlos pegou a prancha e saiu andando para casa. Estava muito

cansado para correr. Não entendia o porquê, mas nos últimos dias, sempre ficava muito cansado o tempo todo. Ficou pensando nisso até ver uma menina tristonha de cabelos loiros e crespos sentada á frente de uma casa. Reconheceu-a imediatamente como a menina que também estava sentindo o vento na noite passada. Carlos sentiu uma enorme vontade de conversar com ela a respeito do vento, pois ela era a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo a compreender o que havia acontecido. Mas quando olhou para o relógio, desistiu. Seu pai ficaria muito bravo se não chegasse na hora marcada.

Finalmente chegou em casa. Sentiu o aroma de estrogonofe no ar e lambeu os lábios. Adorava estrogonofe. Carlos não entendia o porquê do pai estar fazendo todos os pratos que o filho mais gostava. Quando viu o filho, Sr. Vítor o recebeu "calorosamente":

- O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ, CARLOS? Vá se trocar imediatamente! – berrou o pai.

Sem entender nada e sem dizer uma única palavra, Carlos foi rapidamente para o quarto e colocou uma roupa mais formal do que a anterior, pois sabia que aquela era uma ocasião especial para o pai ficar tão bravo assim. Colocou sua calça mais chique, um cinto que ele odiava (mas tinha que usar) e uma blusa verde limão. Olhou-se no espelho e sentiu-se um completo idiota. _Mas, o que poderia fazer?_ Seu pai estava tão bravo que não queria contrariá-lo por nada desse mundo. Entrou na cozinha tentando esconder suas roupas, mas não teve jeito. O pai estava arrumando a mesa que aliás estava mais bonita e caprichada do que nunca e já ia colocar o último copo, mas quando viu o filho, deixou o deixou cair e deu a gargalhada mais sincera que o filho jamais vira.

- O - o- o que é isso filho? – perguntou o pai tentando respirar normalmente para um filho completamente vermelho de vergonha e raiva.

- O senhor pediu para eu me trocar, ora! – respondeu Carlos impaciente.

- É, mas não precisava colocar essa roupa, né?! Pode colocar outra, mas, mesmo assim, continue formal. _Háháháhá!_

Carlos se sentiu aliviado, mas ao mesmo tempo com raiva do pai ter rido dele. O deixou na cozinha rindo e limpando os restos do copo do chão e foi para o quarto se trocar novamente. Dessa vez, colocou uma calça jeans bem bonita, uma blusa branca e um tênis superchique que ganhou da tia ano passado. Sentiu-se um pouco melhor agora, mas continuava desconfortável. Antes que pudesse sair do quarto, ouviu a campainha. O pai foi correndo abrir a porta, mas antes disso, deu algumas recomendações para o filho:

- Cumprimente-a formalmente, sente-se formalmente, coma formalmente e faça elogios á ela.- sussurrou o pai.

Carlos concordou com a cabeça, embora não fazia a mínima idéia de quem o pai estava falando.

Quando a porta se abriu, uma moça alta, de cabelos negros enrolados em um coque acima da cabeça, o rosto ofuscado pela montanha de maquiagem e que também usava um vestido extremamente longo e com uma estampa horrível. Carlos sentiu vontade de rir, pois a mulher parecia que tinha acabado de sair do circo, mas sabia que não podia rir porque senão o pai o deserdaria. A moça tinha o ar de ser arrogante e petulante.

- Ah, Luciana, bem-vinda! – cumprimentou o pai, beijando a mão da moça. – Está extremamente bonita hoje!

- Discordo completamente – murmurou Carlos para si mesmo.

Luciana nada disse, e Carlos confirmou sua suspeita de moça arrogante e petulante. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Luciana estendeu-lhe a mão. Carlos não sabia o que fazer. _Será que aquela bruxa velha queria que ele lhe beijasse a mão?_ Carlos recuou, mas quando o pai fez um aceno breve com a cabeça, Carlos foi tremendo os lábios até a mão da moça e beijou-a. Sentiu um gosto estranho depois disso. Sentiu como se tivesse beijado ovo podre. Ele já havia comido ovo podre, o gosto era muito ruim.

- Carlos, essa é Luciana Brandir. Minha nova chefa no trabalho – apresentou a moça ao filho – Ela aceitou meu humilde convite de almoçar aqui hoje.

Então Carlos entendeu porque o pai se envolvera com uma coisa tão feia. Era a chefa do emprego do pai, e Carlos sabia que ele fazia de tudo para ganhar uma promoção ou algo parecido.

Finalmente Luciana disse alguma coisa:

- Tem um filho muito bonito Vítor – disse Luciana com uma voz de ganso que não agradou nem um pouco Carlos – Puxou ao pai.

Sr. Vítor deu um sorriso extremamente largo.

Ah, certo. Agora aquela doida estava dando em cima dele e do pai. Carlos não pensou que poderia odiar tanto uma pessoa em tão pouco tempo assim. Á não ser o diretor de sua escola. O pai lhe lançou um olhar como se quisesse que o filho dissesse alguma coisa.

- Hum, obrigado – murmurou Carlos, mas sentia-se como se a mulher o tivesse insultado, não elogiado.

Enquanto almoçavam, Luciana lançava olhares indiscretos á Carlos o tempo todo. Ele fingiu não ver nada, pois queria passar a impressão de menino bonzinho. Isso pelo seu pai, não pela mocréia.

Foi na vigésima olhadela que Carlos perdeu o controle:

- O que você quer? - gritou irritado á Luciana.

De repente, tudo parou. O barulho dos talheres, das bocas mastigando a comida e dos regulares elogios do pai á Luciana. Este olhou para o filho assustado e ao mesmo tempo incompreendido. Luciana, porém, continuou olhando pra ele, agora com um breve sorriso.

- Ahmm... eu perdi alguma coisa? - perguntou o pai timidamente aos

dois, mas nenhum respondeu.

Carlos continuou olhando para Luciana com uma cara de cão feroz e esta, porém, continuava a olhá-lo com aquele sorriso irritante na cara. Depois de um tempo, Luciana tornou a voltar seu olhar para o prato de comida ainda cheio. Carlos, porém, olhou de esguelha para o pai, que parecia assustado e com raiva. Então o filho aturdido e confuso, também voltou seu olhar para o prato acima da mesa.

Depois do almoço, Carlos retirou os pratos, talheres e copos da mesa e os deixou na pia. Era essa sua tarefa: lavar a louça no almoço e no jantar. Já ia colocar as luvas gastas e desbotadas que usava havia anos quando o pai o chamou para conversar com ele e com Luciana. A última coisa queria nesse momento, era conversar com ela. Foi para a sala de estar e sentou-se na poltrona o mais longe possível de da mulher, enquanto o pai se sentava o mais próximo possível dela.

O pai e a moça conversavam sem parar, e Carlos só continuava ouvindo. Pra ele, era melhor assim. Não queria ter nada a ver com a moça e nem com o pai. Estava com raiva dele por ter trazido aquela jurubu pra dentro de casa. Depois de um tempo, quando Carlos estava quase dormindo na poltrona, Luciana perguntou:

- Você gosta de sua escola, querido?

Carlos não respondeu, pois não havia atinado que a moça estava perguntando pra ele. Sr. Vítor pigarreou alto e Carlos percebeu que era pra responder.

- Ah, o que a senhora disse?

- Eu perguntei – citou Luciana calmamente – Se você gosta de sua escola. Seja sincero.

Luciana deu novamente aquele sorrisinho que Carlos odiava tanto. Ele não sabia o que responder, mas sabia que se não fizesse o que ela lhe pedia, o pai poderia lhe dar uma bronca enorme.

- Não – respondeu ele.

- Não? – Luciana ergueu as sobrancelhas – Puxa! Mas não é novidade não é? A maioria das crianças não gosta de suas escolas. Mas me diga uma coisa, _porque_ você não gosta de sua escola.

Agora foi a vez de Carlos erguer as sobrancelhas. O que deu na mulher para invadir seu espaço pessoal? Olhou para o pai e este deu um sorriso forçado.

- Eu não gosto porque tem professores chatos que fazem perguntas idiotas á mim – respondeu Carlos, rispidamente.

Sr. Vítor deu uma tosse alta e o sorriso na cara de Luciana foi se desmanchando lentamente como se estivessem passando uma borracha na boca dela.

- Bom Vítor, acho que está na hora de eu ir. Foi um grande prazer estar com você e com seu filho _encantador_ hoje á tarde.

- Espere! – pediu desesperado Sr. Vítor. – Não quer tomar nem um cafezinho?

- Agradeço muito, mas preciso ir. Até logo. – disse a mulher, e estendeu novamente a mão para Sr. Vítor que rapidamente a beijou como se fosse uma obrigação. Carlos sabia que a mulher ia estender-lhe á mão também, mas para sua surpresa, esta apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça e disse:

- Até muito breve, Carlos.

- Tenha uma boa tarde, senhora – respondeu-lhe o menino, e a moça apenas sorriu e se dirigiu á porta.

O que Carlos não entendeu, foi Luciana se despedir dele com um _Até muito breve_. O que queria dizer com isto? Sabia que o pai não iria convidá-la mais para vir para sua casa, pois depois de ver o tratamento que o filho deu á moça, ele teria vergonha talvez até de trabalhar. Antes de levar uma bronca daquelas do pai, Carlos abriu a porta e saiu correndo para a praia. _Estava tão cansado_. Como eram cinco horas da tarde, ele sabia que o pai não ia demorar a se deitar, pois ele dormia ás sete horas.. Carlos nunca soube o motivo. Mas não estava preocupado com isso agora. _Estava tão cansado._ Estava pensando por quanto tempo iria ficar de castigo aquela noite, e na despedida de Luciana. _Estava tão cansado_. Não teve muito tempo para pensar, apenas deitou-se e dormiu no mesmo instante. _Estava tão cansado_.

Carlos acordou seis horas mais tarde. Eram onze horas, mas sentiu como se tivesse dormido apenas uma hora. Ainda estava na praia e sacudiu a cabeça para acordar totalmente. Não estava mais pensando no pai nem em Luciana. Estava apenas pensando em sua mãe. Não entendeu o porquê de estar pensando nela agora, mas só sabia que era um pensamento feliz. Pensou que ela ainda estivesse viva e que os três (ele, ela e seu pai) viviam juntos, felizes e alegres. Estava justamente pensando nisso quando aquele vento forte e aquele barulho voltaram. Mas agora havia também uma luz prata alaranjada.

- Ah não, de novo não! – gritou Carlos.

Dessa vez, ele não voltou correndo para casa. Ficou ali, se debatendo

contra o vento com as mãos no rosto e os cabelos para traz. A luz foi se tornando cada vez mais próxima de Carlos, enquanto este se debatia com ainda mais vontade. A luz esta mais próxima, e mais, e mais, e mais! De repente, tudo ficou escuro.

A luz voltou ao normal um tempo depois. Carlos também. Estava confuso. Aturdido. Assustado. Sonhou que estava na praia quando uma luz alaranjada veio ao seu encontro e ele foi levado para um outro lugar. Um lugar diferente. Quando pôs a mente no lugar, viu que não estava sonhando. Estava em lugar estranho. Era um quarto, porque se viu deitado em uma cama grande, um armário parecendo extremamente velho e malcuidado, uma escrivaninha cinza e malas ainda fechadas no chão. Deu um pulo pra fora da cama na mesma hora, abriu a mala e viu que havia suas roupas dentro dela. _O que estava acontecendo?_ Pensou ele. Trocou-se depressa quando ouviu alguém batendo a porta. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a porta já estava se abrindo lentamente.

- Ah, senhor Carlos, já acordou? – perguntou-lhe um homem corpulento, particularmente feio, de cabelos grisalhos e repicados e usando um terno marrom esquisito com um broche com o símbolo K&Ç no meio. – Vejo que até já se trocou.

Carlos não conseguiu dizer uma palavra. Não sabia quem era aquele homem e nem como ele sabia seu nome. Percebendo a preocupação do garoto, o homem disse:

- Ah, desculpe senhor, a minha falta de educação – disse o homem. – Meu nome é Kevin. Kevin Stuborm.

Finalmente Carlos teve coragem de perguntar:

- Onde estou? Como vim parar aqui? Como o senhor sabe meu nome? O que era aquela luz alaranjada?

- Acalme-se garoto! Poderá obter respostas em breve. Não sou a pessoa mais indicada para responder-lhe essas perguntas. Só posso lhe dizer uma coisa. Está em Ozissú, a terra encantada da Austrália, mais precisamente em minha casa Kevin & Çirces .– respondeu-lhe Kevin.

- Estou na Austrália? Como isso é possível? Em poucos minutos estava no Rio de Janeiro! – perguntou Carlos. Dessa vez, estava desesperado.

- Já disse que não sou a pessoa mais adequada para responder suas perguntas – disse Kevin calmamente, como se já estivesse acostumado com tantas perguntas. – Agora, se me der licença, vou me retirar. A propósito, o almoço já está sendo servido no térreo. Até logo.

Então Carlos viu o homem fechar a porta com brutalidade e ouviu o barulho de seus passos diminuírem.

_Almoço?_ Como podia ser hora do almoço se em um tempo atrás eram onze horas da noite? Então percebeu que estava na Austrália. Aqui o fuso horário era diferente. Carlos ainda estava se acostumando com a notícia e estava com medo de descer para o almoço, mas, já que queria obter respostas, achou que o melhor seria fazer tudo o que estivesse em seu alcance.

Saiu do quarto uns minutos depois e se viu em uma imensa casa malcheirosa com vários quartos. Mais parecia um hotel. Desceu as escadas e sentiu como se estivesse pisando em almofadas, de tão fofas que eram. Depois de descer três andares, quando não havia mais escadas, percebeu que chegara ao térreo. Viu-se rodeado de pessoas de várias idades. Havia mais ou menos umas nove pessoas que pareciam ter a mesma idade que ele, entre elas, a menina de cabelos loiros crespos. Sem perceber o que estava fazendo, Carlos foi ao encontro da menina e a cutucou nas costas. A menina se virou rapidamente com os punhos cerrados como se estivesse pronta para atacar. Carlos percebeu que ela era mais bonita de perto.

- Calma garota! Só quero conversar! – apressou-se ao dizer isso á menina que lentamente baixou os punhos.

- Conversar o quê, menino? Quem é você? – perguntou-lhe a menina, que parecia atordoada.

- Você não mora no Rio de Janeiro? Precisamente na Praia das Conchas? – perguntou Carlos.

A menina que agora estava com cara de incompreendida fez um "não" com a cabeça, para surpresa de Carlos.

- Não precisa mentir garota! – disse Carlos impaciente. – Estou tão surpreso quanto você. Você sentiu um vento forte ontem á noite não é?

Agora, ao invés de discordar, a menina afirmou com a cabeça.

- A propósito, meu nome é Carlos Carvalho. E o seu? – perguntou Carlos com um lindo sorriso estampado na cara.

Antes de a menina responder, milhares de rostos se viraram pra ele. Silêncio absoluto. Uma velha senhora com um chapéu pontudo se dirigiu á ele e o deu um caloroso aperto de mão:

- Senhor Carlos, que prazer conhecê-lo! Sou Rosa Damair.

O mesmo aconteceu com várias pessoas ao seu redor. Inclusive pessoas de sua idade. Carlos ouviu nomes como: Hugo Escarlotti, Bruna Mendes, Simbrlella Lyntfor, Louie Wender, Matthew None, entre outros. Finalmente, os apertos de mãos cessaram.

Ao se sentir confiante, a menina de cabelos crespos respondeu:

- Thaís Pereira.

Agora a menina também estava sorrindo, e Carlos percebeu que ela era muito linda mesmo. Tão linda que ele deixou de lado as perguntas que ecoavam em sua cabeça.

- É, bom, estou com fome. Que tal comermos alguma coisa? – perguntou Thaís, timidamente.

- Claro! – respondeu Carlos numa excitação assustadora. Estava doido para conversar e fazer amizades.

Os dois sentaram em um canto da mesa isolado para conversar em paz, sem ninguém para perturbá-los. Conversaram sobre várias coisas: escola, amigos, família... Carlos percebeu que eram bem parecidos, porque a menina também odiava sua escola no Rio e só tinha mãe. O único diferente é que ela tinha vários amigos. Carlos ficou feliz por ela não ter perguntado como todos sabiam seu nome.

- E você? Tem vários amigos?- perguntou ela de repente.

Carlos hesitou em responder. Não queria dizer á ela que só tinha dois amigos, e um deles era seu primo. Não queria mesmo.

- To morrendo de fome – disse ele, mentindo. – O que tem pra comer?

A menina sacudiu os ombros, Carlos se lembrou de que ela também era nova ali. De repente, um prato de Verisonho apareceu na frente do menino, e um prato de espaguete apareceu na frente de Thaís. Os dois pratos acompanhados de talheres e suco de laranja.

- Oba! Meu prato preferido! – exclamaram os dois, em coro.

Thaís deu uma risadinha nervosa e Carlos apenas apanhou seus talheres e comeu rapidamente o Verisonho.

- Puxa, você estava mesmo com fome, hein! – observou Thaís, rindo. – Come tão rápido que nem dá pra ver sua boca se mexendo!

Carlos corou tão depressa que a menina se calou e voltou a comer seu prato quase cheio de espaguete.

- Desculpe – murmurou a menina que ainda olhava para o prato.

- Tudo bem – devolveu Carlos. – Estou acostumado em as pessoas dizerem que eu como rápido.

A menina olhou pra ele e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas tornou á fechá-la. Carlos entendeu perfeitamente esse movimento, pois sempre fazia isso quando queria dizer algo mas não tinha coragem.

Carlos continuou naquele hotel por mais uma semana. Estava feliz em não precisar voltar á sua escola no Rio, mas ao mesmo tempo triste, por não ter notícias do pai. No Kevin & Çirces, ele sempre acordava na hora do almoço e quase sempre comia Verisonho ou estrogonofe com Thaís. Á tarde, ele jogava damas com ela ou futebol com alguns outros garotos do hotel. Ele ás vezes também jogava xadrez com Kevin e aproveitava para fazer mais perguntas. Mesmo que não obtivesse respostas, Carlos adorava ver o homem irritado. Á noite, jantava uma comida especial feita no hotel e voltava á dormir.

Naquele domingo, Carlos acordou muito cedo, ás cinco horas da manhã. Despiu os pijamas e colocou uma roupa quente, pois estava frio. Depois de se vestir, desceu para o térreo e só encontrou dois homens sentados, conversando. Entre eles, Kevin Stuborm e um outro de cabelos ruivos e curtos com um bigodinho ralo acima da boca. O garoto decidiu ficar espiando por algum tempo os dois só para ver se descobria alguma coisa.

- Estou lhe dizendo que não posso ser o responsável pelo garoto, Stuborm. Tenho coisas mais importantes á fazer. Ordens de Jumefore – disse o homem de cabelos ruivos.

- Mas então quem será o responsável pelo menino Carlos,Octávio? Você era

a pessoa ideal! – perguntou desesperado Kevin.

O homem chamado Octávio nada disse. Apenas respirou fundo e

sacudiu a cabeça negativamente olhando para o chão.

- Você está querendo me dizer, que não faz idéia de quem irá cuidar do garoto?! – concluiu Kevin bufando de raiva. Parecia que estava preste a atacar Octávio. Este, pressentindo o pior, afastou a cadeira pra trás e disse, tremendo os lábios:

- Bom, tenho um palpite.

O homem se aproximou de Kevin e sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Carlos não pode ouvir, pois o homem estava falando muito baixo. Ao dizer a última palavra, Kevin arregalou os olhos e parecia que alguém tivesse acabado de dizer algo que fosse ilegal.

- N-n-n-não. Ela não! – disse tremendo tanto os lábios, que pareciam asas de beija-flor.

- É isso, ou o menino terá que voltar pra casa. – disse Octávio firmemente, parecendo o diretor da escola de Carlos no Rio.

- O QUÊ? Carlos _tem_ que estudar em Kansid! E você sabe muito bem disso, Octávio. O menino está destinado á esta escola desde que nasceu! – gritou inesperadamente Kevin.

- Shhhh... Stuborm, ficou louco? Não queremos que ninguém nos ouça! – reprimiu Octávio. Kevin se calou. – De qualquer forma, Misha não é tão ruim. Só bota medo em algumas pessoas. Ela poderá cuidar de Carlos melhor do que qualquer outro.

- Espero mesmo que cuide, Octávio. Criei um vínculo muito forte com esse menino e não quero que nada de mal aconteça á ele – disse Kevin decidido e, ouvindo isso, Carlos encheu o peito de admiração. Está tudo bem, já ouvira o bastante. Entrou na sala distraído, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ah, bom dia! – disse ele com um tom de voz sonolento olhando para os dois homens.

- Carlos, meu bom garoto! Que bom que acordou! – disse Kevin excitante, mas com os lábios ainda tremendo. – Bom dia! A propósito, este é Octávio Magela.

Octávio se levantou da cadeira. Carlos percebeu que ele era bem mais alto que Kevin e estava segurando um chapéu-coco marrom. Ele parecia um cabide. O homem estendeu-lhe a mão e Carlos apertou-a gentilmente.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Carlos – disse Octávio com um largo sorriso no rosto, mas sem muita excitação. – Kevin fala muito bem sobre você.

Carlos nada disse, apenas olhou para Kevin e acenou gentilmente a cabeça, como se estivesse agradecendo o elogio. O homem retribuiu o agradecimento também acenando a cabeça.

- Bom, está na minha hora – disse Octávio recolocando o chapéu-coco em sua cabeça. Carlos achou muito engraçado, pois agora o homem estava parecendo realmente um cabide. Mas o menino abafou a risada com uma tosse forçada.

- Até logo, Octávio. – despediu-se Kevin.

- Tchau! – exclamou Carlos acenando para o homem.

Depois da partida de Octávio, o silêncio penetrou no térreo. Carlos nada disse nem nada fez, apenas fitou o chão e acompanhou o movimento duas formigas lutando por um pedaço de folha. Kevin, por sua vez, voltou à mesa e começou a limpá-la com um pano velho tirado do bolso.

- Quem é Çirces?- perguntou Carlos inesperadamente á Kevin. O homem o fitou assustado, como se o garoto tivesse acabado de dizer algo sobrenatural.

- Çirces? Ah, sim, claro – disse o homem que voltou seu olhar novamente à mesa, mas dessa vez impaciente, como se quisesse morrer com o assunto o mais rápido possível. – Çirces era minha mulher. Mas ela morreu faz sete anos, assassinada.

Carlos corou. Não sabia que havia tocado em um ponto tão sensível. Ficou com pena de Kevin e com raiva dele mesmo por ter feito essa pergunta tão idiota. Ficou com vontade de dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Então, falou sem pensar:

- Meus pêsames – disse ainda vermelho – Já pegaram o assassino?

Kevin soltou uma gargalhada exuberante. Carlos voltou á sua cor normal. _O que tinha dito agora?_

- Se já pegaram o assassino? – repetiu Kevin aos prantos – Carlos, se tem uma coisa que você deve saber, é que para pegarem esse homem, só mesmo um milagre enorme!

Kevin sentou na cadeira mais próxima para não cair de tantas risadas. Carlos corou novamente. Mas não de vergonha, de raiva. O homem que há pouco tempo havia dito que sentia uma profunda admiração por ele agora estava rindo do menino como se ele fosse o maior idiota do mundo. Carlos sentiu vontade de responder Kevin ás alturas, mas não teve coragem. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, o mesmo movimento que Thaís fizera quando disse que o menino comia rápido.

- Me desculpe se eu não sei nada sobre seu mundo, Kevin – respondeu finalmente Carlos ainda corado de raiva – Talvez seja melhor eu ir pra casa, não é?

Kevin parou de rir tão rápido, que Carlos se assustou. O homem se levantou da cadeira de modo brutal e agora agarrando o menino pelos ombros.

- NÃO! – berrou Kevin agora olhando diretamente nos olhos do garoto – Me desculpe Carlos. Não é sua culpa de você não saber nada sobre nosso mundo.

Kevin soltou os ombros do garoto e voltou à mesma cadeira que estava antes.

- Sente-se aqui garoto – pediu Kevin apontando para uma cadeira ao lado da sua. Carlos obedeceu, embora ainda estivesse um pouco assustado. Foi tremendo da cabeça aos pés até a cadeira; quando sentou, Kevin deu um longo suspiro, voltou seus olhos claros e sem vida para os olhos escuros e profundos de Carlos e disse:

- Escute Carlos – começou Kevin e deu mais um longo suspiro. – Como já disse há uma semana atrás, você está em Ózissu, o mundo encantado da Austrália. Aqui, há vários povos: Logons, Chamoons, Feiticeiros, Jundaires e... Malvéricos. Todos viviam em completa harmonia, pois era assim que deveria ser. Pelo menos até acontecer uma coisa terrível.

"Há 16 anos, um malvérico decidiu mudar seu rumo e foi para o lado das trevas. Com ele, vários malvéricos decidiram cursar o mesmo caminho, assim, as outras quatro nações se separaram, cursaram seus próprios caminhos, mas nunca se converteram para o mal. As duas únicas nações que ficaram juntas foram Logons e Chamoons. Elas se juntaram até conseguir juntar as nações novamente, mas só conseguiram juntar os feiticeiros depois de três longos anos. Foram tempos muitos difíceis se você quer saber. Ózissu entrou em completa depressão"

- Qual era o nome do malvérico que se converteu para o mal? – perguntou Carlos, que estava atento a cada palavra que o amigo dizia.

- Bom, os jundaires e os feiticeiros têm medo de dizer seu nome – disse calmamente Kevin – , mas os chamoons e os logons não. Como sou um logon, posso pronunciá-lo normalmente. Seu nome é _Johntse_.

Carlos se assustou e recuou na cadeira. Johntse era o mesmo nome que estava ouvindo em sua cabeça alguns dias. Será que era um sinal? Não sabia o que dizer. Apenas ficou ali, olhando para Kevin, boquiaberto.

- Os feiticeiros e os jundaires o chamam de Mal Interior – disse Kevin com uma leve preocupação no rosto. – Porque eles acham que não há nada de bom nele, nem no interior. Eu sou diferente: acho que todos temos um pouco de luz no nosso coração. Mesmo que seja menor que um ponto final. É o caso de Johntse.

"Em todo caso, é por isso que ri de você àquela hora; nunca pegaram Johntse pois ele é o maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu."

- Mas já se nunca conseguiram pegar Johntse – perguntou Carlos que estava fascinado pela história do amigo –, significa que ele vai continuar matando; ou já terminou o seu trabalho?

- Receio que a primeira opção seja a mais votada, meu garoto – disse Kevin com uma voz tão triste que parecia á beira das lágrimas. – Johntse nunca desistiu do poder. Mesmo quando ele...

PLAFT!

A fala de Kevin foi interrompida por forte estrondo no andar de cima. Parecia que um vidro estava quebrando no 2º andar.

- Que diabos está acontecendo lá em cima? – vociferou Kevin que estava vermelho de raiva. O homem foi subindo as escadas pisando tão forte que a cada passo, um barulho estranhamente alto saía de seus pés.

Carlos não estava nem um pouco a fim de saber o que estava acontecendo no 2º andar. Continuava sentado em sua cadeira, ainda pensando no que Kevin havia falado sobre os povos mágicos e sobre o malvérico das trevas Johntse. Ficou com muita raiva do barulho no 2º andar, pois ele queria muito saber o que mais Kevin tinha á dizer sobre Ózissu.

Depois de um tempo, Kevin voltou á sala do térreo, mas agora acompanhado de um menino baixinho com uma expressão de horror no rosto e Simbrlella Lyntfor, agora com uma expressão de raiva. Ela estava segurando o menino bruscamente e Carlos reparou que ele estava chorando.

- Francamente Georgiano! Não acredito que tenha feito uma barbaridade dessas! – berrou Simbrella, agora apertando ainda mais o braço do menino. – Desculpe o meu filho, Stuborm. Ele nunca mais vai fazer isso de novo. Não é Georgiano?

- S – s –s – sim, mamãe – gaguejou Georgiano. Carlos sentiu uma leve pena do garotinho.

- Muito bem, espero que sim – esbravejou Simbrella com severidade. – Peça desculpas á Kevin, Georgiano.

- Desculpe Sr. Stuborm.

- Bom, bom – disse Simbrella, que estava um pouco mais calma que antes.

A hora do almoço foi um pouco silenciosa. Ninguém dizia nada a não ser dois velhos senhores comentando algo que Carlos não pôde ouvir. Sentou-se no lugar costumeiro de sempre, no fundo da mesa com Thaís. Os dois nada conversavam, Carlos não achou as palavras certas para contar á menina a conversa que teve com Kevin. Ainda estava pensando naquele nome, Johntse, quando a menina perguntou:

- O que foi Carlos? Parece tão triste...

- Não é nada. Apenas estou um pouco cansado. Acordei cedo hoje – era mentira. Por mais que Carlos tivesse acordado cedo, não estava nem um pouco cansado. Pelo contrário, estava agitado, aturdido e curioso. Uma parte dele não queria contar à Taís o que havia descoberto, outra parte queria contar tudo à amiga. Decidiu seguir a primeira, mesmo porque, nem mesmo ele entendia muito bem o que havia escutado de Kevin.

Para depois do almoço, Carlos já tinha planos. Iria bolar um jeito para Kevin lhe contar mais sobre Ózissu.


	6. Capítulo 6 A briga

Carmelkeemc

E a Relíquia Macropodidae

Personagens:

Carlos Carvalho (Brasil): Um garoto famoso em Ózissu (mundo mágico paralelo), sensato e charmoso, mas que tem dificuldade em enfrentar seus sentimentos e amigos. Sua mãe morreu de um modo misterioso quando ele tinha apenas 2 anos e seu pai evita falar dela sempre que pode. Tem poucos amigos, na verdade tem apenas dois, e um deles é seu primo mais novo. É filho único.

**Tem cabelos loiros e desarrumados, olhos castanhos, jeito de surfista e usa vestes largadas e descoladas. Adora surfar, jogar futebol e odeia sua escola no mundo real. Fica muito feliz quando é chamado para a escola de Kansid. Lá, Peter vira seu melhor amigo. Tem uma leve atração por sua melhor amiga, Emma e por Thaís.**

**Emma Melci (Itália): Uma garota extremamente bonita, mas arrogante e metida. Adora se exibir, mas está sempre pronta para ajudar os amigos e é muito esperta. Por isso é fundamental para o auxílio dos amigos. Não conheceu seu pai e sua mãe desapareceu quando ela tinha apenas 3 anos. Mora com seus primos mais velhos e não demonstra, mas sempre chora á noite querendo encontrar sua mãe. É filha única.**

**Tem cabelos ruivos longos e ondulados e um rosto extremamente bonito. Tem olhos castanhos esverdeados e adora usar roupas com frases engraçadas. Adora brincos de grife e calças jeans. É baixinha mas não deixa que isso a afete. Fica meio confusa quando vai para Kansid, mas acaba gostando da escola. Sua melhor amiga é Chomoyo, mas também é muito amiga de uma outra menina da escola, Velma (EUA).**

**Chomoyo Keena (Japão) : Uma garota inteligente e desengonçada, Chomoyo é muito tímida, mas quando mexem com sua família, vira fera. Sempre ajuda os amigos com lições de casa e provas. Sua mãe e seu pai também haviam sido escolhidos para freqüentar Kansid e por isso a garota sabe um pouco mais da escola do que os amigos. Seus três irmãos mais velhos (Tiniko, Buna e Kikeshi) ainda freqüentam a escola. Moyo (apelido), facilmente se ofende com o que os outros falam e, já que é tímida, nunca se defende, mas quando mexem com seus amigos e com sua família, ela parte para a briga.**

**Seus cabelos á altura dos ombros são tão negros quanto seus olhos puxados e são extremamente lisos, já que é japonesa. Não tem o rosto muito bonito, mas seu corpo é bastante belo, só que é ofuscado pelas blusas largas e saias xadrez da garota. É bastante dedicada á escola e adora quase todas as matérias. Sua melhor amiga em Kansid é Emma, mas ás vezes fica irritada com o jeito arrogante da amiga de ser.**

**Peter McFollow (EUA): É um garoto rico, bonito e mimado, mas é superengraçado e sempre ajuda os amigos quando o assunto é criaturas paralelas. Seu pai é médico (no mundo real) e não sabe do mundo de Ózissu e nunca soube que a mulher freqüentou uma escola diferente. Acredita que o filho vai para uma escola na Inglaterra e se sente feliz assim. A mãe de Peter sempre freqüentou Kansid e estimula o filho a ser um grande Chamoon (povo mágico) já que ela é uma e é extremamente rica, e por isso, Peter é inseguro e tem um certo medo da mãe. Tem um irmão mais velho, Bob (que não freqüentou a escola) e uma irmã mais nova, Gabriella. **

**Peter é bonito, tem cabelos literalmente pretos e encaracolados. Usa roupas chiques (por ser rico) mas gosta mesmo é das roupas do amigo Carlos, por isso sente um certo ciúme dele (isso e pelo o fato de ser famoso). É agitado, fala o que pensa e muitas vezes é julgado grosso por isso. Ama estudar Criaturas mágicas paralelas e é fera em Lixabol (esporte). Seu melhor amigo é Carlos e ama sua escola Kansid.**

Capítulo 1 O vento e o barulho ameaçador 

Eram onze horas da noite e todos já estavam em suas camas, a não ser pelos estudantes da Universidade Unifec no barzinho. O silêncio era absoluto, exceto pelo barulho de pessoas conversando e pelas ondas quebrando na areia. Havia uma pessoa sentada na praia com sua prancha ao lado, um menino, a julgar pelo tamanho. Seu nome era Carlos Carvalho.

Carlos havia acabado de sair do mar. Havia surfado durante cinco horas e agora estava escrevendo na areia tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia, usava a areia como seu diário, seu melhor amigo. Podia ficar ali durante horas, porque sabia que seu pai não iria se preocupar, pois, depois da morte de sua mãe, ele ficou hipnotizado e não batia bem da cabeça. Era nisso que Carlos estava pensando nesse exato momento: _Como sua mãe havia morrido?_ Ele nunca soube da resposta. Aliás, ninguém nunca soube, a não ser seu pai, mas ele evitava falar sobre isso sempre que podia, vai ver por isso que não tinha uma relação muito boa com o filho. Mas não era só com o pai que Carlos tinha uma relação ruim, era com muita gente. Ele não tinha muitos amigos, aliás, só tinha dois: Paulo José e seu primo mais novo Joe. Mas Carlos não se importava com isso, pois ele era um garoto fechado e que não conversava muito, gostava mesmo era de praticar esportes sozinho.

Carlos estava olhando com seus olhos castanhos e profundos para o mar, quando um vento forte, produzindo um barulho ameaçador levou os cabelos loiros e desarrumados do menino pra trás. Quando percebeu, ele mesmo estava indo pra trás.

- O que é isso? – gritou ele para os estudantes do bar. Mas parecia que ninguém estava o ouvindo. Aliás, parecia que ninguém estava sentindo nada, nem mesmo uma brisa suave.

Carlos teve a sensação de que estava vindo um tornado em sua direção, mas parecia que nem o mar estava sentindo nada. _Será que estou louco? Ou apenas sonhando? _Perguntou a si mesmo, mas não havia tempo de responder, já estava correndo de volta pra casa. No meio do caminho, encontrou uma menina, que parecia também estar sentindo o vento, pois estava com as mãos no rosto e seus cabelos loiros e crespos estavam indo pra trás. Carlos teve a vontade de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas não teve tempo, pois a menina saiu em disparada para o outro lado da rua. Carlos ficou um tempo ali, parado, olhando a menina correr. Ela parecia da mesma idade que ele. Logo o menino sacudiu a cabeça e tornou a correr em disparada em direção ao seu lar.

Quando chegou em casa, o vento parou. De repente. Não havia mais aquele barulho ameaçador, apenas o barulho dos roncos do pai. Carlos não acreditou no que aconteceu. Em seus onze anos de vida inteiros, nunca vira nada igual. Principalmente no Rio de Janeiro. Como Carlos adorava ver os noticiários na televisão, sabia cada detalhe de cada tornado que estava preste a chegar nos Estados Unidos, no Canadá e etc. Mas nunca vira uma notícia pressentindo um tornado no Rio. Pior que isso:_ Um tornado que apenas duas pessoas sentiam_. Pensou nisso lembrando dele e da menina de cabelos crespos. Pensando bem, isso não importava. Estava tão cansado que foi direto pra cama. A televisão estava ligada. Estava no canal de notícias. Antes de desligar a TV, Carlos a deixou ligada por mais alguns minutos, para ver se ela informava alguma coisa sobre o vento. Mas quando veio a notícia de que a cadela de uma atriz famosa estava grávida, Carlos percebeu que não tinham mais nada de útil para anunciar, então se deitou na cama e adormeceu instantaneamente.

Carlos teve um pesadelo estranho. Sonhou que estava no meio do oceano sem saber nadar e estava gritando por socorro. Então uma voz do mesmo tom daquele barulho ameaçador disse que ele era um covarde bobalhão e que não tinha futuro. Engraçado, aquele parecia seu pai falando dele quando voltava da escola. Logo depois, aquele vento forte veio e o afundou. Mais tarde, o noticiário já falava de sua morte e uma voz ecoava direto na sua cabeça dizendo: _Johntse, Johntse, JOHNTSE!_

Carlos acordou tarde e com uma incrível fome e dor de cabeça aquele dia. Não parava de ouvir aquele nome, _Johntse _em sua mente e já estava começando a ficar irritado. Mas sua irritação cessou quando ele sentiu um leve aroma de café da manhã no ar. Como estava morto de fome, foi correndo em disparada para a cozinha. Encontrou o pai preparando um belo pão com alho e queijo derretido por cima, seu prato predileto, mais conhecido como Verisonho.

- Senhor Vítor, vossa senhoria poderia explicar-me porque está fazendo o prato preferido de seu filho em pleno Sábado? -perguntou Carlos formalmente irônico ao pai. Normalmente, o dia de comer Verisonho era na terça-feira. Sr. Vítor olhou de esguelha para o menino:

- Pare com isso filho – disse o pai, sério. Mas Carlos percebeu que ele estava muito feliz, coisa que normalmente era raro.

- Está tramando alguma coisa, não está papai? – perguntou Carlos tentando saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Não estou tramando nada – respondeu o pai, nervoso. - E por favor, pare de me amolar.

Percebendo que não iria obter sucesso, Carlos desistiu das perguntas e se sentou na cadeira perto da janela, pois assim poderia ver o mar e se mais alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo. Mas não vira nada de diferente. A não ser um cachorro tentando entrar no oceano. Era um cachorro esquisito. Tinha apenas três patas e era uma mistura de _poodle_ branco com _dobermann_ preto. Parou de olhar o mar quando um prato gigante de Verisonho veio ao seu encontro. Devorou tudo em alguns segundos, mais parecendo um leão que não come á séculos.

- Mais devagar, Carlos! – disse o pai fazendo um som que parecia uma mistura de risada com tosse. – Assim vai acabar comendo o prato!

- Com a fome que eu estava papai – disse Carlos –, eu até seria capaz de comer o prato.

O pai deu uma risadinha pelo canto da boca e Carlos percebeu na mesma hora que o pai realmente estava tramando alguma coisa.

Assim como o pai, Carlos estava extremamente feliz aquele dia. Primeiro porque não tinha que ir para a escola (Carlos odiava sua escola). Segundo porque o Verisonho lhe dava uma estranha sensação de felicidade e terceiro porque podia surfar o quanto quisesse hoje, principalmente porque seu amigo Paulo José iria surfar com ele (todos os Sábados eles surfavam juntos).

Logo depois do café da manhã, Carlos foi direto para seu quarto colocar sua roupa preferida de surfe. _Esse dia merece uma roupa especial_. Pensou ele. Colocou-a em cinco segundos, pegou a prancha de surfe e foi direto para a porta.

- Tchau papai! - despediu-se Carlos.

- Espere um instante filho! – pediu o pai que estava lendo seu jornal.

Carlos, que já estava fora de casa, deu meia volta, entrou em casa e fez uma cara de muxoxo para o pai.

- O que foi agora coroa? – perguntou o filho impaciente.

- Quero que você volte antes do almoço. Preciso lhe apresentar uma pessoa – respondeu o pai, sem ligar do filho o chamar de velho.

Sem querer discutir e perder tempo, Carlos concordou com a cabeça e saiu voando para a praia. Encontrou Paulo lá, já esperando o amigo comendo um milho verde na barraquinha. Carlos o reconheceu pelos cabelos castanhos presos em um minúsculo rabo-de-cavalo. Foi ao encontro do amigo na barraquinha e eles se cumprimentaram com seu _toque_ especial.

- E aí cara, beleza? – perguntou o amigo, que era um ano mais velho do que ele. – Porque demorou? To aqui faz quarenta minutos já.

- Pois é, demorei porque acordei tarde hoje. E o pai me prendeu antes de sair. Desculpe – respondeu Carlos.

- Faz mal, não.

Depois de duas horas surfando (e depois de alguns caldos), os dois amigos resolveram parar pra descansar. Ficaram olhando para o mar quando Paulo soltou uma risada agonizante. Carlos achou que ele havia ficado louco, mas quando olhou para aonde Paulo estava olhando, também sentiu vontade de rir: um babaca estava tentando chutar a prancha de isopor dele, como se fosse uma bola, e ainda havia levado o maior caldo, pois estava coberto de algas e areia. Carlos não riu, pois sentiu pena do cara. Já levara um caldo desse antes, quando tinha 9 anos. Foi de lembrar isso que ele lembrou-se do seu sonho aquela noite.

- Pulco – era o apelido de Paulo –, ontem á noite, você viu um vento

forte acompanhado de um barulho ameaçador vindo do mar?

Paulo hesitou por um instante. Ficou olhando para o amigo como se ele fosse um ser de outro mundo.

- Do que é que você está falando, cara? – perguntou surpreso Paulo -

Ficou mais biruta do que já é?

E soltou uma risadinha forçada, mas Carlos percebeu que havia uma

ligeira preocupação no rosto do amigo.

- É, acho que estou ficando biruta mesmo.

Passada mais uma hora, Carlos olhou para o relógio que ganhou de

aniversário do pai e viu que já era quase hora do almoço.

- Caramba Pulco! Olha as horas! Preciso ir agora! Até mais!

- Está bem, calma cara! – respondeu calmamente Paulo – Até mais!

Carlos pegou a prancha e saiu andando para casa. Estava muito

cansado para correr. Não entendia o porquê, mas nos últimos dias, sempre ficava muito cansado o tempo todo. Ficou pensando nisso até ver uma menina tristonha de cabelos loiros e crespos sentada á frente de uma casa. Reconheceu-a imediatamente como a menina que também estava sentindo o vento na noite passada. Carlos sentiu uma enorme vontade de conversar com ela a respeito do vento, pois ela era a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo a compreender o que havia acontecido. Mas quando olhou para o relógio, desistiu. Seu pai ficaria muito bravo se não chegasse na hora marcada.

Finalmente chegou em casa. Sentiu o aroma de estrogonofe no ar e lambeu os lábios. Adorava estrogonofe. Carlos não entendia o porquê do pai estar fazendo todos os pratos que o filho mais gostava. Quando viu o filho, Sr. Vítor o recebeu "calorosamente":

- O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ, CARLOS? Vá se trocar imediatamente! – berrou o pai.

Sem entender nada e sem dizer uma única palavra, Carlos foi rapidamente para o quarto e colocou uma roupa mais formal do que a anterior, pois sabia que aquela era uma ocasião especial para o pai ficar tão bravo assim. Colocou sua calça mais chique, um cinto que ele odiava (mas tinha que usar) e uma blusa verde limão. Olhou-se no espelho e sentiu-se um completo idiota. _Mas, o que poderia fazer?_ Seu pai estava tão bravo que não queria contrariá-lo por nada desse mundo. Entrou na cozinha tentando esconder suas roupas, mas não teve jeito. O pai estava arrumando a mesa que aliás estava mais bonita e caprichada do que nunca e já ia colocar o último copo, mas quando viu o filho, deixou o deixou cair e deu a gargalhada mais sincera que o filho jamais vira.

- O - o- o que é isso filho? – perguntou o pai tentando respirar normalmente para um filho completamente vermelho de vergonha e raiva.

- O senhor pediu para eu me trocar, ora! – respondeu Carlos impaciente.

- É, mas não precisava colocar essa roupa, né?! Pode colocar outra, mas, mesmo assim, continue formal. _Háháháhá!_

Carlos se sentiu aliviado, mas ao mesmo tempo com raiva do pai ter rido dele. O deixou na cozinha rindo e limpando os restos do copo do chão e foi para o quarto se trocar novamente. Dessa vez, colocou uma calça jeans bem bonita, uma blusa branca e um tênis superchique que ganhou da tia ano passado. Sentiu-se um pouco melhor agora, mas continuava desconfortável. Antes que pudesse sair do quarto, ouviu a campainha. O pai foi correndo abrir a porta, mas antes disso, deu algumas recomendações para o filho:

- Cumprimente-a formalmente, sente-se formalmente, coma formalmente e faça elogios á ela.- sussurrou o pai.

Carlos concordou com a cabeça, embora não fazia a mínima idéia de quem o pai estava falando.

Quando a porta se abriu, uma moça alta, de cabelos negros enrolados em um coque acima da cabeça, o rosto ofuscado pela montanha de maquiagem e que também usava um vestido extremamente longo e com uma estampa horrível. Carlos sentiu vontade de rir, pois a mulher parecia que tinha acabado de sair do circo, mas sabia que não podia rir porque senão o pai o deserdaria. A moça tinha o ar de ser arrogante e petulante.

- Ah, Luciana, bem-vinda! – cumprimentou o pai, beijando a mão da moça. – Está extremamente bonita hoje!

- Discordo completamente – murmurou Carlos para si mesmo.

Luciana nada disse, e Carlos confirmou sua suspeita de moça arrogante e petulante. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Luciana estendeu-lhe a mão. Carlos não sabia o que fazer. _Será que aquela bruxa velha queria que ele lhe beijasse a mão?_ Carlos recuou, mas quando o pai fez um aceno breve com a cabeça, Carlos foi tremendo os lábios até a mão da moça e beijou-a. Sentiu um gosto estranho depois disso. Sentiu como se tivesse beijado ovo podre. Ele já havia comido ovo podre, o gosto era muito ruim.

- Carlos, essa é Luciana Brandir. Minha nova chefa no trabalho – apresentou a moça ao filho – Ela aceitou meu humilde convite de almoçar aqui hoje.

Então Carlos entendeu porque o pai se envolvera com uma coisa tão feia. Era a chefa do emprego do pai, e Carlos sabia que ele fazia de tudo para ganhar uma promoção ou algo parecido.

Finalmente Luciana disse alguma coisa:

- Tem um filho muito bonito Vítor – disse Luciana com uma voz de ganso que não agradou nem um pouco Carlos – Puxou ao pai.

Sr. Vítor deu um sorriso extremamente largo.

Ah, certo. Agora aquela doida estava dando em cima dele e do pai. Carlos não pensou que poderia odiar tanto uma pessoa em tão pouco tempo assim. Á não ser o diretor de sua escola. O pai lhe lançou um olhar como se quisesse que o filho dissesse alguma coisa.

- Hum, obrigado – murmurou Carlos, mas sentia-se como se a mulher o tivesse insultado, não elogiado.

Enquanto almoçavam, Luciana lançava olhares indiscretos á Carlos o tempo todo. Ele fingiu não ver nada, pois queria passar a impressão de menino bonzinho. Isso pelo seu pai, não pela mocréia.

Foi na vigésima olhadela que Carlos perdeu o controle:

- O que você quer? - gritou irritado á Luciana.

De repente, tudo parou. O barulho dos talheres, das bocas mastigando a comida e dos regulares elogios do pai á Luciana. Este olhou para o filho assustado e ao mesmo tempo incompreendido. Luciana, porém, continuou olhando pra ele, agora com um breve sorriso.

- Ahmm... eu perdi alguma coisa? - perguntou o pai timidamente aos

dois, mas nenhum respondeu.

Carlos continuou olhando para Luciana com uma cara de cão feroz e esta, porém, continuava a olhá-lo com aquele sorriso irritante na cara. Depois de um tempo, Luciana tornou a voltar seu olhar para o prato de comida ainda cheio. Carlos, porém, olhou de esguelha para o pai, que parecia assustado e com raiva. Então o filho aturdido e confuso, também voltou seu olhar para o prato acima da mesa.

Depois do almoço, Carlos retirou os pratos, talheres e copos da mesa e os deixou na pia. Era essa sua tarefa: lavar a louça no almoço e no jantar. Já ia colocar as luvas gastas e desbotadas que usava havia anos quando o pai o chamou para conversar com ele e com Luciana. A última coisa queria nesse momento, era conversar com ela. Foi para a sala de estar e sentou-se na poltrona o mais longe possível de da mulher, enquanto o pai se sentava o mais próximo possível dela.

O pai e a moça conversavam sem parar, e Carlos só continuava ouvindo. Pra ele, era melhor assim. Não queria ter nada a ver com a moça e nem com o pai. Estava com raiva dele por ter trazido aquela jurubu pra dentro de casa. Depois de um tempo, quando Carlos estava quase dormindo na poltrona, Luciana perguntou:

- Você gosta de sua escola, querido?

Carlos não respondeu, pois não havia atinado que a moça estava perguntando pra ele. Sr. Vítor pigarreou alto e Carlos percebeu que era pra responder.

- Ah, o que a senhora disse?

- Eu perguntei – citou Luciana calmamente – Se você gosta de sua escola. Seja sincero.

Luciana deu novamente aquele sorrisinho que Carlos odiava tanto. Ele não sabia o que responder, mas sabia que se não fizesse o que ela lhe pedia, o pai poderia lhe dar uma bronca enorme.

- Não – respondeu ele.

- Não? – Luciana ergueu as sobrancelhas – Puxa! Mas não é novidade não é? A maioria das crianças não gosta de suas escolas. Mas me diga uma coisa, _porque_ você não gosta de sua escola.

Agora foi a vez de Carlos erguer as sobrancelhas. O que deu na mulher para invadir seu espaço pessoal? Olhou para o pai e este deu um sorriso forçado.

- Eu não gosto porque tem professores chatos que fazem perguntas idiotas á mim – respondeu Carlos, rispidamente.

Sr. Vítor deu uma tosse alta e o sorriso na cara de Luciana foi se desmanchando lentamente como se estivessem passando uma borracha na boca dela.

- Bom Vítor, acho que está na hora de eu ir. Foi um grande prazer estar com você e com seu filho _encantador_ hoje á tarde.

- Espere! – pediu desesperado Sr. Vítor. – Não quer tomar nem um cafezinho?

- Agradeço muito, mas preciso ir. Até logo. – disse a mulher, e estendeu novamente a mão para Sr. Vítor que rapidamente a beijou como se fosse uma obrigação. Carlos sabia que a mulher ia estender-lhe á mão também, mas para sua surpresa, esta apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça e disse:

- Até muito breve, Carlos.

- Tenha uma boa tarde, senhora – respondeu-lhe o menino, e a moça apenas sorriu e se dirigiu á porta.

O que Carlos não entendeu, foi Luciana se despedir dele com um _Até muito breve_. O que queria dizer com isto? Sabia que o pai não iria convidá-la mais para vir para sua casa, pois depois de ver o tratamento que o filho deu á moça, ele teria vergonha talvez até de trabalhar. Antes de levar uma bronca daquelas do pai, Carlos abriu a porta e saiu correndo para a praia. _Estava tão cansado_. Como eram cinco horas da tarde, ele sabia que o pai não ia demorar a se deitar, pois ele dormia ás sete horas.. Carlos nunca soube o motivo. Mas não estava preocupado com isso agora. _Estava tão cansado._ Estava pensando por quanto tempo iria ficar de castigo aquela noite, e na despedida de Luciana. _Estava tão cansado_. Não teve muito tempo para pensar, apenas deitou-se e dormiu no mesmo instante. _Estava tão cansado_.

Carlos acordou seis horas mais tarde. Eram onze horas, mas sentiu como se tivesse dormido apenas uma hora. Ainda estava na praia e sacudiu a cabeça para acordar totalmente. Não estava mais pensando no pai nem em Luciana. Estava apenas pensando em sua mãe. Não entendeu o porquê de estar pensando nela agora, mas só sabia que era um pensamento feliz. Pensou que ela ainda estivesse viva e que os três (ele, ela e seu pai) viviam juntos, felizes e alegres. Estava justamente pensando nisso quando aquele vento forte e aquele barulho voltaram. Mas agora havia também uma luz prata alaranjada.

- Ah não, de novo não! – gritou Carlos.

Dessa vez, ele não voltou correndo para casa. Ficou ali, se debatendo

contra o vento com as mãos no rosto e os cabelos para traz. A luz foi se tornando cada vez mais próxima de Carlos, enquanto este se debatia com ainda mais vontade. A luz esta mais próxima, e mais, e mais, e mais! De repente, tudo ficou escuro.

A luz voltou ao normal um tempo depois. Carlos também. Estava confuso. Aturdido. Assustado. Sonhou que estava na praia quando uma luz alaranjada veio ao seu encontro e ele foi levado para um outro lugar. Um lugar diferente. Quando pôs a mente no lugar, viu que não estava sonhando. Estava em lugar estranho. Era um quarto, porque se viu deitado em uma cama grande, um armário parecendo extremamente velho e malcuidado, uma escrivaninha cinza e malas ainda fechadas no chão. Deu um pulo pra fora da cama na mesma hora, abriu a mala e viu que havia suas roupas dentro dela. _O que estava acontecendo?_ Pensou ele. Trocou-se depressa quando ouviu alguém batendo a porta. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a porta já estava se abrindo lentamente.

- Ah, senhor Carlos, já acordou? – perguntou-lhe um homem corpulento, particularmente feio, de cabelos grisalhos e repicados e usando um terno marrom esquisito com um broche com o símbolo K&Ç no meio. – Vejo que até já se trocou.

Carlos não conseguiu dizer uma palavra. Não sabia quem era aquele homem e nem como ele sabia seu nome. Percebendo a preocupação do garoto, o homem disse:

- Ah, desculpe senhor, a minha falta de educação – disse o homem. – Meu nome é Kevin. Kevin Stuborm.

Finalmente Carlos teve coragem de perguntar:

- Onde estou? Como vim parar aqui? Como o senhor sabe meu nome? O que era aquela luz alaranjada?

- Acalme-se garoto! Poderá obter respostas em breve. Não sou a pessoa mais indicada para responder-lhe essas perguntas. Só posso lhe dizer uma coisa. Está em Ozissú, a terra encantada da Austrália, mais precisamente em minha casa Kevin & Çirces .– respondeu-lhe Kevin.

- Estou na Austrália? Como isso é possível? Em poucos minutos estava no Rio de Janeiro! – perguntou Carlos. Dessa vez, estava desesperado.

- Já disse que não sou a pessoa mais adequada para responder suas perguntas – disse Kevin calmamente, como se já estivesse acostumado com tantas perguntas. – Agora, se me der licença, vou me retirar. A propósito, o almoço já está sendo servido no térreo. Até logo.

Então Carlos viu o homem fechar a porta com brutalidade e ouviu o barulho de seus passos diminuírem.

_Almoço?_ Como podia ser hora do almoço se em um tempo atrás eram onze horas da noite? Então percebeu que estava na Austrália. Aqui o fuso horário era diferente. Carlos ainda estava se acostumando com a notícia e estava com medo de descer para o almoço, mas, já que queria obter respostas, achou que o melhor seria fazer tudo o que estivesse em seu alcance.

Saiu do quarto uns minutos depois e se viu em uma imensa casa malcheirosa com vários quartos. Mais parecia um hotel. Desceu as escadas e sentiu como se estivesse pisando em almofadas, de tão fofas que eram. Depois de descer três andares, quando não havia mais escadas, percebeu que chegara ao térreo. Viu-se rodeado de pessoas de várias idades. Havia mais ou menos umas nove pessoas que pareciam ter a mesma idade que ele, entre elas, a menina de cabelos loiros crespos. Sem perceber o que estava fazendo, Carlos foi ao encontro da menina e a cutucou nas costas. A menina se virou rapidamente com os punhos cerrados como se estivesse pronta para atacar. Carlos percebeu que ela era mais bonita de perto.

- Calma garota! Só quero conversar! – apressou-se ao dizer isso á menina que lentamente baixou os punhos.

- Conversar o quê, menino? Quem é você? – perguntou-lhe a menina, que parecia atordoada.

- Você não mora no Rio de Janeiro? Precisamente na Praia das Conchas? – perguntou Carlos.

A menina que agora estava com cara de incompreendida fez um "não" com a cabeça, para surpresa de Carlos.

- Não precisa mentir garota! – disse Carlos impaciente. – Estou tão surpreso quanto você. Você sentiu um vento forte ontem á noite não é?

Agora, ao invés de discordar, a menina afirmou com a cabeça.

- A propósito, meu nome é Carlos Carvalho. E o seu? – perguntou Carlos com um lindo sorriso estampado na cara.

Antes de a menina responder, milhares de rostos se viraram pra ele. Silêncio absoluto. Uma velha senhora com um chapéu pontudo se dirigiu á ele e o deu um caloroso aperto de mão:

- Senhor Carlos, que prazer conhecê-lo! Sou Rosa Damair.

O mesmo aconteceu com várias pessoas ao seu redor. Inclusive pessoas de sua idade. Carlos ouviu nomes como: Hugo Escarlotti, Bruna Mendes, Simbrlella Lyntfor, Louie Wender, Matthew None, entre outros. Finalmente, os apertos de mãos cessaram.

Ao se sentir confiante, a menina de cabelos crespos respondeu:

- Thaís Pereira.

Agora a menina também estava sorrindo, e Carlos percebeu que ela era muito linda mesmo. Tão linda que ele deixou de lado as perguntas que ecoavam em sua cabeça.

- É, bom, estou com fome. Que tal comermos alguma coisa? – perguntou Thaís, timidamente.

- Claro! – respondeu Carlos numa excitação assustadora. Estava doido para conversar e fazer amizades.

Os dois sentaram em um canto da mesa isolado para conversar em paz, sem ninguém para perturbá-los. Conversaram sobre várias coisas: escola, amigos, família... Carlos percebeu que eram bem parecidos, porque a menina também odiava sua escola no Rio e só tinha mãe. O único diferente é que ela tinha vários amigos. Carlos ficou feliz por ela não ter perguntado como todos sabiam seu nome.

- E você? Tem vários amigos?- perguntou ela de repente.

Carlos hesitou em responder. Não queria dizer á ela que só tinha dois amigos, e um deles era seu primo. Não queria mesmo.

- To morrendo de fome – disse ele, mentindo. – O que tem pra comer?

A menina sacudiu os ombros, Carlos se lembrou de que ela também era nova ali. De repente, um prato de Verisonho apareceu na frente do menino, e um prato de espaguete apareceu na frente de Thaís. Os dois pratos acompanhados de talheres e suco de laranja.

- Oba! Meu prato preferido! – exclamaram os dois, em coro.

Thaís deu uma risadinha nervosa e Carlos apenas apanhou seus talheres e comeu rapidamente o Verisonho.

- Puxa, você estava mesmo com fome, hein! – observou Thaís, rindo. – Come tão rápido que nem dá pra ver sua boca se mexendo!

Carlos corou tão depressa que a menina se calou e voltou a comer seu prato quase cheio de espaguete.

- Desculpe – murmurou a menina que ainda olhava para o prato.

- Tudo bem – devolveu Carlos. – Estou acostumado em as pessoas dizerem que eu como rápido.

A menina olhou pra ele e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas tornou á fechá-la. Carlos entendeu perfeitamente esse movimento, pois sempre fazia isso quando queria dizer algo mas não tinha coragem.

Carlos continuou naquele hotel por mais uma semana. Estava feliz em não precisar voltar á sua escola no Rio, mas ao mesmo tempo triste, por não ter notícias do pai. No Kevin & Çirces, ele sempre acordava na hora do almoço e quase sempre comia Verisonho ou estrogonofe com Thaís. Á tarde, ele jogava damas com ela ou futebol com alguns outros garotos do hotel. Ele ás vezes também jogava xadrez com Kevin e aproveitava para fazer mais perguntas. Mesmo que não obtivesse respostas, Carlos adorava ver o homem irritado. Á noite, jantava uma comida especial feita no hotel e voltava á dormir.

Naquele domingo, Carlos acordou muito cedo, ás cinco horas da manhã. Despiu os pijamas e colocou uma roupa quente, pois estava frio. Depois de se vestir, desceu para o térreo e só encontrou dois homens sentados, conversando. Entre eles, Kevin Stuborm e um outro de cabelos ruivos e curtos com um bigodinho ralo acima da boca. O garoto decidiu ficar espiando por algum tempo os dois só para ver se descobria alguma coisa.

- Estou lhe dizendo que não posso ser o responsável pelo garoto, Stuborm. Tenho coisas mais importantes á fazer. Ordens de Jumefore – disse o homem de cabelos ruivos.

- Mas então quem será o responsável pelo menino Carlos,Octávio? Você era

a pessoa ideal! – perguntou desesperado Kevin.

O homem chamado Octávio nada disse. Apenas respirou fundo e

sacudiu a cabeça negativamente olhando para o chão.

- Você está querendo me dizer, que não faz idéia de quem irá cuidar do garoto?! – concluiu Kevin bufando de raiva. Parecia que estava preste a atacar Octávio. Este, pressentindo o pior, afastou a cadeira pra trás e disse, tremendo os lábios:

- Bom, tenho um palpite.

O homem se aproximou de Kevin e sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Carlos não pode ouvir, pois o homem estava falando muito baixo. Ao dizer a última palavra, Kevin arregalou os olhos e parecia que alguém tivesse acabado de dizer algo que fosse ilegal.

- N-n-n-não. Ela não! – disse tremendo tanto os lábios, que pareciam asas de beija-flor.

- É isso, ou o menino terá que voltar pra casa. – disse Octávio firmemente, parecendo o diretor da escola de Carlos no Rio.

- O QUÊ? Carlos _tem_ que estudar em Kansid! E você sabe muito bem disso, Octávio. O menino está destinado á esta escola desde que nasceu! – gritou inesperadamente Kevin.

- Shhhh... Stuborm, ficou louco? Não queremos que ninguém nos ouça! – reprimiu Octávio. Kevin se calou. – De qualquer forma, Misha não é tão ruim. Só bota medo em algumas pessoas. Ela poderá cuidar de Carlos melhor do que qualquer outro.

- Espero mesmo que cuide, Octávio. Criei um vínculo muito forte com esse menino e não quero que nada de mal aconteça á ele – disse Kevin decidido e, ouvindo isso, Carlos encheu o peito de admiração. Está tudo bem, já ouvira o bastante. Entrou na sala distraído, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ah, bom dia! – disse ele com um tom de voz sonolento olhando para os dois homens.

- Carlos, meu bom garoto! Que bom que acordou! – disse Kevin excitante, mas com os lábios ainda tremendo. – Bom dia! A propósito, este é Octávio Magela.

Octávio se levantou da cadeira. Carlos percebeu que ele era bem mais alto que Kevin e estava segurando um chapéu-coco marrom. Ele parecia um cabide. O homem estendeu-lhe a mão e Carlos apertou-a gentilmente.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Carlos – disse Octávio com um largo sorriso no rosto, mas sem muita excitação. – Kevin fala muito bem sobre você.

Carlos nada disse, apenas olhou para Kevin e acenou gentilmente a cabeça, como se estivesse agradecendo o elogio. O homem retribuiu o agradecimento também acenando a cabeça.

- Bom, está na minha hora – disse Octávio recolocando o chapéu-coco em sua cabeça. Carlos achou muito engraçado, pois agora o homem estava parecendo realmente um cabide. Mas o menino abafou a risada com uma tosse forçada.

- Até logo, Octávio. – despediu-se Kevin.

- Tchau! – exclamou Carlos acenando para o homem.

Depois da partida de Octávio, o silêncio penetrou no térreo. Carlos nada disse nem nada fez, apenas fitou o chão e acompanhou o movimento duas formigas lutando por um pedaço de folha. Kevin, por sua vez, voltou à mesa e começou a limpá-la com um pano velho tirado do bolso.

- Quem é Çirces?- perguntou Carlos inesperadamente á Kevin. O homem o fitou assustado, como se o garoto tivesse acabado de dizer algo sobrenatural.

- Çirces? Ah, sim, claro – disse o homem que voltou seu olhar novamente à mesa, mas dessa vez impaciente, como se quisesse morrer com o assunto o mais rápido possível. – Çirces era minha mulher. Mas ela morreu faz sete anos, assassinada.

Carlos corou. Não sabia que havia tocado em um ponto tão sensível. Ficou com pena de Kevin e com raiva dele mesmo por ter feito essa pergunta tão idiota. Ficou com vontade de dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Então, falou sem pensar:

- Meus pêsames – disse ainda vermelho – Já pegaram o assassino?

Kevin soltou uma gargalhada exuberante. Carlos voltou á sua cor normal. _O que tinha dito agora?_

- Se já pegaram o assassino? – repetiu Kevin aos prantos – Carlos, se tem uma coisa que você deve saber, é que para pegarem esse homem, só mesmo um milagre enorme!

Kevin sentou na cadeira mais próxima para não cair de tantas risadas. Carlos corou novamente. Mas não de vergonha, de raiva. O homem que há pouco tempo havia dito que sentia uma profunda admiração por ele agora estava rindo do menino como se ele fosse o maior idiota do mundo. Carlos sentiu vontade de responder Kevin ás alturas, mas não teve coragem. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, o mesmo movimento que Thaís fizera quando disse que o menino comia rápido.

- Me desculpe se eu não sei nada sobre seu mundo, Kevin – respondeu finalmente Carlos ainda corado de raiva – Talvez seja melhor eu ir pra casa, não é?

Kevin parou de rir tão rápido, que Carlos se assustou. O homem se levantou da cadeira de modo brutal e agora agarrando o menino pelos ombros.

- NÃO! – berrou Kevin agora olhando diretamente nos olhos do garoto – Me desculpe Carlos. Não é sua culpa de você não saber nada sobre nosso mundo.

Kevin soltou os ombros do garoto e voltou à mesma cadeira que estava antes.

- Sente-se aqui garoto – pediu Kevin apontando para uma cadeira ao lado da sua. Carlos obedeceu, embora ainda estivesse um pouco assustado. Foi tremendo da cabeça aos pés até a cadeira; quando sentou, Kevin deu um longo suspiro, voltou seus olhos claros e sem vida para os olhos escuros e profundos de Carlos e disse:

- Escute Carlos – começou Kevin e deu mais um longo suspiro. – Como já disse há uma semana atrás, você está em Ózissu, o mundo encantado da Austrália. Aqui, há vários povos: Logons, Chamoons, Feiticeiros, Jundaires e... Malvéricos. Todos viviam em completa harmonia, pois era assim que deveria ser. Pelo menos até acontecer uma coisa terrível.

"Há 16 anos, um malvérico decidiu mudar seu rumo e foi para o lado das trevas. Com ele, vários malvéricos decidiram cursar o mesmo caminho, assim, as outras quatro nações se separaram, cursaram seus próprios caminhos, mas nunca se converteram para o mal. As duas únicas nações que ficaram juntas foram Logons e Chamoons. Elas se juntaram até conseguir juntar as nações novamente, mas só conseguiram juntar os feiticeiros depois de três longos anos. Foram tempos muitos difíceis se você quer saber. Ózissu entrou em completa depressão"

- Qual era o nome do malvérico que se converteu para o mal? – perguntou Carlos, que estava atento a cada palavra que o amigo dizia.

- Bom, os jundaires e os feiticeiros têm medo de dizer seu nome – disse calmamente Kevin – , mas os chamoons e os logons não. Como sou um logon, posso pronunciá-lo normalmente. Seu nome é _Johntse_.

Carlos se assustou e recuou na cadeira. Johntse era o mesmo nome que estava ouvindo em sua cabeça alguns dias. Será que era um sinal? Não sabia o que dizer. Apenas ficou ali, olhando para Kevin, boquiaberto.

- Os feiticeiros e os jundaires o chamam de Mal Interior – disse Kevin com uma leve preocupação no rosto. – Porque eles acham que não há nada de bom nele, nem no interior. Eu sou diferente: acho que todos temos um pouco de luz no nosso coração. Mesmo que seja menor que um ponto final. É o caso de Johntse.

"Em todo caso, é por isso que ri de você àquela hora; nunca pegaram Johntse pois ele é o maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu."

- Mas já se nunca conseguiram pegar Johntse – perguntou Carlos que estava fascinado pela história do amigo –, significa que ele vai continuar matando; ou já terminou o seu trabalho?

- Receio que a primeira opção seja a mais votada, meu garoto – disse Kevin com uma voz tão triste que parecia á beira das lágrimas. – Johntse nunca desistiu do poder. Mesmo quando ele...

PLAFT!

A fala de Kevin foi interrompida por forte estrondo no andar de cima. Parecia que um vidro estava quebrando no 2º andar.

- Que diabos está acontecendo lá em cima? – vociferou Kevin que estava vermelho de raiva. O homem foi subindo as escadas pisando tão forte que a cada passo, um barulho estranhamente alto saía de seus pés.

Carlos não estava nem um pouco a fim de saber o que estava acontecendo no 2º andar. Continuava sentado em sua cadeira, ainda pensando no que Kevin havia falado sobre os povos mágicos e sobre o malvérico das trevas Johntse. Ficou com muita raiva do barulho no 2º andar, pois ele queria muito saber o que mais Kevin tinha á dizer sobre Ózissu.

Depois de um tempo, Kevin voltou á sala do térreo, mas agora acompanhado de um menino baixinho com uma expressão de horror no rosto e Simbrlella Lyntfor, agora com uma expressão de raiva. Ela estava segurando o menino bruscamente e Carlos reparou que ele estava chorando.

- Francamente Georgiano! Não acredito que tenha feito uma barbaridade dessas! – berrou Simbrella, agora apertando ainda mais o braço do menino. – Desculpe o meu filho, Stuborm. Ele nunca mais vai fazer isso de novo. Não é Georgiano?

- S – s –s – sim, mamãe – gaguejou Georgiano. Carlos sentiu uma leve pena do garotinho.

- Muito bem, espero que sim – esbravejou Simbrella com severidade. – Peça desculpas á Kevin, Georgiano.

- Desculpe Sr. Stuborm.

- Bom, bom – disse Simbrella, que estava um pouco mais calma que antes.

A hora do almoço foi um pouco silenciosa. Ninguém dizia nada a não ser dois velhos senhores comentando algo que Carlos não pôde ouvir. Sentou-se no lugar costumeiro de sempre, no fundo da mesa com Thaís. Os dois nada conversavam, Carlos não achou as palavras certas para contar á menina a conversa que teve com Kevin. Ainda estava pensando naquele nome, Johntse, quando a menina perguntou:

- O que foi Carlos? Parece tão triste...

- Não é nada. Apenas estou um pouco cansado. Acordei cedo hoje – era mentira. Por mais que Carlos tivesse acordado cedo, não estava nem um pouco cansado. Pelo contrário, estava agitado, aturdido e curioso. Uma parte dele não queria contar à Taís o que havia descoberto, outra parte queria contar tudo à amiga. Decidiu seguir a primeira, mesmo porque, nem mesmo ele entendia muito bem o que havia escutado de Kevin.

Para depois do almoço, Carlos já tinha planos. Iria bolar um jeito para Kevin lhe contar mais sobre Ózissu.


	7. Capítulo 7 Eu te amo

Carmelkeemc

E a Relíquia Macropodidae

Personagens:

Carlos Carvalho (Brasil): Um garoto famoso em Ózissu (mundo mágico paralelo), sensato e charmoso, mas que tem dificuldade em enfrentar seus sentimentos e amigos. Sua mãe morreu de um modo misterioso quando ele tinha apenas 2 anos e seu pai evita falar dela sempre que pode. Tem poucos amigos, na verdade tem apenas dois, e um deles é seu primo mais novo. É filho único.

**Tem cabelos loiros e desarrumados, olhos castanhos, jeito de surfista e usa vestes largadas e descoladas. Adora surfar, jogar futebol e odeia sua escola no mundo real. Fica muito feliz quando é chamado para a escola de Kansid. Lá, Peter vira seu melhor amigo. Tem uma leve atração por sua melhor amiga, Emma e por Thaís.**

**Emma Melci (Itália): Uma garota extremamente bonita, mas arrogante e metida. Adora se exibir, mas está sempre pronta para ajudar os amigos e é muito esperta. Por isso é fundamental para o auxílio dos amigos. Não conheceu seu pai e sua mãe desapareceu quando ela tinha apenas 3 anos. Mora com seus primos mais velhos e não demonstra, mas sempre chora á noite querendo encontrar sua mãe. É filha única.**

**Tem cabelos ruivos longos e ondulados e um rosto extremamente bonito. Tem olhos castanhos esverdeados e adora usar roupas com frases engraçadas. Adora brincos de grife e calças jeans. É baixinha mas não deixa que isso a afete. Fica meio confusa quando vai para Kansid, mas acaba gostando da escola. Sua melhor amiga é Chomoyo, mas também é muito amiga de uma outra menina da escola, Velma (EUA).**

**Chomoyo Keena (Japão) : Uma garota inteligente e desengonçada, Chomoyo é muito tímida, mas quando mexem com sua família, vira fera. Sempre ajuda os amigos com lições de casa e provas. Sua mãe e seu pai também haviam sido escolhidos para freqüentar Kansid e por isso a garota sabe um pouco mais da escola do que os amigos. Seus três irmãos mais velhos (Tiniko, Buna e Kikeshi) ainda freqüentam a escola. Moyo (apelido), facilmente se ofende com o que os outros falam e, já que é tímida, nunca se defende, mas quando mexem com seus amigos e com sua família, ela parte para a briga.**

**Seus cabelos á altura dos ombros são tão negros quanto seus olhos puxados e são extremamente lisos, já que é japonesa. Não tem o rosto muito bonito, mas seu corpo é bastante belo, só que é ofuscado pelas blusas largas e saias xadrez da garota. É bastante dedicada á escola e adora quase todas as matérias. Sua melhor amiga em Kansid é Emma, mas ás vezes fica irritada com o jeito arrogante da amiga de ser.**

**Peter McFollow (EUA): É um garoto rico, bonito e mimado, mas é superengraçado e sempre ajuda os amigos quando o assunto é criaturas paralelas. Seu pai é médico (no mundo real) e não sabe do mundo de Ózissu e nunca soube que a mulher freqüentou uma escola diferente. Acredita que o filho vai para uma escola na Inglaterra e se sente feliz assim. A mãe de Peter sempre freqüentou Kansid e estimula o filho a ser um grande Chamoon (povo mágico) já que ela é uma e é extremamente rica, e por isso, Peter é inseguro e tem um certo medo da mãe. Tem um irmão mais velho, Bob (que não freqüentou a escola) e uma irmã mais nova, Gabriella. **

**Peter é bonito, tem cabelos literalmente pretos e encaracolados. Usa roupas chiques (por ser rico) mas gosta mesmo é das roupas do amigo Carlos, por isso sente um certo ciúme dele (isso e pelo o fato de ser famoso). É agitado, fala o que pensa e muitas vezes é julgado grosso por isso. Ama estudar Criaturas mágicas paralelas e é fera em Lixabol (esporte). Seu melhor amigo é Carlos e ama sua escola Kansid.**

Capítulo 1 O vento e o barulho ameaçador 

Eram onze horas da noite e todos já estavam em suas camas, a não ser pelos estudantes da Universidade Unifec no barzinho. O silêncio era absoluto, exceto pelo barulho de pessoas conversando e pelas ondas quebrando na areia. Havia uma pessoa sentada na praia com sua prancha ao lado, um menino, a julgar pelo tamanho. Seu nome era Carlos Carvalho.

Carlos havia acabado de sair do mar. Havia surfado durante cinco horas e agora estava escrevendo na areia tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia, usava a areia como seu diário, seu melhor amigo. Podia ficar ali durante horas, porque sabia que seu pai não iria se preocupar, pois, depois da morte de sua mãe, ele ficou hipnotizado e não batia bem da cabeça. Era nisso que Carlos estava pensando nesse exato momento: _Como sua mãe havia morrido?_ Ele nunca soube da resposta. Aliás, ninguém nunca soube, a não ser seu pai, mas ele evitava falar sobre isso sempre que podia, vai ver por isso que não tinha uma relação muito boa com o filho. Mas não era só com o pai que Carlos tinha uma relação ruim, era com muita gente. Ele não tinha muitos amigos, aliás, só tinha dois: Paulo José e seu primo mais novo Joe. Mas Carlos não se importava com isso, pois ele era um garoto fechado e que não conversava muito, gostava mesmo era de praticar esportes sozinho.

Carlos estava olhando com seus olhos castanhos e profundos para o mar, quando um vento forte, produzindo um barulho ameaçador levou os cabelos loiros e desarrumados do menino pra trás. Quando percebeu, ele mesmo estava indo pra trás.

- O que é isso? – gritou ele para os estudantes do bar. Mas parecia que ninguém estava o ouvindo. Aliás, parecia que ninguém estava sentindo nada, nem mesmo uma brisa suave.

Carlos teve a sensação de que estava vindo um tornado em sua direção, mas parecia que nem o mar estava sentindo nada. _Será que estou louco? Ou apenas sonhando? _Perguntou a si mesmo, mas não havia tempo de responder, já estava correndo de volta pra casa. No meio do caminho, encontrou uma menina, que parecia também estar sentindo o vento, pois estava com as mãos no rosto e seus cabelos loiros e crespos estavam indo pra trás. Carlos teve a vontade de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas não teve tempo, pois a menina saiu em disparada para o outro lado da rua. Carlos ficou um tempo ali, parado, olhando a menina correr. Ela parecia da mesma idade que ele. Logo o menino sacudiu a cabeça e tornou a correr em disparada em direção ao seu lar.

Quando chegou em casa, o vento parou. De repente. Não havia mais aquele barulho ameaçador, apenas o barulho dos roncos do pai. Carlos não acreditou no que aconteceu. Em seus onze anos de vida inteiros, nunca vira nada igual. Principalmente no Rio de Janeiro. Como Carlos adorava ver os noticiários na televisão, sabia cada detalhe de cada tornado que estava preste a chegar nos Estados Unidos, no Canadá e etc. Mas nunca vira uma notícia pressentindo um tornado no Rio. Pior que isso:_ Um tornado que apenas duas pessoas sentiam_. Pensou nisso lembrando dele e da menina de cabelos crespos. Pensando bem, isso não importava. Estava tão cansado que foi direto pra cama. A televisão estava ligada. Estava no canal de notícias. Antes de desligar a TV, Carlos a deixou ligada por mais alguns minutos, para ver se ela informava alguma coisa sobre o vento. Mas quando veio a notícia de que a cadela de uma atriz famosa estava grávida, Carlos percebeu que não tinham mais nada de útil para anunciar, então se deitou na cama e adormeceu instantaneamente.

Carlos teve um pesadelo estranho. Sonhou que estava no meio do oceano sem saber nadar e estava gritando por socorro. Então uma voz do mesmo tom daquele barulho ameaçador disse que ele era um covarde bobalhão e que não tinha futuro. Engraçado, aquele parecia seu pai falando dele quando voltava da escola. Logo depois, aquele vento forte veio e o afundou. Mais tarde, o noticiário já falava de sua morte e uma voz ecoava direto na sua cabeça dizendo: _Johntse, Johntse, JOHNTSE!_

Carlos acordou tarde e com uma incrível fome e dor de cabeça aquele dia. Não parava de ouvir aquele nome, _Johntse _em sua mente e já estava começando a ficar irritado. Mas sua irritação cessou quando ele sentiu um leve aroma de café da manhã no ar. Como estava morto de fome, foi correndo em disparada para a cozinha. Encontrou o pai preparando um belo pão com alho e queijo derretido por cima, seu prato predileto, mais conhecido como Verisonho.

- Senhor Vítor, vossa senhoria poderia explicar-me porque está fazendo o prato preferido de seu filho em pleno Sábado? -perguntou Carlos formalmente irônico ao pai. Normalmente, o dia de comer Verisonho era na terça-feira. Sr. Vítor olhou de esguelha para o menino:

- Pare com isso filho – disse o pai, sério. Mas Carlos percebeu que ele estava muito feliz, coisa que normalmente era raro.

- Está tramando alguma coisa, não está papai? – perguntou Carlos tentando saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Não estou tramando nada – respondeu o pai, nervoso. - E por favor, pare de me amolar.

Percebendo que não iria obter sucesso, Carlos desistiu das perguntas e se sentou na cadeira perto da janela, pois assim poderia ver o mar e se mais alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo. Mas não vira nada de diferente. A não ser um cachorro tentando entrar no oceano. Era um cachorro esquisito. Tinha apenas três patas e era uma mistura de _poodle_ branco com _dobermann_ preto. Parou de olhar o mar quando um prato gigante de Verisonho veio ao seu encontro. Devorou tudo em alguns segundos, mais parecendo um leão que não come á séculos.

- Mais devagar, Carlos! – disse o pai fazendo um som que parecia uma mistura de risada com tosse. – Assim vai acabar comendo o prato!

- Com a fome que eu estava papai – disse Carlos –, eu até seria capaz de comer o prato.

O pai deu uma risadinha pelo canto da boca e Carlos percebeu na mesma hora que o pai realmente estava tramando alguma coisa.

Assim como o pai, Carlos estava extremamente feliz aquele dia. Primeiro porque não tinha que ir para a escola (Carlos odiava sua escola). Segundo porque o Verisonho lhe dava uma estranha sensação de felicidade e terceiro porque podia surfar o quanto quisesse hoje, principalmente porque seu amigo Paulo José iria surfar com ele (todos os Sábados eles surfavam juntos).

Logo depois do café da manhã, Carlos foi direto para seu quarto colocar sua roupa preferida de surfe. _Esse dia merece uma roupa especial_. Pensou ele. Colocou-a em cinco segundos, pegou a prancha de surfe e foi direto para a porta.

- Tchau papai! - despediu-se Carlos.

- Espere um instante filho! – pediu o pai que estava lendo seu jornal.

Carlos, que já estava fora de casa, deu meia volta, entrou em casa e fez uma cara de muxoxo para o pai.

- O que foi agora coroa? – perguntou o filho impaciente.

- Quero que você volte antes do almoço. Preciso lhe apresentar uma pessoa – respondeu o pai, sem ligar do filho o chamar de velho.

Sem querer discutir e perder tempo, Carlos concordou com a cabeça e saiu voando para a praia. Encontrou Paulo lá, já esperando o amigo comendo um milho verde na barraquinha. Carlos o reconheceu pelos cabelos castanhos presos em um minúsculo rabo-de-cavalo. Foi ao encontro do amigo na barraquinha e eles se cumprimentaram com seu _toque_ especial.

- E aí cara, beleza? – perguntou o amigo, que era um ano mais velho do que ele. – Porque demorou? To aqui faz quarenta minutos já.

- Pois é, demorei porque acordei tarde hoje. E o pai me prendeu antes de sair. Desculpe – respondeu Carlos.

- Faz mal, não.

Depois de duas horas surfando (e depois de alguns caldos), os dois amigos resolveram parar pra descansar. Ficaram olhando para o mar quando Paulo soltou uma risada agonizante. Carlos achou que ele havia ficado louco, mas quando olhou para aonde Paulo estava olhando, também sentiu vontade de rir: um babaca estava tentando chutar a prancha de isopor dele, como se fosse uma bola, e ainda havia levado o maior caldo, pois estava coberto de algas e areia. Carlos não riu, pois sentiu pena do cara. Já levara um caldo desse antes, quando tinha 9 anos. Foi de lembrar isso que ele lembrou-se do seu sonho aquela noite.

- Pulco – era o apelido de Paulo –, ontem á noite, você viu um vento

forte acompanhado de um barulho ameaçador vindo do mar?

Paulo hesitou por um instante. Ficou olhando para o amigo como se ele fosse um ser de outro mundo.

- Do que é que você está falando, cara? – perguntou surpreso Paulo -

Ficou mais biruta do que já é?

E soltou uma risadinha forçada, mas Carlos percebeu que havia uma

ligeira preocupação no rosto do amigo.

- É, acho que estou ficando biruta mesmo.

Passada mais uma hora, Carlos olhou para o relógio que ganhou de

aniversário do pai e viu que já era quase hora do almoço.

- Caramba Pulco! Olha as horas! Preciso ir agora! Até mais!

- Está bem, calma cara! – respondeu calmamente Paulo – Até mais!

Carlos pegou a prancha e saiu andando para casa. Estava muito

cansado para correr. Não entendia o porquê, mas nos últimos dias, sempre ficava muito cansado o tempo todo. Ficou pensando nisso até ver uma menina tristonha de cabelos loiros e crespos sentada á frente de uma casa. Reconheceu-a imediatamente como a menina que também estava sentindo o vento na noite passada. Carlos sentiu uma enorme vontade de conversar com ela a respeito do vento, pois ela era a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo a compreender o que havia acontecido. Mas quando olhou para o relógio, desistiu. Seu pai ficaria muito bravo se não chegasse na hora marcada.

Finalmente chegou em casa. Sentiu o aroma de estrogonofe no ar e lambeu os lábios. Adorava estrogonofe. Carlos não entendia o porquê do pai estar fazendo todos os pratos que o filho mais gostava. Quando viu o filho, Sr. Vítor o recebeu "calorosamente":

- O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ, CARLOS? Vá se trocar imediatamente! – berrou o pai.

Sem entender nada e sem dizer uma única palavra, Carlos foi rapidamente para o quarto e colocou uma roupa mais formal do que a anterior, pois sabia que aquela era uma ocasião especial para o pai ficar tão bravo assim. Colocou sua calça mais chique, um cinto que ele odiava (mas tinha que usar) e uma blusa verde limão. Olhou-se no espelho e sentiu-se um completo idiota. _Mas, o que poderia fazer?_ Seu pai estava tão bravo que não queria contrariá-lo por nada desse mundo. Entrou na cozinha tentando esconder suas roupas, mas não teve jeito. O pai estava arrumando a mesa que aliás estava mais bonita e caprichada do que nunca e já ia colocar o último copo, mas quando viu o filho, deixou o deixou cair e deu a gargalhada mais sincera que o filho jamais vira.

- O - o- o que é isso filho? – perguntou o pai tentando respirar normalmente para um filho completamente vermelho de vergonha e raiva.

- O senhor pediu para eu me trocar, ora! – respondeu Carlos impaciente.

- É, mas não precisava colocar essa roupa, né?! Pode colocar outra, mas, mesmo assim, continue formal. _Háháháhá!_

Carlos se sentiu aliviado, mas ao mesmo tempo com raiva do pai ter rido dele. O deixou na cozinha rindo e limpando os restos do copo do chão e foi para o quarto se trocar novamente. Dessa vez, colocou uma calça jeans bem bonita, uma blusa branca e um tênis superchique que ganhou da tia ano passado. Sentiu-se um pouco melhor agora, mas continuava desconfortável. Antes que pudesse sair do quarto, ouviu a campainha. O pai foi correndo abrir a porta, mas antes disso, deu algumas recomendações para o filho:

- Cumprimente-a formalmente, sente-se formalmente, coma formalmente e faça elogios á ela.- sussurrou o pai.

Carlos concordou com a cabeça, embora não fazia a mínima idéia de quem o pai estava falando.

Quando a porta se abriu, uma moça alta, de cabelos negros enrolados em um coque acima da cabeça, o rosto ofuscado pela montanha de maquiagem e que também usava um vestido extremamente longo e com uma estampa horrível. Carlos sentiu vontade de rir, pois a mulher parecia que tinha acabado de sair do circo, mas sabia que não podia rir porque senão o pai o deserdaria. A moça tinha o ar de ser arrogante e petulante.

- Ah, Luciana, bem-vinda! – cumprimentou o pai, beijando a mão da moça. – Está extremamente bonita hoje!

- Discordo completamente – murmurou Carlos para si mesmo.

Luciana nada disse, e Carlos confirmou sua suspeita de moça arrogante e petulante. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Luciana estendeu-lhe a mão. Carlos não sabia o que fazer. _Será que aquela bruxa velha queria que ele lhe beijasse a mão?_ Carlos recuou, mas quando o pai fez um aceno breve com a cabeça, Carlos foi tremendo os lábios até a mão da moça e beijou-a. Sentiu um gosto estranho depois disso. Sentiu como se tivesse beijado ovo podre. Ele já havia comido ovo podre, o gosto era muito ruim.

- Carlos, essa é Luciana Brandir. Minha nova chefa no trabalho – apresentou a moça ao filho – Ela aceitou meu humilde convite de almoçar aqui hoje.

Então Carlos entendeu porque o pai se envolvera com uma coisa tão feia. Era a chefa do emprego do pai, e Carlos sabia que ele fazia de tudo para ganhar uma promoção ou algo parecido.

Finalmente Luciana disse alguma coisa:

- Tem um filho muito bonito Vítor – disse Luciana com uma voz de ganso que não agradou nem um pouco Carlos – Puxou ao pai.

Sr. Vítor deu um sorriso extremamente largo.

Ah, certo. Agora aquela doida estava dando em cima dele e do pai. Carlos não pensou que poderia odiar tanto uma pessoa em tão pouco tempo assim. Á não ser o diretor de sua escola. O pai lhe lançou um olhar como se quisesse que o filho dissesse alguma coisa.

- Hum, obrigado – murmurou Carlos, mas sentia-se como se a mulher o tivesse insultado, não elogiado.

Enquanto almoçavam, Luciana lançava olhares indiscretos á Carlos o tempo todo. Ele fingiu não ver nada, pois queria passar a impressão de menino bonzinho. Isso pelo seu pai, não pela mocréia.

Foi na vigésima olhadela que Carlos perdeu o controle:

- O que você quer? - gritou irritado á Luciana.

De repente, tudo parou. O barulho dos talheres, das bocas mastigando a comida e dos regulares elogios do pai á Luciana. Este olhou para o filho assustado e ao mesmo tempo incompreendido. Luciana, porém, continuou olhando pra ele, agora com um breve sorriso.

- Ahmm... eu perdi alguma coisa? - perguntou o pai timidamente aos

dois, mas nenhum respondeu.

Carlos continuou olhando para Luciana com uma cara de cão feroz e esta, porém, continuava a olhá-lo com aquele sorriso irritante na cara. Depois de um tempo, Luciana tornou a voltar seu olhar para o prato de comida ainda cheio. Carlos, porém, olhou de esguelha para o pai, que parecia assustado e com raiva. Então o filho aturdido e confuso, também voltou seu olhar para o prato acima da mesa.

Depois do almoço, Carlos retirou os pratos, talheres e copos da mesa e os deixou na pia. Era essa sua tarefa: lavar a louça no almoço e no jantar. Já ia colocar as luvas gastas e desbotadas que usava havia anos quando o pai o chamou para conversar com ele e com Luciana. A última coisa queria nesse momento, era conversar com ela. Foi para a sala de estar e sentou-se na poltrona o mais longe possível de da mulher, enquanto o pai se sentava o mais próximo possível dela.

O pai e a moça conversavam sem parar, e Carlos só continuava ouvindo. Pra ele, era melhor assim. Não queria ter nada a ver com a moça e nem com o pai. Estava com raiva dele por ter trazido aquela jurubu pra dentro de casa. Depois de um tempo, quando Carlos estava quase dormindo na poltrona, Luciana perguntou:

- Você gosta de sua escola, querido?

Carlos não respondeu, pois não havia atinado que a moça estava perguntando pra ele. Sr. Vítor pigarreou alto e Carlos percebeu que era pra responder.

- Ah, o que a senhora disse?

- Eu perguntei – citou Luciana calmamente – Se você gosta de sua escola. Seja sincero.

Luciana deu novamente aquele sorrisinho que Carlos odiava tanto. Ele não sabia o que responder, mas sabia que se não fizesse o que ela lhe pedia, o pai poderia lhe dar uma bronca enorme.

- Não – respondeu ele.

- Não? – Luciana ergueu as sobrancelhas – Puxa! Mas não é novidade não é? A maioria das crianças não gosta de suas escolas. Mas me diga uma coisa, _porque_ você não gosta de sua escola.

Agora foi a vez de Carlos erguer as sobrancelhas. O que deu na mulher para invadir seu espaço pessoal? Olhou para o pai e este deu um sorriso forçado.

- Eu não gosto porque tem professores chatos que fazem perguntas idiotas á mim – respondeu Carlos, rispidamente.

Sr. Vítor deu uma tosse alta e o sorriso na cara de Luciana foi se desmanchando lentamente como se estivessem passando uma borracha na boca dela.

- Bom Vítor, acho que está na hora de eu ir. Foi um grande prazer estar com você e com seu filho _encantador_ hoje á tarde.

- Espere! – pediu desesperado Sr. Vítor. – Não quer tomar nem um cafezinho?

- Agradeço muito, mas preciso ir. Até logo. – disse a mulher, e estendeu novamente a mão para Sr. Vítor que rapidamente a beijou como se fosse uma obrigação. Carlos sabia que a mulher ia estender-lhe á mão também, mas para sua surpresa, esta apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça e disse:

- Até muito breve, Carlos.

- Tenha uma boa tarde, senhora – respondeu-lhe o menino, e a moça apenas sorriu e se dirigiu á porta.

O que Carlos não entendeu, foi Luciana se despedir dele com um _Até muito breve_. O que queria dizer com isto? Sabia que o pai não iria convidá-la mais para vir para sua casa, pois depois de ver o tratamento que o filho deu á moça, ele teria vergonha talvez até de trabalhar. Antes de levar uma bronca daquelas do pai, Carlos abriu a porta e saiu correndo para a praia. _Estava tão cansado_. Como eram cinco horas da tarde, ele sabia que o pai não ia demorar a se deitar, pois ele dormia ás sete horas.. Carlos nunca soube o motivo. Mas não estava preocupado com isso agora. _Estava tão cansado._ Estava pensando por quanto tempo iria ficar de castigo aquela noite, e na despedida de Luciana. _Estava tão cansado_. Não teve muito tempo para pensar, apenas deitou-se e dormiu no mesmo instante. _Estava tão cansado_.

Carlos acordou seis horas mais tarde. Eram onze horas, mas sentiu como se tivesse dormido apenas uma hora. Ainda estava na praia e sacudiu a cabeça para acordar totalmente. Não estava mais pensando no pai nem em Luciana. Estava apenas pensando em sua mãe. Não entendeu o porquê de estar pensando nela agora, mas só sabia que era um pensamento feliz. Pensou que ela ainda estivesse viva e que os três (ele, ela e seu pai) viviam juntos, felizes e alegres. Estava justamente pensando nisso quando aquele vento forte e aquele barulho voltaram. Mas agora havia também uma luz prata alaranjada.

- Ah não, de novo não! – gritou Carlos.

Dessa vez, ele não voltou correndo para casa. Ficou ali, se debatendo

contra o vento com as mãos no rosto e os cabelos para traz. A luz foi se tornando cada vez mais próxima de Carlos, enquanto este se debatia com ainda mais vontade. A luz esta mais próxima, e mais, e mais, e mais! De repente, tudo ficou escuro.

A luz voltou ao normal um tempo depois. Carlos também. Estava confuso. Aturdido. Assustado. Sonhou que estava na praia quando uma luz alaranjada veio ao seu encontro e ele foi levado para um outro lugar. Um lugar diferente. Quando pôs a mente no lugar, viu que não estava sonhando. Estava em lugar estranho. Era um quarto, porque se viu deitado em uma cama grande, um armário parecendo extremamente velho e malcuidado, uma escrivaninha cinza e malas ainda fechadas no chão. Deu um pulo pra fora da cama na mesma hora, abriu a mala e viu que havia suas roupas dentro dela. _O que estava acontecendo?_ Pensou ele. Trocou-se depressa quando ouviu alguém batendo a porta. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a porta já estava se abrindo lentamente.

- Ah, senhor Carlos, já acordou? – perguntou-lhe um homem corpulento, particularmente feio, de cabelos grisalhos e repicados e usando um terno marrom esquisito com um broche com o símbolo K&Ç no meio. – Vejo que até já se trocou.

Carlos não conseguiu dizer uma palavra. Não sabia quem era aquele homem e nem como ele sabia seu nome. Percebendo a preocupação do garoto, o homem disse:

- Ah, desculpe senhor, a minha falta de educação – disse o homem. – Meu nome é Kevin. Kevin Stuborm.

Finalmente Carlos teve coragem de perguntar:

- Onde estou? Como vim parar aqui? Como o senhor sabe meu nome? O que era aquela luz alaranjada?

- Acalme-se garoto! Poderá obter respostas em breve. Não sou a pessoa mais indicada para responder-lhe essas perguntas. Só posso lhe dizer uma coisa. Está em Ozissú, a terra encantada da Austrália, mais precisamente em minha casa Kevin & Çirces .– respondeu-lhe Kevin.

- Estou na Austrália? Como isso é possível? Em poucos minutos estava no Rio de Janeiro! – perguntou Carlos. Dessa vez, estava desesperado.

- Já disse que não sou a pessoa mais adequada para responder suas perguntas – disse Kevin calmamente, como se já estivesse acostumado com tantas perguntas. – Agora, se me der licença, vou me retirar. A propósito, o almoço já está sendo servido no térreo. Até logo.

Então Carlos viu o homem fechar a porta com brutalidade e ouviu o barulho de seus passos diminuírem.

_Almoço?_ Como podia ser hora do almoço se em um tempo atrás eram onze horas da noite? Então percebeu que estava na Austrália. Aqui o fuso horário era diferente. Carlos ainda estava se acostumando com a notícia e estava com medo de descer para o almoço, mas, já que queria obter respostas, achou que o melhor seria fazer tudo o que estivesse em seu alcance.

Saiu do quarto uns minutos depois e se viu em uma imensa casa malcheirosa com vários quartos. Mais parecia um hotel. Desceu as escadas e sentiu como se estivesse pisando em almofadas, de tão fofas que eram. Depois de descer três andares, quando não havia mais escadas, percebeu que chegara ao térreo. Viu-se rodeado de pessoas de várias idades. Havia mais ou menos umas nove pessoas que pareciam ter a mesma idade que ele, entre elas, a menina de cabelos loiros crespos. Sem perceber o que estava fazendo, Carlos foi ao encontro da menina e a cutucou nas costas. A menina se virou rapidamente com os punhos cerrados como se estivesse pronta para atacar. Carlos percebeu que ela era mais bonita de perto.

- Calma garota! Só quero conversar! – apressou-se ao dizer isso á menina que lentamente baixou os punhos.

- Conversar o quê, menino? Quem é você? – perguntou-lhe a menina, que parecia atordoada.

- Você não mora no Rio de Janeiro? Precisamente na Praia das Conchas? – perguntou Carlos.

A menina que agora estava com cara de incompreendida fez um "não" com a cabeça, para surpresa de Carlos.

- Não precisa mentir garota! – disse Carlos impaciente. – Estou tão surpreso quanto você. Você sentiu um vento forte ontem á noite não é?

Agora, ao invés de discordar, a menina afirmou com a cabeça.

- A propósito, meu nome é Carlos Carvalho. E o seu? – perguntou Carlos com um lindo sorriso estampado na cara.

Antes de a menina responder, milhares de rostos se viraram pra ele. Silêncio absoluto. Uma velha senhora com um chapéu pontudo se dirigiu á ele e o deu um caloroso aperto de mão:

- Senhor Carlos, que prazer conhecê-lo! Sou Rosa Damair.

O mesmo aconteceu com várias pessoas ao seu redor. Inclusive pessoas de sua idade. Carlos ouviu nomes como: Hugo Escarlotti, Bruna Mendes, Simbrlella Lyntfor, Louie Wender, Matthew None, entre outros. Finalmente, os apertos de mãos cessaram.

Ao se sentir confiante, a menina de cabelos crespos respondeu:

- Thaís Pereira.

Agora a menina também estava sorrindo, e Carlos percebeu que ela era muito linda mesmo. Tão linda que ele deixou de lado as perguntas que ecoavam em sua cabeça.

- É, bom, estou com fome. Que tal comermos alguma coisa? – perguntou Thaís, timidamente.

- Claro! – respondeu Carlos numa excitação assustadora. Estava doido para conversar e fazer amizades.

Os dois sentaram em um canto da mesa isolado para conversar em paz, sem ninguém para perturbá-los. Conversaram sobre várias coisas: escola, amigos, família... Carlos percebeu que eram bem parecidos, porque a menina também odiava sua escola no Rio e só tinha mãe. O único diferente é que ela tinha vários amigos. Carlos ficou feliz por ela não ter perguntado como todos sabiam seu nome.

- E você? Tem vários amigos?- perguntou ela de repente.

Carlos hesitou em responder. Não queria dizer á ela que só tinha dois amigos, e um deles era seu primo. Não queria mesmo.

- To morrendo de fome – disse ele, mentindo. – O que tem pra comer?

A menina sacudiu os ombros, Carlos se lembrou de que ela também era nova ali. De repente, um prato de Verisonho apareceu na frente do menino, e um prato de espaguete apareceu na frente de Thaís. Os dois pratos acompanhados de talheres e suco de laranja.

- Oba! Meu prato preferido! – exclamaram os dois, em coro.

Thaís deu uma risadinha nervosa e Carlos apenas apanhou seus talheres e comeu rapidamente o Verisonho.

- Puxa, você estava mesmo com fome, hein! – observou Thaís, rindo. – Come tão rápido que nem dá pra ver sua boca se mexendo!

Carlos corou tão depressa que a menina se calou e voltou a comer seu prato quase cheio de espaguete.

- Desculpe – murmurou a menina que ainda olhava para o prato.

- Tudo bem – devolveu Carlos. – Estou acostumado em as pessoas dizerem que eu como rápido.

A menina olhou pra ele e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas tornou á fechá-la. Carlos entendeu perfeitamente esse movimento, pois sempre fazia isso quando queria dizer algo mas não tinha coragem.

Carlos continuou naquele hotel por mais uma semana. Estava feliz em não precisar voltar á sua escola no Rio, mas ao mesmo tempo triste, por não ter notícias do pai. No Kevin & Çirces, ele sempre acordava na hora do almoço e quase sempre comia Verisonho ou estrogonofe com Thaís. Á tarde, ele jogava damas com ela ou futebol com alguns outros garotos do hotel. Ele ás vezes também jogava xadrez com Kevin e aproveitava para fazer mais perguntas. Mesmo que não obtivesse respostas, Carlos adorava ver o homem irritado. Á noite, jantava uma comida especial feita no hotel e voltava á dormir.

Naquele domingo, Carlos acordou muito cedo, ás cinco horas da manhã. Despiu os pijamas e colocou uma roupa quente, pois estava frio. Depois de se vestir, desceu para o térreo e só encontrou dois homens sentados, conversando. Entre eles, Kevin Stuborm e um outro de cabelos ruivos e curtos com um bigodinho ralo acima da boca. O garoto decidiu ficar espiando por algum tempo os dois só para ver se descobria alguma coisa.

- Estou lhe dizendo que não posso ser o responsável pelo garoto, Stuborm. Tenho coisas mais importantes á fazer. Ordens de Jumefore – disse o homem de cabelos ruivos.

- Mas então quem será o responsável pelo menino Carlos,Octávio? Você era

a pessoa ideal! – perguntou desesperado Kevin.

O homem chamado Octávio nada disse. Apenas respirou fundo e

sacudiu a cabeça negativamente olhando para o chão.

- Você está querendo me dizer, que não faz idéia de quem irá cuidar do garoto?! – concluiu Kevin bufando de raiva. Parecia que estava preste a atacar Octávio. Este, pressentindo o pior, afastou a cadeira pra trás e disse, tremendo os lábios:

- Bom, tenho um palpite.

O homem se aproximou de Kevin e sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Carlos não pode ouvir, pois o homem estava falando muito baixo. Ao dizer a última palavra, Kevin arregalou os olhos e parecia que alguém tivesse acabado de dizer algo que fosse ilegal.

- N-n-n-não. Ela não! – disse tremendo tanto os lábios, que pareciam asas de beija-flor.

- É isso, ou o menino terá que voltar pra casa. – disse Octávio firmemente, parecendo o diretor da escola de Carlos no Rio.

- O QUÊ? Carlos _tem_ que estudar em Kansid! E você sabe muito bem disso, Octávio. O menino está destinado á esta escola desde que nasceu! – gritou inesperadamente Kevin.

- Shhhh... Stuborm, ficou louco? Não queremos que ninguém nos ouça! – reprimiu Octávio. Kevin se calou. – De qualquer forma, Misha não é tão ruim. Só bota medo em algumas pessoas. Ela poderá cuidar de Carlos melhor do que qualquer outro.

- Espero mesmo que cuide, Octávio. Criei um vínculo muito forte com esse menino e não quero que nada de mal aconteça á ele – disse Kevin decidido e, ouvindo isso, Carlos encheu o peito de admiração. Está tudo bem, já ouvira o bastante. Entrou na sala distraído, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ah, bom dia! – disse ele com um tom de voz sonolento olhando para os dois homens.

- Carlos, meu bom garoto! Que bom que acordou! – disse Kevin excitante, mas com os lábios ainda tremendo. – Bom dia! A propósito, este é Octávio Magela.

Octávio se levantou da cadeira. Carlos percebeu que ele era bem mais alto que Kevin e estava segurando um chapéu-coco marrom. Ele parecia um cabide. O homem estendeu-lhe a mão e Carlos apertou-a gentilmente.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Carlos – disse Octávio com um largo sorriso no rosto, mas sem muita excitação. – Kevin fala muito bem sobre você.

Carlos nada disse, apenas olhou para Kevin e acenou gentilmente a cabeça, como se estivesse agradecendo o elogio. O homem retribuiu o agradecimento também acenando a cabeça.

- Bom, está na minha hora – disse Octávio recolocando o chapéu-coco em sua cabeça. Carlos achou muito engraçado, pois agora o homem estava parecendo realmente um cabide. Mas o menino abafou a risada com uma tosse forçada.

- Até logo, Octávio. – despediu-se Kevin.

- Tchau! – exclamou Carlos acenando para o homem.

Depois da partida de Octávio, o silêncio penetrou no térreo. Carlos nada disse nem nada fez, apenas fitou o chão e acompanhou o movimento duas formigas lutando por um pedaço de folha. Kevin, por sua vez, voltou à mesa e começou a limpá-la com um pano velho tirado do bolso.

- Quem é Çirces?- perguntou Carlos inesperadamente á Kevin. O homem o fitou assustado, como se o garoto tivesse acabado de dizer algo sobrenatural.

- Çirces? Ah, sim, claro – disse o homem que voltou seu olhar novamente à mesa, mas dessa vez impaciente, como se quisesse morrer com o assunto o mais rápido possível. – Çirces era minha mulher. Mas ela morreu faz sete anos, assassinada.

Carlos corou. Não sabia que havia tocado em um ponto tão sensível. Ficou com pena de Kevin e com raiva dele mesmo por ter feito essa pergunta tão idiota. Ficou com vontade de dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Então, falou sem pensar:

- Meus pêsames – disse ainda vermelho – Já pegaram o assassino?

Kevin soltou uma gargalhada exuberante. Carlos voltou á sua cor normal. _O que tinha dito agora?_

- Se já pegaram o assassino? – repetiu Kevin aos prantos – Carlos, se tem uma coisa que você deve saber, é que para pegarem esse homem, só mesmo um milagre enorme!

Kevin sentou na cadeira mais próxima para não cair de tantas risadas. Carlos corou novamente. Mas não de vergonha, de raiva. O homem que há pouco tempo havia dito que sentia uma profunda admiração por ele agora estava rindo do menino como se ele fosse o maior idiota do mundo. Carlos sentiu vontade de responder Kevin ás alturas, mas não teve coragem. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, o mesmo movimento que Thaís fizera quando disse que o menino comia rápido.

- Me desculpe se eu não sei nada sobre seu mundo, Kevin – respondeu finalmente Carlos ainda corado de raiva – Talvez seja melhor eu ir pra casa, não é?

Kevin parou de rir tão rápido, que Carlos se assustou. O homem se levantou da cadeira de modo brutal e agora agarrando o menino pelos ombros.

- NÃO! – berrou Kevin agora olhando diretamente nos olhos do garoto – Me desculpe Carlos. Não é sua culpa de você não saber nada sobre nosso mundo.

Kevin soltou os ombros do garoto e voltou à mesma cadeira que estava antes.

- Sente-se aqui garoto – pediu Kevin apontando para uma cadeira ao lado da sua. Carlos obedeceu, embora ainda estivesse um pouco assustado. Foi tremendo da cabeça aos pés até a cadeira; quando sentou, Kevin deu um longo suspiro, voltou seus olhos claros e sem vida para os olhos escuros e profundos de Carlos e disse:

- Escute Carlos – começou Kevin e deu mais um longo suspiro. – Como já disse há uma semana atrás, você está em Ózissu, o mundo encantado da Austrália. Aqui, há vários povos: Logons, Chamoons, Feiticeiros, Jundaires e... Malvéricos. Todos viviam em completa harmonia, pois era assim que deveria ser. Pelo menos até acontecer uma coisa terrível.

"Há 16 anos, um malvérico decidiu mudar seu rumo e foi para o lado das trevas. Com ele, vários malvéricos decidiram cursar o mesmo caminho, assim, as outras quatro nações se separaram, cursaram seus próprios caminhos, mas nunca se converteram para o mal. As duas únicas nações que ficaram juntas foram Logons e Chamoons. Elas se juntaram até conseguir juntar as nações novamente, mas só conseguiram juntar os feiticeiros depois de três longos anos. Foram tempos muitos difíceis se você quer saber. Ózissu entrou em completa depressão"

- Qual era o nome do malvérico que se converteu para o mal? – perguntou Carlos, que estava atento a cada palavra que o amigo dizia.

- Bom, os jundaires e os feiticeiros têm medo de dizer seu nome – disse calmamente Kevin – , mas os chamoons e os logons não. Como sou um logon, posso pronunciá-lo normalmente. Seu nome é _Johntse_.

Carlos se assustou e recuou na cadeira. Johntse era o mesmo nome que estava ouvindo em sua cabeça alguns dias. Será que era um sinal? Não sabia o que dizer. Apenas ficou ali, olhando para Kevin, boquiaberto.

- Os feiticeiros e os jundaires o chamam de Mal Interior – disse Kevin com uma leve preocupação no rosto. – Porque eles acham que não há nada de bom nele, nem no interior. Eu sou diferente: acho que todos temos um pouco de luz no nosso coração. Mesmo que seja menor que um ponto final. É o caso de Johntse.

"Em todo caso, é por isso que ri de você àquela hora; nunca pegaram Johntse pois ele é o maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu."

- Mas já se nunca conseguiram pegar Johntse – perguntou Carlos que estava fascinado pela história do amigo –, significa que ele vai continuar matando; ou já terminou o seu trabalho?

- Receio que a primeira opção seja a mais votada, meu garoto – disse Kevin com uma voz tão triste que parecia á beira das lágrimas. – Johntse nunca desistiu do poder. Mesmo quando ele...

PLAFT!

A fala de Kevin foi interrompida por forte estrondo no andar de cima. Parecia que um vidro estava quebrando no 2º andar.

- Que diabos está acontecendo lá em cima? – vociferou Kevin que estava vermelho de raiva. O homem foi subindo as escadas pisando tão forte que a cada passo, um barulho estranhamente alto saía de seus pés.

Carlos não estava nem um pouco a fim de saber o que estava acontecendo no 2º andar. Continuava sentado em sua cadeira, ainda pensando no que Kevin havia falado sobre os povos mágicos e sobre o malvérico das trevas Johntse. Ficou com muita raiva do barulho no 2º andar, pois ele queria muito saber o que mais Kevin tinha á dizer sobre Ózissu.

Depois de um tempo, Kevin voltou á sala do térreo, mas agora acompanhado de um menino baixinho com uma expressão de horror no rosto e Simbrlella Lyntfor, agora com uma expressão de raiva. Ela estava segurando o menino bruscamente e Carlos reparou que ele estava chorando.

- Francamente Georgiano! Não acredito que tenha feito uma barbaridade dessas! – berrou Simbrella, agora apertando ainda mais o braço do menino. – Desculpe o meu filho, Stuborm. Ele nunca mais vai fazer isso de novo. Não é Georgiano?

- S – s –s – sim, mamãe – gaguejou Georgiano. Carlos sentiu uma leve pena do garotinho.

- Muito bem, espero que sim – esbravejou Simbrella com severidade. – Peça desculpas á Kevin, Georgiano.

- Desculpe Sr. Stuborm.

- Bom, bom – disse Simbrella, que estava um pouco mais calma que antes.

A hora do almoço foi um pouco silenciosa. Ninguém dizia nada a não ser dois velhos senhores comentando algo que Carlos não pôde ouvir. Sentou-se no lugar costumeiro de sempre, no fundo da mesa com Thaís. Os dois nada conversavam, Carlos não achou as palavras certas para contar á menina a conversa que teve com Kevin. Ainda estava pensando naquele nome, Johntse, quando a menina perguntou:

- O que foi Carlos? Parece tão triste...

- Não é nada. Apenas estou um pouco cansado. Acordei cedo hoje – era mentira. Por mais que Carlos tivesse acordado cedo, não estava nem um pouco cansado. Pelo contrário, estava agitado, aturdido e curioso. Uma parte dele não queria contar à Taís o que havia descoberto, outra parte queria contar tudo à amiga. Decidiu seguir a primeira, mesmo porque, nem mesmo ele entendia muito bem o que havia escutado de Kevin.

Para depois do almoço, Carlos já tinha planos. Iria bolar um jeito para Kevin lhe contar mais sobre Ózissu.


	8. Capítulo 8 Está tudo bem, não chore

Carmelkeemc

E a Relíquia Macropodidae

Personagens:

Carlos Carvalho (Brasil): Um garoto famoso em Ózissu (mundo mágico paralelo), sensato e charmoso, mas que tem dificuldade em enfrentar seus sentimentos e amigos. Sua mãe morreu de um modo misterioso quando ele tinha apenas 2 anos e seu pai evita falar dela sempre que pode. Tem poucos amigos, na verdade tem apenas dois, e um deles é seu primo mais novo. É filho único.

**Tem cabelos loiros e desarrumados, olhos castanhos, jeito de surfista e usa vestes largadas e descoladas. Adora surfar, jogar futebol e odeia sua escola no mundo real. Fica muito feliz quando é chamado para a escola de Kansid. Lá, Peter vira seu melhor amigo. Tem uma leve atração por sua melhor amiga, Emma e por Thaís.**

**Emma Melci (Itália): Uma garota extremamente bonita, mas arrogante e metida. Adora se exibir, mas está sempre pronta para ajudar os amigos e é muito esperta. Por isso é fundamental para o auxílio dos amigos. Não conheceu seu pai e sua mãe desapareceu quando ela tinha apenas 3 anos. Mora com seus primos mais velhos e não demonstra, mas sempre chora á noite querendo encontrar sua mãe. É filha única.**

**Tem cabelos ruivos longos e ondulados e um rosto extremamente bonito. Tem olhos castanhos esverdeados e adora usar roupas com frases engraçadas. Adora brincos de grife e calças jeans. É baixinha mas não deixa que isso a afete. Fica meio confusa quando vai para Kansid, mas acaba gostando da escola. Sua melhor amiga é Chomoyo, mas também é muito amiga de uma outra menina da escola, Velma (EUA).**

**Chomoyo Keena (Japão) : Uma garota inteligente e desengonçada, Chomoyo é muito tímida, mas quando mexem com sua família, vira fera. Sempre ajuda os amigos com lições de casa e provas. Sua mãe e seu pai também haviam sido escolhidos para freqüentar Kansid e por isso a garota sabe um pouco mais da escola do que os amigos. Seus três irmãos mais velhos (Tiniko, Buna e Kikeshi) ainda freqüentam a escola. Moyo (apelido), facilmente se ofende com o que os outros falam e, já que é tímida, nunca se defende, mas quando mexem com seus amigos e com sua família, ela parte para a briga.**

**Seus cabelos á altura dos ombros são tão negros quanto seus olhos puxados e são extremamente lisos, já que é japonesa. Não tem o rosto muito bonito, mas seu corpo é bastante belo, só que é ofuscado pelas blusas largas e saias xadrez da garota. É bastante dedicada á escola e adora quase todas as matérias. Sua melhor amiga em Kansid é Emma, mas ás vezes fica irritada com o jeito arrogante da amiga de ser.**

**Peter McFollow (EUA): É um garoto rico, bonito e mimado, mas é superengraçado e sempre ajuda os amigos quando o assunto é criaturas paralelas. Seu pai é médico (no mundo real) e não sabe do mundo de Ózissu e nunca soube que a mulher freqüentou uma escola diferente. Acredita que o filho vai para uma escola na Inglaterra e se sente feliz assim. A mãe de Peter sempre freqüentou Kansid e estimula o filho a ser um grande Chamoon (povo mágico) já que ela é uma e é extremamente rica, e por isso, Peter é inseguro e tem um certo medo da mãe. Tem um irmão mais velho, Bob (que não freqüentou a escola) e uma irmã mais nova, Gabriella. **

**Peter é bonito, tem cabelos literalmente pretos e encaracolados. Usa roupas chiques (por ser rico) mas gosta mesmo é das roupas do amigo Carlos, por isso sente um certo ciúme dele (isso e pelo o fato de ser famoso). É agitado, fala o que pensa e muitas vezes é julgado grosso por isso. Ama estudar Criaturas mágicas paralelas e é fera em Lixabol (esporte). Seu melhor amigo é Carlos e ama sua escola Kansid.**

Capítulo 1 O vento e o barulho ameaçador 

Eram onze horas da noite e todos já estavam em suas camas, a não ser pelos estudantes da Universidade Unifec no barzinho. O silêncio era absoluto, exceto pelo barulho de pessoas conversando e pelas ondas quebrando na areia. Havia uma pessoa sentada na praia com sua prancha ao lado, um menino, a julgar pelo tamanho. Seu nome era Carlos Carvalho.

Carlos havia acabado de sair do mar. Havia surfado durante cinco horas e agora estava escrevendo na areia tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia, usava a areia como seu diário, seu melhor amigo. Podia ficar ali durante horas, porque sabia que seu pai não iria se preocupar, pois, depois da morte de sua mãe, ele ficou hipnotizado e não batia bem da cabeça. Era nisso que Carlos estava pensando nesse exato momento: _Como sua mãe havia morrido?_ Ele nunca soube da resposta. Aliás, ninguém nunca soube, a não ser seu pai, mas ele evitava falar sobre isso sempre que podia, vai ver por isso que não tinha uma relação muito boa com o filho. Mas não era só com o pai que Carlos tinha uma relação ruim, era com muita gente. Ele não tinha muitos amigos, aliás, só tinha dois: Paulo José e seu primo mais novo Joe. Mas Carlos não se importava com isso, pois ele era um garoto fechado e que não conversava muito, gostava mesmo era de praticar esportes sozinho.

Carlos estava olhando com seus olhos castanhos e profundos para o mar, quando um vento forte, produzindo um barulho ameaçador levou os cabelos loiros e desarrumados do menino pra trás. Quando percebeu, ele mesmo estava indo pra trás.

- O que é isso? – gritou ele para os estudantes do bar. Mas parecia que ninguém estava o ouvindo. Aliás, parecia que ninguém estava sentindo nada, nem mesmo uma brisa suave.

Carlos teve a sensação de que estava vindo um tornado em sua direção, mas parecia que nem o mar estava sentindo nada. _Será que estou louco? Ou apenas sonhando? _Perguntou a si mesmo, mas não havia tempo de responder, já estava correndo de volta pra casa. No meio do caminho, encontrou uma menina, que parecia também estar sentindo o vento, pois estava com as mãos no rosto e seus cabelos loiros e crespos estavam indo pra trás. Carlos teve a vontade de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas não teve tempo, pois a menina saiu em disparada para o outro lado da rua. Carlos ficou um tempo ali, parado, olhando a menina correr. Ela parecia da mesma idade que ele. Logo o menino sacudiu a cabeça e tornou a correr em disparada em direção ao seu lar.

Quando chegou em casa, o vento parou. De repente. Não havia mais aquele barulho ameaçador, apenas o barulho dos roncos do pai. Carlos não acreditou no que aconteceu. Em seus onze anos de vida inteiros, nunca vira nada igual. Principalmente no Rio de Janeiro. Como Carlos adorava ver os noticiários na televisão, sabia cada detalhe de cada tornado que estava preste a chegar nos Estados Unidos, no Canadá e etc. Mas nunca vira uma notícia pressentindo um tornado no Rio. Pior que isso:_ Um tornado que apenas duas pessoas sentiam_. Pensou nisso lembrando dele e da menina de cabelos crespos. Pensando bem, isso não importava. Estava tão cansado que foi direto pra cama. A televisão estava ligada. Estava no canal de notícias. Antes de desligar a TV, Carlos a deixou ligada por mais alguns minutos, para ver se ela informava alguma coisa sobre o vento. Mas quando veio a notícia de que a cadela de uma atriz famosa estava grávida, Carlos percebeu que não tinham mais nada de útil para anunciar, então se deitou na cama e adormeceu instantaneamente.

Carlos teve um pesadelo estranho. Sonhou que estava no meio do oceano sem saber nadar e estava gritando por socorro. Então uma voz do mesmo tom daquele barulho ameaçador disse que ele era um covarde bobalhão e que não tinha futuro. Engraçado, aquele parecia seu pai falando dele quando voltava da escola. Logo depois, aquele vento forte veio e o afundou. Mais tarde, o noticiário já falava de sua morte e uma voz ecoava direto na sua cabeça dizendo: _Johntse, Johntse, JOHNTSE!_

Carlos acordou tarde e com uma incrível fome e dor de cabeça aquele dia. Não parava de ouvir aquele nome, _Johntse _em sua mente e já estava começando a ficar irritado. Mas sua irritação cessou quando ele sentiu um leve aroma de café da manhã no ar. Como estava morto de fome, foi correndo em disparada para a cozinha. Encontrou o pai preparando um belo pão com alho e queijo derretido por cima, seu prato predileto, mais conhecido como Verisonho.

- Senhor Vítor, vossa senhoria poderia explicar-me porque está fazendo o prato preferido de seu filho em pleno Sábado? -perguntou Carlos formalmente irônico ao pai. Normalmente, o dia de comer Verisonho era na terça-feira. Sr. Vítor olhou de esguelha para o menino:

- Pare com isso filho – disse o pai, sério. Mas Carlos percebeu que ele estava muito feliz, coisa que normalmente era raro.

- Está tramando alguma coisa, não está papai? – perguntou Carlos tentando saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Não estou tramando nada – respondeu o pai, nervoso. - E por favor, pare de me amolar.

Percebendo que não iria obter sucesso, Carlos desistiu das perguntas e se sentou na cadeira perto da janela, pois assim poderia ver o mar e se mais alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo. Mas não vira nada de diferente. A não ser um cachorro tentando entrar no oceano. Era um cachorro esquisito. Tinha apenas três patas e era uma mistura de _poodle_ branco com _dobermann_ preto. Parou de olhar o mar quando um prato gigante de Verisonho veio ao seu encontro. Devorou tudo em alguns segundos, mais parecendo um leão que não come á séculos.

- Mais devagar, Carlos! – disse o pai fazendo um som que parecia uma mistura de risada com tosse. – Assim vai acabar comendo o prato!

- Com a fome que eu estava papai – disse Carlos –, eu até seria capaz de comer o prato.

O pai deu uma risadinha pelo canto da boca e Carlos percebeu na mesma hora que o pai realmente estava tramando alguma coisa.

Assim como o pai, Carlos estava extremamente feliz aquele dia. Primeiro porque não tinha que ir para a escola (Carlos odiava sua escola). Segundo porque o Verisonho lhe dava uma estranha sensação de felicidade e terceiro porque podia surfar o quanto quisesse hoje, principalmente porque seu amigo Paulo José iria surfar com ele (todos os Sábados eles surfavam juntos).

Logo depois do café da manhã, Carlos foi direto para seu quarto colocar sua roupa preferida de surfe. _Esse dia merece uma roupa especial_. Pensou ele. Colocou-a em cinco segundos, pegou a prancha de surfe e foi direto para a porta.

- Tchau papai! - despediu-se Carlos.

- Espere um instante filho! – pediu o pai que estava lendo seu jornal.

Carlos, que já estava fora de casa, deu meia volta, entrou em casa e fez uma cara de muxoxo para o pai.

- O que foi agora coroa? – perguntou o filho impaciente.

- Quero que você volte antes do almoço. Preciso lhe apresentar uma pessoa – respondeu o pai, sem ligar do filho o chamar de velho.

Sem querer discutir e perder tempo, Carlos concordou com a cabeça e saiu voando para a praia. Encontrou Paulo lá, já esperando o amigo comendo um milho verde na barraquinha. Carlos o reconheceu pelos cabelos castanhos presos em um minúsculo rabo-de-cavalo. Foi ao encontro do amigo na barraquinha e eles se cumprimentaram com seu _toque_ especial.

- E aí cara, beleza? – perguntou o amigo, que era um ano mais velho do que ele. – Porque demorou? To aqui faz quarenta minutos já.

- Pois é, demorei porque acordei tarde hoje. E o pai me prendeu antes de sair. Desculpe – respondeu Carlos.

- Faz mal, não.

Depois de duas horas surfando (e depois de alguns caldos), os dois amigos resolveram parar pra descansar. Ficaram olhando para o mar quando Paulo soltou uma risada agonizante. Carlos achou que ele havia ficado louco, mas quando olhou para aonde Paulo estava olhando, também sentiu vontade de rir: um babaca estava tentando chutar a prancha de isopor dele, como se fosse uma bola, e ainda havia levado o maior caldo, pois estava coberto de algas e areia. Carlos não riu, pois sentiu pena do cara. Já levara um caldo desse antes, quando tinha 9 anos. Foi de lembrar isso que ele lembrou-se do seu sonho aquela noite.

- Pulco – era o apelido de Paulo –, ontem á noite, você viu um vento

forte acompanhado de um barulho ameaçador vindo do mar?

Paulo hesitou por um instante. Ficou olhando para o amigo como se ele fosse um ser de outro mundo.

- Do que é que você está falando, cara? – perguntou surpreso Paulo -

Ficou mais biruta do que já é?

E soltou uma risadinha forçada, mas Carlos percebeu que havia uma

ligeira preocupação no rosto do amigo.

- É, acho que estou ficando biruta mesmo.

Passada mais uma hora, Carlos olhou para o relógio que ganhou de

aniversário do pai e viu que já era quase hora do almoço.

- Caramba Pulco! Olha as horas! Preciso ir agora! Até mais!

- Está bem, calma cara! – respondeu calmamente Paulo – Até mais!

Carlos pegou a prancha e saiu andando para casa. Estava muito

cansado para correr. Não entendia o porquê, mas nos últimos dias, sempre ficava muito cansado o tempo todo. Ficou pensando nisso até ver uma menina tristonha de cabelos loiros e crespos sentada á frente de uma casa. Reconheceu-a imediatamente como a menina que também estava sentindo o vento na noite passada. Carlos sentiu uma enorme vontade de conversar com ela a respeito do vento, pois ela era a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo a compreender o que havia acontecido. Mas quando olhou para o relógio, desistiu. Seu pai ficaria muito bravo se não chegasse na hora marcada.

Finalmente chegou em casa. Sentiu o aroma de estrogonofe no ar e lambeu os lábios. Adorava estrogonofe. Carlos não entendia o porquê do pai estar fazendo todos os pratos que o filho mais gostava. Quando viu o filho, Sr. Vítor o recebeu "calorosamente":

- O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ, CARLOS? Vá se trocar imediatamente! – berrou o pai.

Sem entender nada e sem dizer uma única palavra, Carlos foi rapidamente para o quarto e colocou uma roupa mais formal do que a anterior, pois sabia que aquela era uma ocasião especial para o pai ficar tão bravo assim. Colocou sua calça mais chique, um cinto que ele odiava (mas tinha que usar) e uma blusa verde limão. Olhou-se no espelho e sentiu-se um completo idiota. _Mas, o que poderia fazer?_ Seu pai estava tão bravo que não queria contrariá-lo por nada desse mundo. Entrou na cozinha tentando esconder suas roupas, mas não teve jeito. O pai estava arrumando a mesa que aliás estava mais bonita e caprichada do que nunca e já ia colocar o último copo, mas quando viu o filho, deixou o deixou cair e deu a gargalhada mais sincera que o filho jamais vira.

- O - o- o que é isso filho? – perguntou o pai tentando respirar normalmente para um filho completamente vermelho de vergonha e raiva.

- O senhor pediu para eu me trocar, ora! – respondeu Carlos impaciente.

- É, mas não precisava colocar essa roupa, né?! Pode colocar outra, mas, mesmo assim, continue formal. _Háháháhá!_

Carlos se sentiu aliviado, mas ao mesmo tempo com raiva do pai ter rido dele. O deixou na cozinha rindo e limpando os restos do copo do chão e foi para o quarto se trocar novamente. Dessa vez, colocou uma calça jeans bem bonita, uma blusa branca e um tênis superchique que ganhou da tia ano passado. Sentiu-se um pouco melhor agora, mas continuava desconfortável. Antes que pudesse sair do quarto, ouviu a campainha. O pai foi correndo abrir a porta, mas antes disso, deu algumas recomendações para o filho:

- Cumprimente-a formalmente, sente-se formalmente, coma formalmente e faça elogios á ela.- sussurrou o pai.

Carlos concordou com a cabeça, embora não fazia a mínima idéia de quem o pai estava falando.

Quando a porta se abriu, uma moça alta, de cabelos negros enrolados em um coque acima da cabeça, o rosto ofuscado pela montanha de maquiagem e que também usava um vestido extremamente longo e com uma estampa horrível. Carlos sentiu vontade de rir, pois a mulher parecia que tinha acabado de sair do circo, mas sabia que não podia rir porque senão o pai o deserdaria. A moça tinha o ar de ser arrogante e petulante.

- Ah, Luciana, bem-vinda! – cumprimentou o pai, beijando a mão da moça. – Está extremamente bonita hoje!

- Discordo completamente – murmurou Carlos para si mesmo.

Luciana nada disse, e Carlos confirmou sua suspeita de moça arrogante e petulante. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Luciana estendeu-lhe a mão. Carlos não sabia o que fazer. _Será que aquela bruxa velha queria que ele lhe beijasse a mão?_ Carlos recuou, mas quando o pai fez um aceno breve com a cabeça, Carlos foi tremendo os lábios até a mão da moça e beijou-a. Sentiu um gosto estranho depois disso. Sentiu como se tivesse beijado ovo podre. Ele já havia comido ovo podre, o gosto era muito ruim.

- Carlos, essa é Luciana Brandir. Minha nova chefa no trabalho – apresentou a moça ao filho – Ela aceitou meu humilde convite de almoçar aqui hoje.

Então Carlos entendeu porque o pai se envolvera com uma coisa tão feia. Era a chefa do emprego do pai, e Carlos sabia que ele fazia de tudo para ganhar uma promoção ou algo parecido.

Finalmente Luciana disse alguma coisa:

- Tem um filho muito bonito Vítor – disse Luciana com uma voz de ganso que não agradou nem um pouco Carlos – Puxou ao pai.

Sr. Vítor deu um sorriso extremamente largo.

Ah, certo. Agora aquela doida estava dando em cima dele e do pai. Carlos não pensou que poderia odiar tanto uma pessoa em tão pouco tempo assim. Á não ser o diretor de sua escola. O pai lhe lançou um olhar como se quisesse que o filho dissesse alguma coisa.

- Hum, obrigado – murmurou Carlos, mas sentia-se como se a mulher o tivesse insultado, não elogiado.

Enquanto almoçavam, Luciana lançava olhares indiscretos á Carlos o tempo todo. Ele fingiu não ver nada, pois queria passar a impressão de menino bonzinho. Isso pelo seu pai, não pela mocréia.

Foi na vigésima olhadela que Carlos perdeu o controle:

- O que você quer? - gritou irritado á Luciana.

De repente, tudo parou. O barulho dos talheres, das bocas mastigando a comida e dos regulares elogios do pai á Luciana. Este olhou para o filho assustado e ao mesmo tempo incompreendido. Luciana, porém, continuou olhando pra ele, agora com um breve sorriso.

- Ahmm... eu perdi alguma coisa? - perguntou o pai timidamente aos

dois, mas nenhum respondeu.

Carlos continuou olhando para Luciana com uma cara de cão feroz e esta, porém, continuava a olhá-lo com aquele sorriso irritante na cara. Depois de um tempo, Luciana tornou a voltar seu olhar para o prato de comida ainda cheio. Carlos, porém, olhou de esguelha para o pai, que parecia assustado e com raiva. Então o filho aturdido e confuso, também voltou seu olhar para o prato acima da mesa.

Depois do almoço, Carlos retirou os pratos, talheres e copos da mesa e os deixou na pia. Era essa sua tarefa: lavar a louça no almoço e no jantar. Já ia colocar as luvas gastas e desbotadas que usava havia anos quando o pai o chamou para conversar com ele e com Luciana. A última coisa queria nesse momento, era conversar com ela. Foi para a sala de estar e sentou-se na poltrona o mais longe possível de da mulher, enquanto o pai se sentava o mais próximo possível dela.

O pai e a moça conversavam sem parar, e Carlos só continuava ouvindo. Pra ele, era melhor assim. Não queria ter nada a ver com a moça e nem com o pai. Estava com raiva dele por ter trazido aquela jurubu pra dentro de casa. Depois de um tempo, quando Carlos estava quase dormindo na poltrona, Luciana perguntou:

- Você gosta de sua escola, querido?

Carlos não respondeu, pois não havia atinado que a moça estava perguntando pra ele. Sr. Vítor pigarreou alto e Carlos percebeu que era pra responder.

- Ah, o que a senhora disse?

- Eu perguntei – citou Luciana calmamente – Se você gosta de sua escola. Seja sincero.

Luciana deu novamente aquele sorrisinho que Carlos odiava tanto. Ele não sabia o que responder, mas sabia que se não fizesse o que ela lhe pedia, o pai poderia lhe dar uma bronca enorme.

- Não – respondeu ele.

- Não? – Luciana ergueu as sobrancelhas – Puxa! Mas não é novidade não é? A maioria das crianças não gosta de suas escolas. Mas me diga uma coisa, _porque_ você não gosta de sua escola.

Agora foi a vez de Carlos erguer as sobrancelhas. O que deu na mulher para invadir seu espaço pessoal? Olhou para o pai e este deu um sorriso forçado.

- Eu não gosto porque tem professores chatos que fazem perguntas idiotas á mim – respondeu Carlos, rispidamente.

Sr. Vítor deu uma tosse alta e o sorriso na cara de Luciana foi se desmanchando lentamente como se estivessem passando uma borracha na boca dela.

- Bom Vítor, acho que está na hora de eu ir. Foi um grande prazer estar com você e com seu filho _encantador_ hoje á tarde.

- Espere! – pediu desesperado Sr. Vítor. – Não quer tomar nem um cafezinho?

- Agradeço muito, mas preciso ir. Até logo. – disse a mulher, e estendeu novamente a mão para Sr. Vítor que rapidamente a beijou como se fosse uma obrigação. Carlos sabia que a mulher ia estender-lhe á mão também, mas para sua surpresa, esta apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça e disse:

- Até muito breve, Carlos.

- Tenha uma boa tarde, senhora – respondeu-lhe o menino, e a moça apenas sorriu e se dirigiu á porta.

O que Carlos não entendeu, foi Luciana se despedir dele com um _Até muito breve_. O que queria dizer com isto? Sabia que o pai não iria convidá-la mais para vir para sua casa, pois depois de ver o tratamento que o filho deu á moça, ele teria vergonha talvez até de trabalhar. Antes de levar uma bronca daquelas do pai, Carlos abriu a porta e saiu correndo para a praia. _Estava tão cansado_. Como eram cinco horas da tarde, ele sabia que o pai não ia demorar a se deitar, pois ele dormia ás sete horas.. Carlos nunca soube o motivo. Mas não estava preocupado com isso agora. _Estava tão cansado._ Estava pensando por quanto tempo iria ficar de castigo aquela noite, e na despedida de Luciana. _Estava tão cansado_. Não teve muito tempo para pensar, apenas deitou-se e dormiu no mesmo instante. _Estava tão cansado_.

Carlos acordou seis horas mais tarde. Eram onze horas, mas sentiu como se tivesse dormido apenas uma hora. Ainda estava na praia e sacudiu a cabeça para acordar totalmente. Não estava mais pensando no pai nem em Luciana. Estava apenas pensando em sua mãe. Não entendeu o porquê de estar pensando nela agora, mas só sabia que era um pensamento feliz. Pensou que ela ainda estivesse viva e que os três (ele, ela e seu pai) viviam juntos, felizes e alegres. Estava justamente pensando nisso quando aquele vento forte e aquele barulho voltaram. Mas agora havia também uma luz prata alaranjada.

- Ah não, de novo não! – gritou Carlos.

Dessa vez, ele não voltou correndo para casa. Ficou ali, se debatendo

contra o vento com as mãos no rosto e os cabelos para traz. A luz foi se tornando cada vez mais próxima de Carlos, enquanto este se debatia com ainda mais vontade. A luz esta mais próxima, e mais, e mais, e mais! De repente, tudo ficou escuro.

A luz voltou ao normal um tempo depois. Carlos também. Estava confuso. Aturdido. Assustado. Sonhou que estava na praia quando uma luz alaranjada veio ao seu encontro e ele foi levado para um outro lugar. Um lugar diferente. Quando pôs a mente no lugar, viu que não estava sonhando. Estava em lugar estranho. Era um quarto, porque se viu deitado em uma cama grande, um armário parecendo extremamente velho e malcuidado, uma escrivaninha cinza e malas ainda fechadas no chão. Deu um pulo pra fora da cama na mesma hora, abriu a mala e viu que havia suas roupas dentro dela. _O que estava acontecendo?_ Pensou ele. Trocou-se depressa quando ouviu alguém batendo a porta. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a porta já estava se abrindo lentamente.

- Ah, senhor Carlos, já acordou? – perguntou-lhe um homem corpulento, particularmente feio, de cabelos grisalhos e repicados e usando um terno marrom esquisito com um broche com o símbolo K&Ç no meio. – Vejo que até já se trocou.

Carlos não conseguiu dizer uma palavra. Não sabia quem era aquele homem e nem como ele sabia seu nome. Percebendo a preocupação do garoto, o homem disse:

- Ah, desculpe senhor, a minha falta de educação – disse o homem. – Meu nome é Kevin. Kevin Stuborm.

Finalmente Carlos teve coragem de perguntar:

- Onde estou? Como vim parar aqui? Como o senhor sabe meu nome? O que era aquela luz alaranjada?

- Acalme-se garoto! Poderá obter respostas em breve. Não sou a pessoa mais indicada para responder-lhe essas perguntas. Só posso lhe dizer uma coisa. Está em Ozissú, a terra encantada da Austrália, mais precisamente em minha casa Kevin & Çirces .– respondeu-lhe Kevin.

- Estou na Austrália? Como isso é possível? Em poucos minutos estava no Rio de Janeiro! – perguntou Carlos. Dessa vez, estava desesperado.

- Já disse que não sou a pessoa mais adequada para responder suas perguntas – disse Kevin calmamente, como se já estivesse acostumado com tantas perguntas. – Agora, se me der licença, vou me retirar. A propósito, o almoço já está sendo servido no térreo. Até logo.

Então Carlos viu o homem fechar a porta com brutalidade e ouviu o barulho de seus passos diminuírem.

_Almoço?_ Como podia ser hora do almoço se em um tempo atrás eram onze horas da noite? Então percebeu que estava na Austrália. Aqui o fuso horário era diferente. Carlos ainda estava se acostumando com a notícia e estava com medo de descer para o almoço, mas, já que queria obter respostas, achou que o melhor seria fazer tudo o que estivesse em seu alcance.

Saiu do quarto uns minutos depois e se viu em uma imensa casa malcheirosa com vários quartos. Mais parecia um hotel. Desceu as escadas e sentiu como se estivesse pisando em almofadas, de tão fofas que eram. Depois de descer três andares, quando não havia mais escadas, percebeu que chegara ao térreo. Viu-se rodeado de pessoas de várias idades. Havia mais ou menos umas nove pessoas que pareciam ter a mesma idade que ele, entre elas, a menina de cabelos loiros crespos. Sem perceber o que estava fazendo, Carlos foi ao encontro da menina e a cutucou nas costas. A menina se virou rapidamente com os punhos cerrados como se estivesse pronta para atacar. Carlos percebeu que ela era mais bonita de perto.

- Calma garota! Só quero conversar! – apressou-se ao dizer isso á menina que lentamente baixou os punhos.

- Conversar o quê, menino? Quem é você? – perguntou-lhe a menina, que parecia atordoada.

- Você não mora no Rio de Janeiro? Precisamente na Praia das Conchas? – perguntou Carlos.

A menina que agora estava com cara de incompreendida fez um "não" com a cabeça, para surpresa de Carlos.

- Não precisa mentir garota! – disse Carlos impaciente. – Estou tão surpreso quanto você. Você sentiu um vento forte ontem á noite não é?

Agora, ao invés de discordar, a menina afirmou com a cabeça.

- A propósito, meu nome é Carlos Carvalho. E o seu? – perguntou Carlos com um lindo sorriso estampado na cara.

Antes de a menina responder, milhares de rostos se viraram pra ele. Silêncio absoluto. Uma velha senhora com um chapéu pontudo se dirigiu á ele e o deu um caloroso aperto de mão:

- Senhor Carlos, que prazer conhecê-lo! Sou Rosa Damair.

O mesmo aconteceu com várias pessoas ao seu redor. Inclusive pessoas de sua idade. Carlos ouviu nomes como: Hugo Escarlotti, Bruna Mendes, Simbrlella Lyntfor, Louie Wender, Matthew None, entre outros. Finalmente, os apertos de mãos cessaram.

Ao se sentir confiante, a menina de cabelos crespos respondeu:

- Thaís Pereira.

Agora a menina também estava sorrindo, e Carlos percebeu que ela era muito linda mesmo. Tão linda que ele deixou de lado as perguntas que ecoavam em sua cabeça.

- É, bom, estou com fome. Que tal comermos alguma coisa? – perguntou Thaís, timidamente.

- Claro! – respondeu Carlos numa excitação assustadora. Estava doido para conversar e fazer amizades.

Os dois sentaram em um canto da mesa isolado para conversar em paz, sem ninguém para perturbá-los. Conversaram sobre várias coisas: escola, amigos, família... Carlos percebeu que eram bem parecidos, porque a menina também odiava sua escola no Rio e só tinha mãe. O único diferente é que ela tinha vários amigos. Carlos ficou feliz por ela não ter perguntado como todos sabiam seu nome.

- E você? Tem vários amigos?- perguntou ela de repente.

Carlos hesitou em responder. Não queria dizer á ela que só tinha dois amigos, e um deles era seu primo. Não queria mesmo.

- To morrendo de fome – disse ele, mentindo. – O que tem pra comer?

A menina sacudiu os ombros, Carlos se lembrou de que ela também era nova ali. De repente, um prato de Verisonho apareceu na frente do menino, e um prato de espaguete apareceu na frente de Thaís. Os dois pratos acompanhados de talheres e suco de laranja.

- Oba! Meu prato preferido! – exclamaram os dois, em coro.

Thaís deu uma risadinha nervosa e Carlos apenas apanhou seus talheres e comeu rapidamente o Verisonho.

- Puxa, você estava mesmo com fome, hein! – observou Thaís, rindo. – Come tão rápido que nem dá pra ver sua boca se mexendo!

Carlos corou tão depressa que a menina se calou e voltou a comer seu prato quase cheio de espaguete.

- Desculpe – murmurou a menina que ainda olhava para o prato.

- Tudo bem – devolveu Carlos. – Estou acostumado em as pessoas dizerem que eu como rápido.

A menina olhou pra ele e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas tornou á fechá-la. Carlos entendeu perfeitamente esse movimento, pois sempre fazia isso quando queria dizer algo mas não tinha coragem.

Carlos continuou naquele hotel por mais uma semana. Estava feliz em não precisar voltar á sua escola no Rio, mas ao mesmo tempo triste, por não ter notícias do pai. No Kevin & Çirces, ele sempre acordava na hora do almoço e quase sempre comia Verisonho ou estrogonofe com Thaís. Á tarde, ele jogava damas com ela ou futebol com alguns outros garotos do hotel. Ele ás vezes também jogava xadrez com Kevin e aproveitava para fazer mais perguntas. Mesmo que não obtivesse respostas, Carlos adorava ver o homem irritado. Á noite, jantava uma comida especial feita no hotel e voltava á dormir.

Naquele domingo, Carlos acordou muito cedo, ás cinco horas da manhã. Despiu os pijamas e colocou uma roupa quente, pois estava frio. Depois de se vestir, desceu para o térreo e só encontrou dois homens sentados, conversando. Entre eles, Kevin Stuborm e um outro de cabelos ruivos e curtos com um bigodinho ralo acima da boca. O garoto decidiu ficar espiando por algum tempo os dois só para ver se descobria alguma coisa.

- Estou lhe dizendo que não posso ser o responsável pelo garoto, Stuborm. Tenho coisas mais importantes á fazer. Ordens de Jumefore – disse o homem de cabelos ruivos.

- Mas então quem será o responsável pelo menino Carlos,Octávio? Você era

a pessoa ideal! – perguntou desesperado Kevin.

O homem chamado Octávio nada disse. Apenas respirou fundo e

sacudiu a cabeça negativamente olhando para o chão.

- Você está querendo me dizer, que não faz idéia de quem irá cuidar do garoto?! – concluiu Kevin bufando de raiva. Parecia que estava preste a atacar Octávio. Este, pressentindo o pior, afastou a cadeira pra trás e disse, tremendo os lábios:

- Bom, tenho um palpite.

O homem se aproximou de Kevin e sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Carlos não pode ouvir, pois o homem estava falando muito baixo. Ao dizer a última palavra, Kevin arregalou os olhos e parecia que alguém tivesse acabado de dizer algo que fosse ilegal.

- N-n-n-não. Ela não! – disse tremendo tanto os lábios, que pareciam asas de beija-flor.

- É isso, ou o menino terá que voltar pra casa. – disse Octávio firmemente, parecendo o diretor da escola de Carlos no Rio.

- O QUÊ? Carlos _tem_ que estudar em Kansid! E você sabe muito bem disso, Octávio. O menino está destinado á esta escola desde que nasceu! – gritou inesperadamente Kevin.

- Shhhh... Stuborm, ficou louco? Não queremos que ninguém nos ouça! – reprimiu Octávio. Kevin se calou. – De qualquer forma, Misha não é tão ruim. Só bota medo em algumas pessoas. Ela poderá cuidar de Carlos melhor do que qualquer outro.

- Espero mesmo que cuide, Octávio. Criei um vínculo muito forte com esse menino e não quero que nada de mal aconteça á ele – disse Kevin decidido e, ouvindo isso, Carlos encheu o peito de admiração. Está tudo bem, já ouvira o bastante. Entrou na sala distraído, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ah, bom dia! – disse ele com um tom de voz sonolento olhando para os dois homens.

- Carlos, meu bom garoto! Que bom que acordou! – disse Kevin excitante, mas com os lábios ainda tremendo. – Bom dia! A propósito, este é Octávio Magela.

Octávio se levantou da cadeira. Carlos percebeu que ele era bem mais alto que Kevin e estava segurando um chapéu-coco marrom. Ele parecia um cabide. O homem estendeu-lhe a mão e Carlos apertou-a gentilmente.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Carlos – disse Octávio com um largo sorriso no rosto, mas sem muita excitação. – Kevin fala muito bem sobre você.

Carlos nada disse, apenas olhou para Kevin e acenou gentilmente a cabeça, como se estivesse agradecendo o elogio. O homem retribuiu o agradecimento também acenando a cabeça.

- Bom, está na minha hora – disse Octávio recolocando o chapéu-coco em sua cabeça. Carlos achou muito engraçado, pois agora o homem estava parecendo realmente um cabide. Mas o menino abafou a risada com uma tosse forçada.

- Até logo, Octávio. – despediu-se Kevin.

- Tchau! – exclamou Carlos acenando para o homem.

Depois da partida de Octávio, o silêncio penetrou no térreo. Carlos nada disse nem nada fez, apenas fitou o chão e acompanhou o movimento duas formigas lutando por um pedaço de folha. Kevin, por sua vez, voltou à mesa e começou a limpá-la com um pano velho tirado do bolso.

- Quem é Çirces?- perguntou Carlos inesperadamente á Kevin. O homem o fitou assustado, como se o garoto tivesse acabado de dizer algo sobrenatural.

- Çirces? Ah, sim, claro – disse o homem que voltou seu olhar novamente à mesa, mas dessa vez impaciente, como se quisesse morrer com o assunto o mais rápido possível. – Çirces era minha mulher. Mas ela morreu faz sete anos, assassinada.

Carlos corou. Não sabia que havia tocado em um ponto tão sensível. Ficou com pena de Kevin e com raiva dele mesmo por ter feito essa pergunta tão idiota. Ficou com vontade de dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Então, falou sem pensar:

- Meus pêsames – disse ainda vermelho – Já pegaram o assassino?

Kevin soltou uma gargalhada exuberante. Carlos voltou á sua cor normal. _O que tinha dito agora?_

- Se já pegaram o assassino? – repetiu Kevin aos prantos – Carlos, se tem uma coisa que você deve saber, é que para pegarem esse homem, só mesmo um milagre enorme!

Kevin sentou na cadeira mais próxima para não cair de tantas risadas. Carlos corou novamente. Mas não de vergonha, de raiva. O homem que há pouco tempo havia dito que sentia uma profunda admiração por ele agora estava rindo do menino como se ele fosse o maior idiota do mundo. Carlos sentiu vontade de responder Kevin ás alturas, mas não teve coragem. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, o mesmo movimento que Thaís fizera quando disse que o menino comia rápido.

- Me desculpe se eu não sei nada sobre seu mundo, Kevin – respondeu finalmente Carlos ainda corado de raiva – Talvez seja melhor eu ir pra casa, não é?

Kevin parou de rir tão rápido, que Carlos se assustou. O homem se levantou da cadeira de modo brutal e agora agarrando o menino pelos ombros.

- NÃO! – berrou Kevin agora olhando diretamente nos olhos do garoto – Me desculpe Carlos. Não é sua culpa de você não saber nada sobre nosso mundo.

Kevin soltou os ombros do garoto e voltou à mesma cadeira que estava antes.

- Sente-se aqui garoto – pediu Kevin apontando para uma cadeira ao lado da sua. Carlos obedeceu, embora ainda estivesse um pouco assustado. Foi tremendo da cabeça aos pés até a cadeira; quando sentou, Kevin deu um longo suspiro, voltou seus olhos claros e sem vida para os olhos escuros e profundos de Carlos e disse:

- Escute Carlos – começou Kevin e deu mais um longo suspiro. – Como já disse há uma semana atrás, você está em Ózissu, o mundo encantado da Austrália. Aqui, há vários povos: Logons, Chamoons, Feiticeiros, Jundaires e... Malvéricos. Todos viviam em completa harmonia, pois era assim que deveria ser. Pelo menos até acontecer uma coisa terrível.

"Há 16 anos, um malvérico decidiu mudar seu rumo e foi para o lado das trevas. Com ele, vários malvéricos decidiram cursar o mesmo caminho, assim, as outras quatro nações se separaram, cursaram seus próprios caminhos, mas nunca se converteram para o mal. As duas únicas nações que ficaram juntas foram Logons e Chamoons. Elas se juntaram até conseguir juntar as nações novamente, mas só conseguiram juntar os feiticeiros depois de três longos anos. Foram tempos muitos difíceis se você quer saber. Ózissu entrou em completa depressão"

- Qual era o nome do malvérico que se converteu para o mal? – perguntou Carlos, que estava atento a cada palavra que o amigo dizia.

- Bom, os jundaires e os feiticeiros têm medo de dizer seu nome – disse calmamente Kevin – , mas os chamoons e os logons não. Como sou um logon, posso pronunciá-lo normalmente. Seu nome é _Johntse_.

Carlos se assustou e recuou na cadeira. Johntse era o mesmo nome que estava ouvindo em sua cabeça alguns dias. Será que era um sinal? Não sabia o que dizer. Apenas ficou ali, olhando para Kevin, boquiaberto.

- Os feiticeiros e os jundaires o chamam de Mal Interior – disse Kevin com uma leve preocupação no rosto. – Porque eles acham que não há nada de bom nele, nem no interior. Eu sou diferente: acho que todos temos um pouco de luz no nosso coração. Mesmo que seja menor que um ponto final. É o caso de Johntse.

"Em todo caso, é por isso que ri de você àquela hora; nunca pegaram Johntse pois ele é o maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu."

- Mas já se nunca conseguiram pegar Johntse – perguntou Carlos que estava fascinado pela história do amigo –, significa que ele vai continuar matando; ou já terminou o seu trabalho?

- Receio que a primeira opção seja a mais votada, meu garoto – disse Kevin com uma voz tão triste que parecia á beira das lágrimas. – Johntse nunca desistiu do poder. Mesmo quando ele...

PLAFT!

A fala de Kevin foi interrompida por forte estrondo no andar de cima. Parecia que um vidro estava quebrando no 2º andar.

- Que diabos está acontecendo lá em cima? – vociferou Kevin que estava vermelho de raiva. O homem foi subindo as escadas pisando tão forte que a cada passo, um barulho estranhamente alto saía de seus pés.

Carlos não estava nem um pouco a fim de saber o que estava acontecendo no 2º andar. Continuava sentado em sua cadeira, ainda pensando no que Kevin havia falado sobre os povos mágicos e sobre o malvérico das trevas Johntse. Ficou com muita raiva do barulho no 2º andar, pois ele queria muito saber o que mais Kevin tinha á dizer sobre Ózissu.

Depois de um tempo, Kevin voltou á sala do térreo, mas agora acompanhado de um menino baixinho com uma expressão de horror no rosto e Simbrlella Lyntfor, agora com uma expressão de raiva. Ela estava segurando o menino bruscamente e Carlos reparou que ele estava chorando.

- Francamente Georgiano! Não acredito que tenha feito uma barbaridade dessas! – berrou Simbrella, agora apertando ainda mais o braço do menino. – Desculpe o meu filho, Stuborm. Ele nunca mais vai fazer isso de novo. Não é Georgiano?

- S – s –s – sim, mamãe – gaguejou Georgiano. Carlos sentiu uma leve pena do garotinho.

- Muito bem, espero que sim – esbravejou Simbrella com severidade. – Peça desculpas á Kevin, Georgiano.

- Desculpe Sr. Stuborm.

- Bom, bom – disse Simbrella, que estava um pouco mais calma que antes.

A hora do almoço foi um pouco silenciosa. Ninguém dizia nada a não ser dois velhos senhores comentando algo que Carlos não pôde ouvir. Sentou-se no lugar costumeiro de sempre, no fundo da mesa com Thaís. Os dois nada conversavam, Carlos não achou as palavras certas para contar á menina a conversa que teve com Kevin. Ainda estava pensando naquele nome, Johntse, quando a menina perguntou:

- O que foi Carlos? Parece tão triste...

- Não é nada. Apenas estou um pouco cansado. Acordei cedo hoje – era mentira. Por mais que Carlos tivesse acordado cedo, não estava nem um pouco cansado. Pelo contrário, estava agitado, aturdido e curioso. Uma parte dele não queria contar à Taís o que havia descoberto, outra parte queria contar tudo à amiga. Decidiu seguir a primeira, mesmo porque, nem mesmo ele entendia muito bem o que havia escutado de Kevin.

Para depois do almoço, Carlos já tinha planos. Iria bolar um jeito para Kevin lhe contar mais sobre Ózissu.


End file.
